Akira
by Ninjafairytama
Summary: A man named Akira killed Queen Hisui and used a portal which trapped Lucy in another dimension. Lucy has to figure something out quick, because if she doesn't, all of Fiore, Ishgar, and this new world will be taken over. Pairings: Sasuke/Lucy, Gray/Erza, Natsu/Hinata, Naruto/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Mission Mayhem

Chapter 1: Mission Mishaph

Team Natsu was on a mission to save Princess E. Fiore. There was a death threat and the kingdom needed people they could trust to guard her. The team only left her side for one second and when they came back, her body was on the ground, a stab-wound in the chest.

Lucy shook as she glanced at the unmoving body of the princess. Team Natsu was never good at succeeding in missions. This was the price.

"So, you are the bodyguards," someone said.

Erza tossed her sword in the general direction.

"Now, now, be nice."

"Who are you?!" Natsu demanded, with his fists clenched.

The man stepped out of the shadows. Princess E. Fiore's body was on the ground in front of the window that had moonlight shining out of it. He wore a black eyepiece match, a red cape-like thing, and a button-down vest. That man also wore scarlet gloves.

"Akira. I assume you are Natsu Dragneel."

Gray formed an ice bow and arrow and shot the arrow at Akira's head. Akira caught it with one hand and had a sinister grin. He cracked the ice arrow with his bare hand.

"Why? Why did you kill her?!" Gray asked.

"To take back what was stolen."

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"This guy is ticking me off. Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu said, as he blew a fountain of fire at Akira.

A dark portal appeared in front of him and swallowed up the attack, then it appeared.

"None of you stand a chance against me. I have got training from people with abilities beyond your comprehension."

Lucy charged and prepared to kick him in the face, but he caught her foot and shoved her to the ground. Afterwards, he still held her foot.

"How weak people have become. Though, the Heartfilia's could be a threat to my role in power."

Gray shot ice at him, Erza threw swords, while Natsu blew fire. Happy tried to grab Lucy, but a portal appeared and he went through it, only to end up behind the others. Their attacks were absorbed as well.

"If you want to live, I suggest you leave. Anyone I don't want in my world will be banished," Akira threatened.

A portal appeared behind Lucy.

"Suck," he ordered.

Gravity started to pull her in and she tossed the other end of her whip towards the others.

"That won't work."

He caught it when it went out only a few feet. Then, He yanked it out of Lucy's hands and tossed it into the portal. Slowly, the others were dragged to it.

"Leave! Someone needs to tell the others what happened!" Lucy shouted.

"But-" Gray started.

"Gray," Erza said, sternly.

"We'll be back for you, Lucy!" Natsu promised, when they retreated.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

That and Akira were last things Lucy saw before she was yanked into the portal.

Partway through the travel, she blacked out. Then, she was falling.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" she screamed.

Lucy was headed towards a heap of trees. There were only a few white puffy clouds in the sky. The weather was really nice, though, she couldn't enjoy it since she was to busy trying to survive.

She flew down, past a tree and she air-swam towards her lasso. Somehow, she managed to grab it and tied it around a branch, which saved her from breaking her back. Then, she slowly anchored herself to the ground.

"Okay, now, where am I?"

"Help!" someone cried.

Lucy bolted through the trees. She saw a kid with ear-length brown hair get closed in on by three guys that wore red. Each had a headband that had a leaf symbol with a diagonal cross through it.

"Sagittarius!"

A bow appeared in her hands and she fired multiple arrows at the crooks.

"It's an attacker!"

"Must be from the Leaf," the other grunted.

"Get her!"

"Taurus" Lucy yelled.

An axe appeared in her hands. She swiped it at them and they leapt back. They threw kunai at her and one scratched her cheek. Another cut her upper arm.

One grabbed her shoulder from behind. Lucy kicked him in the nuts, which made him collapse and release her.

"Gemini!"

A second Lucy appeared and they jumped into the air. Each Lucy's feet slammed into the enemies and they nearly passed out after hitting some trees.

"Thanks, Gemini!" Lucy said.

"Piri, piri!"

Gemini vanished moments later.

All of the enemies are knocked-out cold.

"Thanks, I thought I was a goner," the young boy stated.

"Your welcome. Anyway, were those ninjas?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, or they used to be, anyway. Ever since the war ended, crooks have taken the opportunity to rise, since security isn't as tight. Anyway, what was that you did? That didn't look like any Summoning Jutsu I've ever seen."

"It's magic," she responded.

"Magic?"

"Long story. Anyway, is there a village nearby?"

"Yeah, Konoha isn't to far from here. I was heading there myself. Want to come with?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, then. I'm Rin by the way."

"Lucy."

"To the village!" he exclaimed, pointing at nothing.

Later, then came across a walled village that had an open gate. There was a person sitting inside of a tiny building. Lucy assumed they were there to make sure newcomers are okay to enter the village. She didn't think it was a hard job. She also noticed how the man wore a headband with a symbol that reminded her of a leaf. He also wore grass green camouflage.

"Welcome to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Please state your business," the guy said.

"My name is Rin Otski and I live here."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I just need a place to crash for awhile, and this village happened to be close to where I was, earlier."

The guy eyed her closely. She felt some sweat form and did her best not to avert her eyes.

"Very well, then. Just don't cause any trouble and have a nice trip."

"Come on, Lucy!" Otski yelled, as he grabbed her hand and towed her along.

 _'Why did I use my own name?! I'm so stupid! Then again, I already told the kid...'_

Lucy and Rin bolted down multiple streets. Then, they arrived at a simple small house. Rin knocked on the door. Moments later, it opened up, and revealed a woman with long tan pants and a short-sleeved green skirt. Her brown hair was shoulder-length and she had a lovely smile.

"Welcome home, Rin! You were supposed to be back by noon!"

"I know mom, sorry. You see, these guys attacked me-"

"You were attacked?!"

"Yes! But Lucy saved me!" he answered.

"I see. Please, come inside. Rin, please follow me."

Lucy entered the house. In the living room, there was a TV, a few sofas, and the kitchen which was visible. There was a staircase on the left part of the house.

Unable to stay put, she quietly crept upstairs. The voices of Rin and his mom were then hearable.

"How many times do I have to say it?! You aren't aloud to leave the village without supervision!"

"Sorry mom, I thought it was safe. Crime has dropped since the war ended. Besides, you know I can't stay cooped up in this place forever. I'm already ten!"

"Well, you're still my baby. You know I can't bear to see you go, especially after what happened to your father."

"But, dad was a hero! His sacrifice had to have meant something, right?!" he protested. "He surely didn't become a ninja by sitting around at home all day!"

"Your father was... ambitious, no doubt. But, he was reckless. He always put others above himself, upping the chances of himself becoming a casualty. It happened and he wasn't even remembered for it. Do you want to die a meaningless death?"

"No," Rin muttered.

"Then, get stronger. When you get strong enough to take on some of those bandits yourself, maybe I will loosen my grip a little. I don't want you to die so young. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good. Now, come on, Rin, we've kept our guest waiting long enough."

Lucy stumbled back down the steps and sat on a couch. She did her best to act like nothing happened when the two entered the room.

"Now, you must've had an interesting journey. I would love to hear about it. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Just some water, please," Lucy responded.

She ran and fought a lot earlier. It makes sense that she would be thirsty.

"Rin, please get her some water."

"Okay," he said, as he left the room.

"Now, please tell me everything," the mom instructed.

"You might not believe me."

"I live in a world where people can walk on water and use elemental powers. Try me."

"Very well," Lucy said, right when Rin handed her the glass of water.

Next, she told them about her world, the guild, all of her friends, Edolas, even how she and some of her friends were sealed away for seven years. Plus, the fact that they participated in the Grand Magic Games. Of course, she told them a bit about her blood family. Also, about Tartarus, and the war with Alvarez.

"That's amazing," Rin's mom admitted. "Though, I am quite concerned about how Fiore will do while the queen is dead. And your friends. If he takes the throne, he could have them arrested in a heartbeat!"

"Akira could've gotten rid of my friends, too if he wished. Why did he let them escape?" Lucy pondered.

"Perhaps, so he could let them explain how hopeless it is to stop him," Rin suggested.

"Makes sense. That must've been a warning. He could probably take out all the guilds in an instant," the mom stated.

"Yeah. I wonder what he's planning," Lucy muttered.

In the palace...

"Is that all of them, Lord Akira?" a knight that wore armor like all the other guards, but had a red and black clown hat symbol on the shield asked.

"Yes. I have already gotten rid of those that refused to cooperate. Positions for hire are now available. Our next mission will be getting those rowdy guilds on our side. And, I think I have the perfect plan. Berlin, get me the microphone.

"Yes, Lord Akira."

He handed Akira the microphone. Akira walked out onto the balcony that overlooked Crocus. The full moon shined upon him and Berlin used his magic to shine light upon his master.

 **"** **People of Crocus. Your queen is dead! I, Akira, am your new king! From now on, I am law! Anyone who disagrees with it or pesters me will be banished from Earthland! Ruby, if you would."**

A redheaded girl that wore scarlet armor with spikes on the shoulders and parts of the arms and legs came out. She held Princess E. Fiore up and tossed her towards the street. Her lifeless landed on the path and people stared, before they ran.

"What about the actual king?" a person asked.

 **"** **He was banished to an unknown dimension. The royal family is no more. Now, bow to your king or be punished!"**

A black and grey portal appeared above him. People glanced at each other and kneeled. Akira laughed the whole time and his hands pointed skyward.

"You won't get away with this!" Sting shouted.

A blast of light hit the balcony, which shattered it. Akira and his people began to fall. He created a portal and that put them right by the Princess's corpse.

Rogue stood next to Sting and he formed a shadow that chased after Berlin. Berlin managed to cast light magic at it and Sting ran up and devoured it.

Sting prepared to blow light at Akira, but a ruby red crystal shot through his shoulder. He looked back and saw that Ruby's cheek bled from a cut that neither him nor Rogue created.

"It hasn't even been a minute, and you're already at our mercy. How disappointing. I thought dragonslayers were better than this," Ruby commented.

"I'm. Not. Done. With. You. Yet!"

Sting tried to peal himself off of the crystal, but his blood seeped out and created another one and that one pierced through his other shoulder and it faced the opposite direction.

Bolts of light were fired at Rogue. Rogue blasted shadow magic back while he tried to reach Sting.

"Sting!" Rogue shouted.

"You're mine!" Minerva said, while she ran beside Rufus. "Godslayer's Roar!"

The magic shot towards Akira, who smirked. A portal appeared and it absorbed the attack.

"Lector!"

"Aye, milady!"

Lector grabbed her and took her towards, Akira.

"Memory Magic: Ice!" Rufus exclaimed.

Two ice crystals appeared out of the ground. Each one pierced through one of Ruby's wrists, which immobilized her.

"Stay put," Rufus ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do! Only Akira does that!"

About ten crystals made of her own blood launched themselves at his body.

"Memory Magic: Wall!"

A wall appeared before him and they all pierced it.

"Sorry, but you can't defeat me that easily," Rufus stated.

Minerva snuck by Akira while he still tried to absorb the attack. She prepared to grab his wrist when suddenly, he felt his gloved hand squeeze hers. The portal vanished and magic slammed into the closed glass door behind her, which shattered it. He flipped her onto her chest and held a glass shard up to her neck.

"Game over," Akira whispered.

Obra tried to hit Berlin with black lightning. Ruby managed to tear her arms out from the ice and the blood increased her power.

Out of nowhere, Yukino appeared.

"Libra," she said.

Her gravity spirits appeared and extreme pressure hit everyone, besides Akira and Minerva. Their faces began to be pressed into the ground.

"I can't move," Lector grunted, while on the ground.

"Fro thinks so too!"

"Surrender, before I destroy you, Akira," Yukino threatened.

Akira laughed.

"Do you really think you have a chance of defeating me? Three of us can take all of you on! I have other allies you know. Soon, my force will expand and take over Fiore, no, all of Ishgar!"

"Ophiuchus."

The area darkened and a gigantic cobra appeared. It hissed and some of Yukino's guild-mates quivered.

"Here it is," Rufus said," one of the powers I cannot copy."

"Any last words?" Yukino questioned.

"Last words? No. Words? Yes," Akira answered.

He made Miverva stand much to her dismay and he held a glass shard up to the center of her neck. Part of it brushed against her skin. Akira pressed her back against his chest, which gave him extra leverage.

"Minerva!" Rogue hollered, with shadows around his fists.

"Bastard," Obra sneered.

"Using a hostage? That's dirty," Yukino remarked.

"And it will be if you don't listen to me. If you don't surrender, I will not hesitate to push this glass shard into her neck."

"Don't listen to him, Yukino!" Minerva hollered.

"Quiet, losing one mage won't affect my plan," Akira threatened.

"Fight me like a man, coward!" Obra demanded.

"Only if she gets rid of her serpent. The gravity from her other spirit is still effecting you, after all."

"Yukino..." Frosch muttered.

Yukino held up two keys and they glowed, before the creatures disappeared. Everyone stood up and Akira released Minerva, before he used a portal to send her to the ground.

"Ruby, release him," Akira ordered.

The crystals that held Sting still were released and he hit the ground, with blood all over his body.

"Sting!" everyone exclaimed.

Rogue was the first to reach him.

"Sorry guys, I was pretty useless."

"You weren't as useless as me. I'm the whole reason we lost," Minerva reassured.

"Fight me!" Obra yelled.

Obra charged Akira with his fist ready. Akira grabbed his fist and threw him into a street light. His head slammed into the light along with his body and he collapsed, unmoving.

"Now, we have to tell them the plan, right, Akira?" Ruby asked.

"Right, indeed. I have someone who can treat the wounded. Everyone else, follow me."

Then, a portal appeared below Sting and he disappeared. Afterwards, Obra was taken. Next, they all followed Akira inside.

Back in Konoha...

"Naruto!" Shizune hollered.

Naruto, who stood with Kakashi who was the Hokage, by the desk looked up.

"Sasuke returned."


	2. Chapter 2: Return of the Rogue Ninja

**A/N Hello! It seems like a fair amount of people are interested in this, so I decided to update! Fairy Tail just ended, so I have all the info about the ending. There will be slight changes from the cannon in this, since Jerza and Gruvia won't be pairings in this story.**

 **I also edited the ending of the previous chapter because of some things that people pointed out. Thank you all! I am slightly ashamed of myself bc of some of the mistakes, but let's move on so you can get to the story faster. I'd recommend rereading the last one, because of the changed content.**

 **Waa7x: I agree, the previous chapter was a little rushed.**

 **Dark Rose Charm: There will be more POV's in the future, don't worry. I'm not sure how long this fanfic will be after all.**

 **Ring: I will change the Minerva hostage thing when I reedit this. I agree, that wasn't a good idea. I already have a sub character in mind. That whole fight was a bit rushed, so it will definitely be changed once I make more of the story. Plus, I forgot about her switch places ability. Thanks for pointing that out.**

 **Guest: Aw! I'm glad to see you're liking my story! Well, here's the update!**

 **P.S, if any of you find any mistakes with someones powers, grammar, etc, please let me know! Enjoy the new chapter!**

Naruto bolted down the streets. Just yesterday, he was focused on a mission. Now, none of that mattered. All he cared about was seeing his friend.

One minute, Naruto was running down the street. Then, he turned his head and saw familiar raven hair. Of course, there were a lot of fangirls around. Naruto did his best to push through the crowd.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke acknowledged, as he showed through the crowd of fangirls.

"Sasuke Uchiha and the war hero in one place? Best day ever!" a random fangirl said.

"Come on, man. I have so much to tell you!" Naruto stated, as he pulled Sasuke towards the Hokage building.

Lucy stretched and yawned. Then, she realized that it was almost noon. She quickly got dressed. Next, she ran down and saw a note on the table.

 **Sorry, but we won't be here all day. Rin's in ninja academy and I have work. I would've told you, but you were sleeping so soundly, so I didn't want to wake you up. See you around five!**

 **\- Lyla**

 **P.S, please welcome yourself to anything in the fridge. I also left you some money.**

Lucy took the money and put it in her pocket. It wasn't much, but it would help her get by, for now. She ate some fruit and later, she went outside.

"Did you here? Sasuke returned to the village!" a woman said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know that Naruto was really happy about it."

"Where are they now?" the pink haired girl asked.

"They should be at the Hokage's office. We should head there too," the blond girl stated.

"Good idea."

Next, they walked down the street. Lucy did her best to stay out of sight, but she stuck around.

The two girls eventually entered the building. Lucy saw them hold up identification cards before hand. She knew that she stood no chance of entering, so she attached her whip to a pole that stuck out of the building. Then, she pulled herself up on to the roof. All the stone faces stared at her. As she did her best to ignore it, she listened in to the conversations.

"Sasuke!" the voice of the pink haired shinobi exclaimed.

"Hn."

"Hello, Sasuke. It's been awhile," the blond girl acknowledged.

"Yes, it has. Sasuke, while you're here, I'd like to discuss something with you. An incident came up," a male voice began.

Sasuke stayed silent, but obviously wanted the man to continue.

"Some dimensional rifts have been appearing all across the continent. One minute they're there, the next, nothing. Entire villages have been sucked up. Many ninjas have been missing, too. Do you know anything about it?"

"One of those things almost sucked me up," the one Lucy assumed was Naruto explained. If it wasn't for Kyubei, I would've been a goner."

"We need to act soon or one could appear above the village. Please, tell us," Ino pleaded.

"I know nothing, but I have heard the rumors," Sasuke answered. "Though, I may be able to find out more."

Susano covered his arm and shattered a window. He dragged Lucy in.

"Let me go!" Lucy demanded, as she squirmed around.

"Put her down," the man she would later know as Kakashi instructed.

Sasuke hesitantly complied.

"I can't sense any Chakra from her," Sakura said.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"Lucy. Honestly, I mean no harm."

"The stuff you heard is considered a secret that only some of the top ranking ninja like ourselves know. You do realize what we could do to you, right?" Kakashi inquired.

"I think that's a little unnecessary, ya know? Shouldn't we question her first?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto has a point," Sasuke admitted.

"See?! Even he agrees!"

"Fine. What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard about you guys and I was curious. I knew that there was no way they'd let me in here, so I did the only thing I knew I could," Lucy responded.

"Spying," Sakura muttered.

"What are you?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm just as human as you are," Lucy answered, offended.

"I can enter her mind to find out the truth," Ino suggested.

"Do it," Sakura told her.

Ino concentrated and she entered Lucy's mind. She saw everything that happened, since the time Lucy entered Fairy Tail, until she ended up in the ninja world.

"She came from the other side of the portals," Ino explained, when she exited Lucy's mind and reentered her own body.

Lucy staggered a moment, then her mind turned back on and she was able to focus on what happened before her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"I entered your mind," Ino explained. "She seems trustworthy, but I believe this is up to the Hokage to decide."

"Lucy is aloud to stay in the village, but shall not be aloud to leave without permission."

"Thank you," Lucy stated.

"A queen was assassinated in her home world. All of her friends are in danger. Is it possible to send her back to her world?" Ino questioned.

"Perhaps. Though, I doubt sending her alone is the best option," Kakashi said.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Naruto, Sasuke, I hereby give you permission to go to the other world in three days time. Come to us before you go. We wish for you to be fully prepared before entering unknown territory. Until then, make sure Lucy has a good time."

"Okay!" everyone but Sasuke and Sakura exclaimed.

"Kakashi Sensei, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura asked. "We may never see them again!"

"Somebody has to treat those wounded from the bandits," he stated.

"I have a new ability that allows me to have a telepathic connection. It only works with one person, though," Ino said.

"So, we won't be completely stranded," Naruto clarified.

"That's right."

"Anyway, let's go to the village! There's so much I want to show you!"

Naruto bolted out of the room. Everyone but Kakashi began to leave. Lucy almost left, but Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"When you go to the other side, please take care of them," Sakura whispered.

"I will. I promise."

Sakura smiled at her before she exited the room. Lucy followed and caught up with the others. This will be a long day.

Back in Fairy Tail...

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy entered the guild, out of breath. Everyone turned to look at them.

"Ah! Welcome ba-" Mira started.

"Mira, where's Master?!" Erza asked, the urgency clear in her voice.

"Lucy, she's-" Happy said, as his eyes teared up.

"She was sucked up and-" Gray frantically explained.

"Everyone, calm down," the master in his wheelchair instructed.

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to calm down?!" Natsu shouted. "Lucy is gone!"

"Okay, Erza, explain" the master ordered.

"We were doing the mission when we were ambushed by this guy after the queen was assassinated. Said his name was Akira. He sent Lucy in this portal, said she'd never return. I was powerless to do anything," Erza explained, with regret clear in her voice.

"This is urgent. Thanks for coming to me. I am going to have a mission with all the guild masters. Erza, since you are technically a master, I will give you permission to come. Now if you all would excuse me, I have a message to make," he said.

"Thank you, master."

"Anytime. Please, rest up and don't do anything reckless while I'm gone."

"No promises," Natsu told him.

Erza clonked him on the head with her literal fist of steel.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now, I'll take my leave."

He left everyone and went to some of the back rooms of the guild.

"So, who wants some ale?" Cana asked.

In Konoha...

"This is Ichiruka's. Have you ever had ramen before, datteboy?" Naruto said to Lucy.

"No, but I have had noodles."

'Gasp' "You haven't had ramen?! Come on, Lucy! Everyone, we need to show Lucy the wonders of ramen!"

Lucy sat down next to Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke sat in the emo spot, a spot that made it so he was only next to one person. Ino was next to Sasuke. Lucy could sense some awkwardness, but decided not to mention it. She would ask someone later.

"Naruto, it is good to see you, again," the old man told him.

"Yeah, it's good to be back. Anyway, one bowl of the usual for me and Lucy."

"Oh, are you new around here?" the man asked.

"Y-Yeah," Lucy responded.

"I am Ichiruka. Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"She has never had ramen before," Naruto explained.

"Seriously?! Well, I'm glad my place is the one you came to fist! This is the best ramen place in town! Ah, sorry, I got distracted. What do you all want?"

Everyone else ordered and the food was brought out shortly. Lucy looked at the mix of egg, noodles, and meat. Plus, there was an odd decoration.

"What is this?" Lucy asked.

"That is a naruto," Sakura answered.

"Oh."

She never expected Naruto's name to come from something like that. It was ironic that he was named after an ingredient in his favorite food.

"So, Lucy, where are you from?" Sakura asked.

Lucy remembered that Ino didn't tell them everything earlier.

"Earthland. I live in a world of mages, though not everyone has magic."

"Some of her memories were interesting. I saw all sorts of people using the elements as weapons. It's pretty similar to Chakra, though different. She can summon things," Ino explained.

Lucy tasted some of the ramen.

"Hey, this is pretty good!" she acknowledged.

"See? I told you ramen is the best!" Naruto said, awfully proud of himself.

Lucy looked over at Sasuke and saw that he already finished his bowl.

 _'How do they eat so fast?'_ she thought, when she saw that Naruto just finished his.

"Anyway, what is Chakra?" Lucy questioned.

"Using hand signs, possible effects like walking on water, creating elemental energy, etc, become possible. It is impossible to see unless you have special eyes," Sasuke answered, to Lucy's surprise. "Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan are the known examples. They are rare, though."

"Sasuke is the only one who can wield both the Sharingan and the Rinnegan," Sakura explained. "His clan, the Uchiha clan, which was unfortunately wiped out, were the only ones who could wield the Sharingan."

"You didn't have to tell her my history," Sasuke said, clearly bothered.

"S-Sorry."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Lucy reassured.

"Everyone already knows," he responded. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sasuke got up and left dramatically, with his cloak blowing in the wind.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Leave him be. I'm sure he'll come around," Ino suggested.

"I know, but it's not everyday someone new shows up. Sasuke has been gone so long, and I thought, maybe-"

"He and Lucy would become friends."

"Exactly!"

Lucy didn't like the way things were going, so she tried to change the atmosphere.

"So, do you guys want to see some magic?"

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto answered, hyped up again.

 _'That was easy,'_ Lucy thought, relieved.

"Lucy, you still haven't finished your ramen," Sakura noticed.

"Don't worry, I'm full, anyway."

"Okay, then. Naruto, you can pay, right?"

"Aw, man," Naruto said, as he pouted.

He paid and they all thanked Ichiruka before they went to a clear area.

Lucy took a deep breath after she took out a golden key then said "Loke!"

Everyone saw a brown haired man in a tux. Ino and Sakura admired his looks, while Naruto was amazed.

"Hi, Lu-" Loke started.

Loke analyzed the scene before him.

"Lucy, where are we?"

"In Konoha, a city in the world of ninja, apparently. Everyone, this is Loke. Loke, this is Naruto, Sakura, and Ino."

"Hi," Sakura and Ino stated, not sure what else to say.

"Hello my cherry blossom and my lily," Loke greeted.

The two girls blushed.

"That's enough, Loke," Lucy stated, annoyed.

"Don't worry, I would never betray you, my love!"

Lucy crossed her arms and even though she huffed out of annoyance, she had a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Naruto asked.

Before she could answer, Naruto leapt out on the water. He didn't sink, much to her surprise.

Sakura lectured him and Lucy sighed. Ino didn't' say anything. It was obvious that she was used to these sort of occurrences.

Unknown to them, Sasuke stood by a post and watched them from afar. Particularly, Lucy. He overheard what Naruto said earlier. Him and Lucy become friends? Hah! Naruto was his one and only friend, since he was the only one that understood him. Besides, there's no way he could get along with someone so... outgoing. Plus, she's from another world, and they'd be separated either way.

Sasuke still doesn't trust Lucy. She seems nice, but it could be a trick so she could stab him in the back the moment he turned around. He was the very one who grabbed her earlier. For all he knew, she could be out for revenge. Only time will tell. He definitely won't warm up to her anytime soon.

With Akira...

His portal opened up in an alleyway and him, Ruby, and Berlin stepped out. The two were confused from the scene.

"Where are we?" Berlin asked.

"The capital of Alvarez, Vistarian. My homeland," Akira answered.

They were in the lower districts of the city. The Rich District was overwhelming. Tons of candle-shaped parts of the structure pointed skyward. Millions, maybe billions of people walked the streets.

"You're from here?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes. There are seven hundred and thirty guilds on the continent. I worked close to Lord Spriggan before his era of rule ended. He ruled this place for over a hundred years. He created it from nothing. You see, Alvarez almost beat all of Fiore's guilds. Lord Spriggan was a great leader, though his heart prevented him from accomplishing greater things. Considering my previous position, we should be able to get close to the heart of the city's operations."

"Then, we can take control of it and defeat all of Fiore's guilds."

"Correct. Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy, and Lamia Scale should be easy. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth will be more difficult. Fairy Tail has three dragonslayers while Sabertooth has two. Lamia Scale has one godslayer and so does Sabertooth. Sabertooth also has a Celestial Spirit Mage, and so does Fairy Tail, but we got rid of there's already," Akira broke down.

"What will we do about allies?" Berlin questioned.

"Allies, huh? I have the ability to go to other worlds. We can gather allies that have abilities no one in this world, not even I have heard of. There are no mages in Ishgar willing to help us, after all."

"What will be our play during all this, Lord Akira?" Ruby asked.

"You will help me conquer and be seniors to our future allies. There will be other duties too, of course. For now, let's head to the heart of the kingdom. We have to meet with the emperor."

"Yes, sir," they both said.

Then, they walked down the crowded streets.

 **A/N So, a lot happened this chapter. You already know what Akira is planning, so what do you think? What kind of people will they befriend? The FT master and Erza** **are going to have that meeting with the other guild masters. Lucy is trying to wrap her head around all that's happening, Naruto is excited, and Sasuke is having trust issues. Meanwhile, it is getting late and Rin is probably worried sick about Lucy. Next chapter is certainly going to be interesting.**


	3. Chapter 3: Anti-Magic

**Did'ya miss me? It's been what, three weeks? Well, I didn't forget about this story yet!**

 **So, it looks like some of you noticed that I didn't use Lucy's Star Dresses. There's a reason for that. I don't remember what they look like and we don't have the Alvarez Arc animated, I don't know what colors they are either. So, I decided to make it so Lucy is strong enough that she can use the power and make it so the Star Dresses are only optional. If you don't like that, then imagine her with them when she uses her power. You're the one reading after all.**

 **Anyway, today we're going to have the guild master meeting. Also, Lucy was meeting people in Konoha. Yes, there will be at least one or two character deaths in the future, but it will be only for people I don't like and maybe some evil oc's, so yeah. On with the show!**

Erza's pov...

Erza, who pushed Makarov's wheelchair stepped into the room. Everyone looked up and acknowledged their presences. The only guild masters that weren't there were Quatro Puppy's.

"Bob, Aquamarine, Sting, Ichiya, Ooba, I'm glad you all could make it," Makarov greeted.

"Where is Quatro Puppy's master?" Erza questioned.

"An urgent issue came up."

"In reality, we didn't want him here," Ooba, Lamia Scale's master said.

"It's true. Cerberus is a little..." Bob started.

"Weird," Sting finished.

"So, you are Fairy Tail's strongest female warrior," someone stated, as an attempt to change the subject.

Erza looked up and saw a familiar face. She wore turquoise pieces of armor all over her body and her caramel hair flowed down to a bit below her shoulders.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"That is Aquamarine, Mermaid Heel's master," Makarov answered.

"My apologizes. I have great respect for you and your guild. My friends, Kagura and Milliana go there," Erza acknowledged.

"Ah, yes, they are quite respectable members. Anyway, where is Lamia Scale's master?"

"Searching for information," Makarov responded.

"Good. I see someone isn't wasting their time."

"Waisting _our_ time? We've been worried sick about our friend. In fact, besides us, Sabertooth is the only guild that has done anything," Erza snapped.

"Guys, please, relax. We won't get anything done at this rate," Sting reminded.

"Master Sting is right. We need to focus," Bob agreed. "Right, Ichiya?"

"Yes. I've already noticed how great Erza's parfum is."

 _'That's all you've been thinking about?'_ everyone thought.

"Let's get back to the matter at hand," Aquamarine said.

"Lucy got sucked into a portal?" Sting asked.

"That is correct," Erza answered. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"And you didn't do anything about it?!"

"That guy was like nothing I've ever seen! If we didn't go, no one would've been able to report it."

"True. If you didn't go, I wouldn't be able to admire you today," Ichiya said.

Erza was disgusted, but didn't say anything, no matter how much she wanted.

"So, where did Lucy end up?" Bon asked.

"We don't know," Makarov admitted.

"Is there even anything that gives someone teleportation abilities?" Sting questioned.

"Not that we know of, though we can put out a job request for anyone with teleportation or portal creation powers," Makarov said.

"Good idea. I will start working on that," Erza agreed.

"Everyone else, look for information on magical items, parallel worlds, etc," Aquamarine told them. "Tell your guild members the situation and ask them to do the same."

"Make sure to ask people, meen," Ichiya instructed, with a sparkly look in his eye.

"My guild is on full alert, so I'm not sure anyone is going to leave the city any time soon," Sting told them.

"That's true. With the death of the queen, no one feels safe," Bob stated.

"We just have to show them that their guilds are still there for them," Makarov responded.

In Konoha...

"Hi! I'm Rock Lee, youthful, talented, single, nice to meet you!" Lee greeted, as he gave Lucy a thumbs-up.

"Hi..."

"Hi. I'm Tenten. I like sharp things and... uh, yeah. This is Neji. He's one of the strongest Ninja's in the village."

"Hi," Neji simply stated.

"Hi," Lucy responded, with a smile.

"Lee, win her with the power of you-"

Gai's wheel chair hit a bump and collapsed, which made him fall on his face.

"Gai Sensei!" Lee exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, as she helped him up.

"Never better!" he answered, with a big grin and a thumbs-up.

Naruto's pov...

Naruto watched with a big smile on his face. He knew they would get along. If only Sasuke would open up a little...

He noticed Lucy turn her head around. Now he was confused.

"Is something the matter?" Naruto asked.

"No, just thought I heard something, that's all."

"Oh."

Lucy's pov...

What was that? Lucy could've sworn that she saw something. Eh, it probably was nothing. She hates being paranoid, because it causes people to worry, so she will let it slide.

Unknown to her, Sasuke was hidden in an alleyway.

Sasuke's pov...

 _'She almost saw me. Guess she's not as dumb as I thought,'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto perked up and looked around.

"What is it?" Tenten asked.

"I sense someones chakra, but only faintly. Teme, is that you?"

Silence followed.

Sasuke's pov...

 _'Dang, was I really caught? By the dope no less? Maybe he'll go away...'_

"I know you're there, teme. I can sense it!"

"The Uchiha's here?" Neji asked.

He used his Byakugan and scanned the area.

"I know where you are. Come out, before I make you."

"Yeah, fight me! Let our powers of youth co-"

Sasuke had enough. They didn't see him until his hand covered Lee's face and Lee's back was pressed against the ground.

"Shut up," Sasuke quietly hissed.

"Hey Sasuke, remember me?"

He examined the brunette that wore a pink top and tan pants.

"No," he deadpanned.

She slumped down.

"I'm Tenten," she muttered, as Neji patted her back.

"A-Anyway, I'm sure there's more people for me to meet," Lucy said, attempting to change the topic.

"Oh yeah, there's still Shikamaru, Tsunade, Hinata, Kiba, and uh..." Naruto said.

"Shino," Tenten reminded.

"Right! There's also Shizune. Plus, there's Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari of the Sand, though we can't talk to them right now. Oh, and of course there's Sasuke's old group, and those from the Lightning Village."

"Sasuke's old team?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, back when he, er, left for awhile, he met a few people and traveled with them. I think there names are Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu. He also knew this creepy snake guy too."

"Snake guy?"

"Naruto," Sasuke intervened.

"What? You weren't telling her anything and it's not like I told her everything," Naruto defended.

"She's going to find out eventually, Uchiha," Neji warned.

"Let's go find Hinata," Tenten suggested.

"Good idea! I haven't seen her in awhile," Naruto agreed.

They all left and Sasuke decided to tag along. He had nothing else to do. Plus, he was still suspicious about the newcomer. Sasuke believed that she was sent through the portal, but for what purpose? Was she sent to steal information or to kill someone?

"So, Lee, what do you think of Lucy?" Sasuke asked.

"Lucy?" Lee asked, while he pushed Gai's wheelchair. "I think she's great! She's nice, pretty, unique, and actually talked to me instead of backing off."

"I see."

"Why were you watching us earlier, Sasuke? Was it us or was it because of her?" Gai teased.

"Quit sprouting nonsense," Sasuke denied.

"The power of youth shines strong in her. She'd be good for you."

"Good for me?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ah, you'll understand in time."

"Gai sensei," Lee said, with admiration obvious in his voice.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata looked over. Lucy noticed how the girl's face turned a tint of pink.

"Hi, Naruto," Hinata greeted.

"This is Lucy. She'll be staying with us for awhile," Tenten introduced.

"H-Hi."

"Hi," Lucy said.

 _'That girl is so unbelievably shy,"_ Sasuke thought. _'What does she see in the dope, anyway?'_

"Anyway, do you know where Shino and Kiba are?"

"I-I think they are in one of the training grounds," Hinata answered.

"Thanks! Come on, Lucy!"

Lucy's pov...

Naruto almost yanked her arm off when he tugged her with him. They searched a couple training grounds and had no luck. Then, they finally found what they looked for.

"Shino, Kiba!" Naruto greeted.

"So, it seems you finally memorized my name," Shino remarked.

"S-Shut up!"

"So, it seems the rumors are true. The Uchiha is back in the village," Kiba said. "I thought you had enough of us, Uchiha."

"It's not like I wanted to see you in the first place," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Why you-"

"Hey, if anyone's going to fight him, it's me," Naruto interrupted. "Besides, I'm the only one here who can rival him."

"What's all this about the Uchiha's? They sound pretty important," Lucy questioned.

"As you know, the Uchiha Clan was massacred twenty years ago. That was roughly after the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village," Neji explained.

"Nine-Tailed Fox?"

"Yeah, a demon that was sealed inside me by the Fourth Hokage, which saved the village. Because of that, nobody liked me and I didn't know why. Nine-Tails gave me some rough times, but in the end, we became friends," Naruto told her

"Why were the Uchiha's massacred?" Lucy asked.

"Only an Uchiha can control the fox, so the entire clan was blamed. The Uchiha's were one of the most powerful clans and only an Uchiha could stand against another Uchiha, so the elders made one of the strongest members of the clan destroy them," Neji finished.

"That's terrible. Killing your own clan. It must've been hard."

"Don't sympathize with him to much," Sasuke sneered.

"It's hard not too. It's not like you had to kill your family," Lee insisted.

"True, instead, I had to watch them die."

Silence struck after that. All eyes were on Sasuke and mixed emotions were in them, but happiness wasn't one. There were mixtures of sadness, remorse, and regret. Lucy could sense them all and she felt odd, since she was the only one who didn't know the full story.

"Sorry," Lucy apologized.

"You don't have to be, since I killed him. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sasuke retreated and his cloak blew dramatically in the wind. Lucy wanted to say something, but before she could, he was gone.

"Yeah, you better run, bastard! You don't belong here, anyway!" Kiba yelled.

"Kiba, that was kind of harsh," Shino said.

"Sasuke is a war-hero. Shouldn't you at least give him a little credit?" Gai persuaded.

"The teme will be fine. He always comes around," Naruto reassured.

Kiba's pov...

Sure. Sasuke's always fine. Naruto always has so much confidence when it comes to Sasuke, even though he tried to kill the Kages. If Lucy knew the truth, she wouldn't feel so much sympathy. If only he could make them see Sasuke for who he really was. Maybe they would appreciate Kiba more, since he never tried to betray. Hell, they might start to love him. All he needed was to get Naruto on his side. What better way to do that than to convince Lucy? The only thing better would be to convince the higher-ups. They could case the bastard out for good. Yeah, just wait, Sasuke. Soon, no one will ever forget Kiba's name.

Akira's pov...

"So, you're Akira, Emperor Spriggan's right-hand-man," the old man with dark clothing, a hat, and a list said.

"That's right. And these are my accomplices, Ruby and Berlin."

"If that's true, where were you during the Alvarez War?"

"That's your first question? Well, I was planning for a little project. A project that will assure Alvarez's victory," he answered.

"Project?"

"I assume you've heard the news."

"So, it's you that killed the queen," the elder realized.

"Correct. They have no leader. Just a bunch of guilds. I could've taken over the palace then, but what's the point if your power isn't strong? We need to crush the guilds. And I know exactly how."

"Interesting. So, Ruby, Berlin, what do you think of this so-called master plan?" the man asked.

"It is flawless. We just need a place in the circle, and Ishgar will be ours," Ruby assured.

"I will notify the king. Take these Lacrima's. When they glow red, that means it's your turn to see him. You are welcome inside, though stay out of restricted areas. Here are your passes."

He handed them pieces of paper with their name's and what there role was in the kingdom. Akira smirked. Now, he had access to almost everything, given his close connection to the previous emperor. All he needed to do was to make some friends with benefits and the kingdom would be his. And he knows the perfect person.

"Ruby, Berlin, remember your manners. We have some people to impress."

"Yes, sir," they responded.

Then, they entered the palace.

Ruby's pov...

Ruby has never set afoot in the palace. It was only after the war when she met Akira. Same goes for Berlin.

The palace interior was made of glass. Not a single speck of dirt lingered. A made went and started to clean the spots they previously stood. Some benches were scattered and there was a two-way staircase that led upwards.

"Sorry!" a lady apologized, as she bumped into Ruby.

"Where are you headed?" Ruby asked, not saying it was okay.

"The Experimental Wing. I have to get there in time for a project."

"A project?" Berlin questioned.

"Yes."

The girl had short black hair and she wore a lab coat. That uniform must be warm, since it was the hot time of year in Alvarez.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you any details. This project is top-secret."

"Even to me?" Akira asked, before he revealed his ID.

The girls eyes widened and Ruby smirked. Akira was always one step ahead.

"It is only one wing over. Please, follow me."

They eventually approached an area that only had one door. The girl got out a key and opened it, which reveled a lab. Multiple mages experimented on Lacrima's. Some containers were full of Liquid Magic.

"Everyone, this is Akira, Ruby, and Berlin. Akira had close connections to Emperor Spriggan and Ruby and Berlin are his accomplices. They have permission to know about our work," the girl told them.

The people turned back to their assignments and she continued. Ruby noted how much connections mattered. That was why Akira insisted on befriending people.

"We are working on liquifying magic. That way, you can always have some around and it won't matter if yours is low. We've managed to liquify many powers as well. Ms. Ruby, please demonstrate your power."

She scratched her cheek with a sharp part of her scarlet armor and a line of blood appeared. A crystal shot towards the girl. The girl sprayed a substance at the crystal and the crystal turned into liquid magic. Then, it began to crystalize once more. Next, the girl picked up a vile and sucked it up.

"You can also use the attack against others. Observe."

She opened the vile and made it leap towards Ruby. Ruby used her own crystals to block it, but it shot right through and Akira created a portal to consume the attack.

"Impressive. How well would this work against a numerous amount of opponents?" Akira asked.

"The more opponents, the bigger the vile. You might need a gigantic empty Lacrima for an army. The size depends on how much magic the enemies have."

"Can you take their magic away permanently? Yes, though it wouldn't be easy. They'd have to use a full-blast attack and then once they're down, you'd have to take the rest of their magic," she explained. "The magic-freezing substance is something we call Anti-Magic. It works against all types of magic, though it's best against attack magic. It should work as long as the enemy's magic is directed directly at you. We can give you a sample, but it can only be used against someone with a smaller amount of mana."

"Can Anti-Magic be enchanted onto an item?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but it is still experimental. We were able to succeed once though."

"What item did you use?" Berlin questioned.

"These gloves," the girl stated, as she got some out of a container.

"They're intriguing," Akira complemented. "I'd like to have them."

The gloves were white and they had some dark runes implanted in them. Ruby assumed they were Anti-Magic Lacrima's.

"I'm sorry sir, but they are important for out studies. We cannot let anyone take them yet."

"Ruby, if you will," Akira instructed.

Ruby knew exactly what he wanted. Berlin stayed calm as ever as she let Magic Power course through her body.

Nine crystals leapt out from her form and almost killed the nine workers that were in the room. She could have one-shotted all of them, but that would be against Akira's wishes, since he said he wanted to make friends, not enemies.

One of the crystals was a centimeter away from the girl's neck. She was shaken up and it looked like she was about to pass out.

"So, I'll ask again. May I have them?" Akira taunted.

Moments later, they left and he wore the gloves. He tossed his old ones in a trash can.

"That was to easy," Ruby remarked.

"Can you let me do something next time?" Berlin asked.

"Don't worry Berlin, your time will come."

The Lacrima lit up.

"Everyone, it's time to meet the emperor."

 **A/N So, how was that? Did you like how I added 'science'? More like magic experiments.**

 **How op do you think the villains are from 1-10? Also, we have Kiba hating Sasuke for his crimes agains the Leaf. Now, he's scheming.** **I have plans for him.**

 **Lucy is slowly learning more about the Leaf's history, mainly the Uchiha'. How do you think she'll react when she learns the full truth? Naruto also didn't tell her that the Fourth Hokage is his dad, so it's not like Sasuke is the only one keeping secrets.**

 **What would you do if all your friends ignored you for one who either did something bad but changed or if the person was still bad and only you knew their true colors? Imagine if you were in Kiba's situation.**

 **I might put Rin in the next chapter. Lucy did go home that one night and he was frantic since she wasn't there when he got home, but things will be better. He won't have a huge role in the story, but I will try to keep him around since he is the first person that Lucy meet in the Naruto world.**

 **Questions:**

 **1) Naruhina? Like it? Hate it?**

 **2) How would you feel about Naruto and Erza being a pairing in this? I think it would be interesting, since Erza is a parallel of Kushina.**

 **3) How do you feel about Tenten? Do you think she's useless or do you think she's just as cool as the rest?**

 **4) Am I making Sasuke to occ? I'm trying my best, but I'm not used to writing about people with his personality. Let me know if I should turn it down a notch.**

 **5) So, who else wondered about me saying the massacre was twenty years earlier? I thought I would make Sasuke twenty since Naruto turned eighteen at the end of the war. Just say Lucy is the same age or a year younger.**

 **6) Opinions on my logic about the Star Dresses?**

 **7) What do you think about Ruby's power? To gross? To cool? To weird?**

 **8) How much do you like Berlin? I know he hasn't got to do much yet, but that will change later.**

 **9) What do you think will happen when they meet the emperor?**

 **10) What OC'S should I have? You can request some from either the Naruto universe or Fairy Tail's though note that I might not use all of them. They need those 'friends' after all.**

 **That's it for this time. The next chapter shouldn't take to long. I'll try to update as much as I can before school starts on August 24. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: End of the Beginning

"So, you're Emperor Spriggan's best assistant," the emperor said. "I am Acer Jeponicum, the new emperor of Alkatasia, though I assume you already knew that."

"Wow, you know me so well and we just met. I'm flattered," Akira said.

Berlin couldn't tell if Akira told the emperor the truth or not. It sounded sarcastic to him.

"I'm sorry about your 'wife' by the way. It must've been a tragic loss."

"Very, though, I am a bit relieved. I honestly didn't want to marry her. Long-distance relationships never work out anyway," the emperor stated.

He wanted the queen to die? Even though Berlin was an enemy of Ishgar, he couldn't help but feel like that was wrong. Death shouldn't be wished upon a person, though, he had no right to think that, since he caused the death of many.

"So, why did you return? I assume there's a reason you wasted your time to talk to me."

"I have a plan to take over Ishgar."

"Oh?" the emperor questioned, interested.

"In order to do that, I need to join the Circle, along with my colleges. Look in my records and you will know that I'm quite capable and that anyone I ally with is as well."

"That's a lot of confidence."

"But of course. I'm that prepared."

"So, what is your oh-so-called 'master plan'?" the emperor asked.

"Well, you see, it's quite simple, really. Emperor Spriggan was so close, yet he got blinded by his heart. He forsaken his empire just for 'family. I, however know that there is no such thing as family and that people are either with you or against you. First, we need to get strong allies. Preferably some from both continents. That will cause a lot of tension on the opposing side."

"Won't it affect ours as well?"

"Those of Alkatasia, pacifically Alvarez, have been trained to focus more on their duty than such things. That's the Light Guilds weakness. They focus on emotion more than mental and physical strength. You need both in order to turn the tides of the war. You will be a great asset, since you're the emperor. Only you can control the army. However, we won't strike until the enemy is weakened. I have just the tool for that. Act beforehand and we'll lose. It's all about timing." Akira explained.

"How can I know you're loyal? You were Spriggan's brat before. Plus, it seems like you're acting on your own will, no one else's. That makes me think I'm just a tool."

"A tool? How can the emperor be something like that? Tools are minor players. You're at the very top of the ladder, right beside me."

"Beside you, huh? An emperor isn't beside anyone. An emperor is always at the top. Guards, remove him from my sight!" the emperor said.

Guards with black armor marched in with their sword's out.

"Well played. Just know that this isn't the last time you'll see me."

They were escorted out moments later.

"What will we do now, Lord Akira?" Berlin asked.

"First, we're going to test the Anti-Magic. Then, I'm going to get allies."

Then, he opened up a portal and it took them away.

Lisanna stood in Magnolia's park. She looked up at the stars and observed their glow.

"I wonder how Edolas is doing?" she questioned, nobody in particular.

"Better than you're going to be," a voice answered.

She sharply turned and readied her fists.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"No one special," he responded, with a devious smirk. "Now, what is a little girl like yourself doing out here around midnight?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"It seems that you understand not to trust everyone. Good, I thought all Ishgar mages were imbeciles," Akira acknowledged.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? What I want is to kill you!"

He leapt forward and moved his hand towards her neck. She barely managed to retreat.

"Animal Soul: Bird!"

"Blood Crystal: Ramp!"

A crimson crystal appeared and it pointed in Lisanna's direction. Akira ran up it and jumped towards Lisanna who currently had bright pink bird wings. She dodged and kept flying, though unknown to her, he created a portal. Next, he showed up behind her and grabbed her neck and the Anti-Magic gloves started to absorb her power. They fell to the ground and he straddled her while he tightly squeezed her neck.

"S-Stop," Lisanna pleaded, in a hushed tone.

"To late."

The gloves stopped absorbing her power and he let her go. She stumbled backwards until she bumped into a tree.

"W-What did you do?" she questioned, nervously.

"Just tested something, that's all."

"Animal Soul: Cat!"

Akira continued to smirk as Lisanna examined her unchanged appearance.

"W-What did you do?"

"Let's just say that from now on, this guild will no longer feel like a home. If you want a place in the world, put some magic in this Lacrima and I will come get you."

He handed her the blue crystal. It was smaller than most Lacrima and oddly shaped. She placed it in her pocket but was still on-guard.

"Berlin!"

Berlin appeared out of nowhere and smashed his armored elbow int her head. She collapsed moments later.

"Now, onto face two."

Natsu Dragneel yawned and rolled out of bed. The bed he was in wasn't his, though. It was Lucy's.

She has been gone for a couple days. There has been no sign of her. Natsu hopes that whatever she found on the other side of the portal was friendly.

"Come on Happy, let's go to the guild," Natsu said.

"Aye!"

He eventually arrived with Happy floating by his side. They entered the guild and saw Lisanna sprawled out across the floor, unconscious.

"Lisanna!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

They ran over to her and moments later, Erza and Gray entered, along with Mira.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"If you did anything to her, I swear, I'll-" Mira started.

"We did nothing! We arrived seconds before you and she was already like this!" Natsu protested, and Happy nodded in agreement.

"Lisanna!" Erza exclaimed, when Lisanna sat up.

"Lisanna, what happened?" Erza questioned.

"I don't remember... wait, there was this guy. He... he did something."

"She's clothed, so it can't be that," Gray said, as he crossed out a possibility in his head.

"They ambushed me at the park. I tried to fight back, but that guy snuck up on me and took me down. There were two others, though I only saw two. One used crystals, one used portals, and I don't know what the other could do, though I remember him hitting me on the head. That's all I remember," Lisanna exclaimed. "Wait..."

She attempted to summon Magic Power, but failed.

"I can't use my magic."

"He..." Erza started.

"Took your powers?" everyone else finished.

"Yeah, and I remember him saying that he was trying to test something. Maybe it's a new power?"

"Or an item," Mira added.

Natsu was worried about Lucy, but the thing with Lisanna concerns him even more, knowing how it'll effect her.

"Come on, there has to be something we can do," Natsu persisted, desperately.

They all looked at each other nervously.

"I'm sure that this is just temporary. I'll be fine," Lisanna reassured.

"But, Lisanna-" Gray started.

"I'll be fine as long as I have you guys and everyone else. The others are going to be here soon, let's get ready for them."

"Okay, Lisanna," Mira said. "Ok."

Yet everyone knew that it was a lie.

Sasuke's pov...

Sasuke stood in a random street. It was empty and barely visible. He blended in perfectly with the darkness.

"Come out. I know you're there," he said.

There was a moment of silence then the suspect stepped out of the shadows. Sasuke immediately recognized them.

"Sorry, I mean no harm. I just wanted to apologize for earlier," Lucy explained.

"How'd you find me?"

"Neji used his Byakugan."

"Hn," he muttered.

"So, since it's pretty obvious that you don't like it when I ask them things, you owe me some answers," Lucy stated.

"Owe you? Since when did I _owe you_ anything?" he retorted.

"I need answers from someone around here. I'm from another world, remember?" she inquired.

"Why are you asking us for answers when you haven't told us anything? I'm not the only guilty one around here," Sasuke deadpanned. "For all I could know, you could be some kind of super villain."

"Seriously? What did I do that was so untrustworthy to you?" she questioned, offended by his accusation.

"I don't trust people who pop up out of nowhere and the fact that you come from an unknown dimension where people use this 'magic is even more unsettling."

"That's rich, coming from a ninja," she deadpanned.

 _'Seriously, what's with this guy?'_ she thought.

"Can't you at least give me a change? I'm not a bad person, and neither are my friends," she beseeched.

"Ok, Lucy, how would you feel if you saw your own sibling murder your parents?"

That stopped all of her train of thought. His brother... murdered his, _their_ parents?

"What?" she managed, flabbergasted.

"Since then, I've learned a thing or two about trusting people. I've learned that it shouldn't be done thoughtlessly."

"But, why? Why did he do it?" she pressed.

"An order from the village's council members. The Uchiha's were accused of setting the Nine-tails off on the village and were ordered to be executed. My brother had the choice of not doing it and have everyone, including me killed, or he could do it and spare me. After that, I dedicated my life to becoming strong enough to kill him. You couldn't possibly understand what that could do to someone," he said.

"Maybe not, though, don't act like you're the only one with problems. My mother died when I was very long. Soon after, my dad became very cruel, which resulted in me running away when I was older and joining a guild."

"A guild?"

"A place where magic-users like myself go. You can go to a Light Guild which exists to protect people or a Dark Guild which is the opposite, but that's no the topic here," Lucy explained. "My father sent some cruel mages after me, but my friends protected me. Eventually, he lost control over the Heartfilia Estate. I thought he had changed, but he didn't. He came and asked me for money. I told him to go think about his life and how he treats others. That's the last time I saw him."

"What happened?"

Lucy clenched her fists and slightly gritted her teeth.

"My friends and I ended up getting sealed away on an island for seven years and he died! I didn't even get to see him in his final moments nor the person he may have become! At least you got to see your parents fate. The next time you brood, at least consider the fact that you aren't the only one suffering."

Sasuke's pov...

She marched away and his cloak fluttered in the wind as he watched her leave.

 _"_ _I was always alone, then I saw you. I saw someone like me and that made me so happy. However, I didn't know how to approach. You were so cool, ya know? That's why you became my rival. I wanted to show you that I was worthy."_

 _"_ _Worthy?"_

 _"_ _Worthy of being noticed, worthy of being your rival. In the end, I guess it was to be worthy of being your friend."_

He had that conversation with Naruto shortly after the war. Naruto was someone who truly understood him. Sasuke's parents were murdered along with this clan. Solitary was something he understood very well.

At first, he thought he was the only one. Then, he learned how Naruto never met his parents and never had a single friend until Team Seven formed. People feared Naruto for something Naruto himself didn't know about and that was because Naruto had Nine-Tails, a demon that almost destroyed the village sealed inside of him by the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's own father.

Just now, he learned a bit about Lucy's past. Sasuke originally took Lucy as a girl who was always happy and had a perfect life. He learned that wasn't true and that she only held onto what remained, kind of like him, though he tended to push that away, because he didn't like the village, nor he was only a hazard. Hopefully he will get more answers when he goes to her world. She was definitely interesting and people don't interest him very often. It was only a matter of time.

Naruto saw Lucy run off after teme earlier. What happened? He hadn't heard anything since and he was supposed to get sleep before the big day.

Tomorrow would be the first day in history when ninjas traveled to another world occupied with human beings. They didn't know what to expect. There was to many possibilities.

"I wonder what will happen?" Naruto asked himself, as he gazed up at his bedroom ceiling.

Lucy must have good friends. She was so concerned about them, so they must've done something good to earn it. He looked forward to meet them.

 _"_ _Kurama, what do you think about all this?"_

 **"** **I think you're thinking too much. The Naruto I know doesn't think. He just goes with the flow."**

 _"_ _Hey, you're ri- Wait, did you just insult me?"_

 **"** **There's nothing bad about it. You're fun to be around."**

 _"_ _Aw, thanks. It'll all turn out all right somehow. I just hope the teme is nice. He was never much of a people-person and I don't want our first impression to be bad, ya know?"_

 **"** **Since when did you worry so much?"**

 _"_ _Since now, I guess. I've never been to another world before."_

 **"** **Kaguya transported you to another dimension. You literally fought a god and you're worried about going to this girl's dimension."**

 _"_ _Hey, you're right. I literally fought the creator of Chakra! Thanks, K."_

 **"** **K? We're using nicknames now?"**

 _"_ _Heh, heh, yup! Well, I need to get some sleep."_

 **"** **Go do that. I'm going to make sure my Chakra is at it's max, so we're fully prepared."**

 _"_ _Ok! Let's do this!"_

Then, Naruto laid down and slowly drifted off.

Lucy's pov...

Lucy entered the house and saw Rin. She could think about the emo, later.

"Rin, what are you doing up so late?" she asked.

"Lucy!"

Rin ran up and wrapped his arms around her. Teams streamed out of his eyes.

"Rin?" Lucy questioned, while she attempted to comfort him.

"I don't want you to go!" he wailed.

"It'll be ok. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I never break a promise. Now, go to bed. Your mom won't be happy if she realizes you're still up."

"Ok," Rin muttered, as he headed towards the stars.

Tomorrow was going to be a loong day.

 **A/N Hello! Sorry that chapter took so long. It was hard to do Sasuke and Lucy's dialogue. I felt like it had to be perfect and it's so easy to make Sasuke occ.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto and Sasuke will go to Ishgar. Who do you think they will meet first? Also, what do you think Akira will do now that the emperor refused his request? Nothing good, that's for sure!**

 **At some point, Jellal will get involved. It will be a bit after Naruto, Sasuke, and Lucy go to Fairy Tail. I'm not sure how the other members of Crime Sorciere will fit into the story though. They won't have as big as a role as him.**

 **I'm still debating on whether to have the final battle in the Fairy Tail world or Naruto's. I think it'll be Fairy Tail's and Naruto will go get backup from his or something. That's awhile from now.**

 **Also, how do you think Sasuke will react to seeing Lucy's friends? Will he like any of them? His reaction to Natsu will definitely be something.**

 **More Oc's will be introduced soon. They will all be villains, unless there's a guard or someone like that with a minor role.**

 **Akira won't enter Naruto's universe until Naruto and Sasuke are already gone. That's good timing.**

 **What do you think Lisanna will do? Will she join Akira or will she stay in Fairy Tail?**

 **There's also the issue with Kiba. He's not evil, but he has trust issues. I don't plan on killing him. I have plans, though.**

 **See you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: To the Breach

Akira entered a bar with Berlin and Ruby behind him. No one bothered to acknowledge his presence and it didn't bother him. That meant that he would be able to blend in better.

"Go get a drink. You both earned it," Akira said, as he passed them some Jewels. "I have some business to take care of."

Ruby and Berlin glanced at each other before they walked over to the bar counter.

Akira approached a guy with green hair, a black and gray vest, and a dark symbol that was shaped like an eyeball, and had a dot that represented the pupil in the center. The other two thugs who sat beside him looked up when they saw Akira's presence.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the drunk man asked.

"So, you must be Blake," Akira said, with a smirk.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"I have heard about your... unique ability. I have a job for you."

"Where's the coin?" Blake asked.

"I don't have it, but-"

"No coin, no deal. You don't look like much, bud. This part of town is no place for you. If you don't leave, you'll have to learn why Black Eye is one of the top guilds," Blake threatened.

"Oh? Sounds interesting. Show me what you've got!"

Blake? He didn't even look like a challenge. Combat wasn't the purpose of his ability.

Akira stood in the center of the room before Blake and everyone's eyes landed on them.

"Not again," Ruby muttered.

Blake charged and Akira's smirk didn't fade. Akira gripped Blake's wrist and crushed it so hard that it almost snapped in two. Then, he dragged Blake behind him and slammed his foot into Blake's rear end, which knocked him down to his knees.

"Maybe if you were sober, you would stand an actual chance in a fight," Akira deadpanned.

"What do you want?" Blake asked.

"Meet me outside in a few minutes. Then, we can talk about the details."

A few minutes later, they met outside. Ruby and Berlin stayed inside. Akira would work out the agreement. He always had a plan.

"You want me to do _what?_

"Out of all the people in Alvarez, you're the only with that ability," Akira stated.

"But, that's crazy. Even for me."

"It's simpler than you think. I can get us in and my comrades can take out the guards. From there, it's up to you. Plus, you'll get enough Jewels for life," Akira persuaded.

"Fine, but you better not screw whatever you're planning up."

"Just know that if you double-cross me, you're dead."

Blake gulped and nodded.

"Now, I have to get some people and we'll be on the way. Just, give me a minute."

Later, he introduced them to Ruby and Berlin and they went over the plan. They entered Akira's portal and wound up in the throne room.

"Stop! You have no authority to be in this area!" a guard by the throne yelled.

One Blood Crystal pierced his arm while another did the same to the other and it pinned him against the wall. Light blasted away the other ones sword and Berlin ran up and smashed his head, which knocked the guard out. Akira used on portal on the guy stuck to the wall and afterwards, he used on on the unconscious one.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the emperor shouted, as he prepared to step off his throne.

"Now," Akira instructed.

Blake looked at the emperor and concentrated. Blake's body hit the floor and the emperor froze before he sulked.

"Freeze!" a guard demanded.

"You are under arrest for attacking the emperor!"

The emperor's eyes shot open and he sat up straight. That was when Blake's body stood up.

"What happened? Why am I-"

"Stand down!" the 'emperor' ordered. "That man tried to kill me! Those three saved my life! Take him to the dungeon! These three shall be rewarded."

"Wait, I'm the emperor!" 'Blake' protested. "Not him! He's an impostor!"

"Shut up, you're coming with us," the guard said, as he tapped 'Blake' with his spear.

"You will not get away with this, you hear me?! You will rue the day you ever messed with me!"

"Sure, maybe in another life," Ruby sarcastically said.

"Noooo!"

"That was easy," Berlin stated.

"Yes, you all did a fantastic job. Oh great emperor, will you please give us a place on the Council?" Akira inquired.

"Yes."

"Wasn't that your body?" Ruby asked.

"That's not my body. Mine was destroyed a long time ago. I can possess any humanoid."

"Now, you are one, if not the richest person in the world. You must be proud," Berlin complimented.

"Of course I am. I just completed my life's goal."

"In return, you shall help me complete mine," Akira finished.

"It is fair. I do a job until I'm rewarded, and we still have a world to dominate."

"I will let you have your fun. Then, I have to deal with the Council. After that, I have some 'traveling' to do. Also, I request that you give us the best rooms, besides your own, of course."

"Very, well. I hope they will do you good."

"Oh, they will."

In the Hokage's office...

"I will now give you some of my Chakra," Ino said.

She held a shot and Naruto held out his arm. He grimaced when the needle entered his skin, but it was done in seconds. Sasuke didn't even flinch when she gave him some, though he rubbed his arm a bit afterwards.

"What about me?" Lucy asked.

"Giving a mage Chakra is a bad idea. We don't know what kind of effects could transpire."

"Oh," Lucy muttered, slightly disappointed.

"You guys better come back," Sakura said.

"We will, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, as he held his fist in the air for dramatic effect.

"Yup!" Lucy agreed.

Sasuke stayed silent, but paid close attention.

"We've heard that the nearest portal is in the desert, close to the Sand Village. You should be able to get there in a weeks worth of time. Make sure to bring plenty of water."

"Ok!" Naruto and Lucy said.

"Please, stay close to each other. I don't want to lose any of you," Sakura beseeched.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We'll be fine. We always are, right, Sasuke?" Naruto reassured.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"Lucy, you'll be visiting the Kazekage, the leader of the Sand. Make sure to be on your best behavior, and that goes to you too, Naruto," Ino warned.

"We got it," Naruto persuaded.

"Let's go while there's still daylight," Sasuke stated.

With that, they said their final goodbyes, gathered their supplies, and left the village.

Seven days later...

"We should be close to the village," Sasuke informed, as they trudged on the sand.

"Good, I can't take this anymore," Lucy muttered, while she slouched.

"Hey, I think I see it!" Naruto alerted.

They stepped on the hill and looked into the distance. Sure enough, what looked like a village was near the horizon.

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed.

 _"_ _Hey Ino, we're at the Sand Village!"_ Naruto thought.

 _"_ _Good, I'll tell everyone," Ino responded. "How are Lucy and Sasuke doing?"_

 _"_ _Sasuke is being Sasuke and Lucy just perked up a minute ago,"_ Naruto answered.

 _"_ _I'm glad. Sakura has been worried and so have the others, though, not all of them show it."_

 _"_ _Well, we're ok!"_

"Get moving, dope," Sasuke spat, as he walked by.

"Hey!"

Lucy was in the lead, despite the fact that she didn't know the area very well. It was as if she had no fear.

A few hours passed until they reached the gate. It was sunset. Lucy admired the weird round-shaped buildings. She had never seen a place like that before.

"Pretty!" Lucy acknowledged.

"Halt! State your business," the Sand Shinobi ordered.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm here to meet an old friend of mine."

"Proceed," the guard said.

The gate opened and they entered the city.

"Wow, that was easy," Lucy stated.

"I'm pretty well-known around here. Awhile back, I saved the Kazekage with a little help from some friends. Plus, I helped back in the war."

"The war?"

"The Fourth Great Ninja War. Me and the teme were the main reason it was stopped, though it couldn't have been done without the others. It was the worst war in our history and hopefully the last," Naruto explained.

"It's not the last," Sasuke interjected. "Whoever the guy Lucy mentioned will cause the next and it may involve both worlds if we don't stop it."

"We'll stop it! My friends and I always do!" Lucy swore.

"We'll see."

They strolled through the town and Lucy noticed that most of the people didn't have ninja gear.

"Does everyone have powers?" Lucy asked.

"Everyone has a little Chakra, though many don't have enough to activate it," Sasuke explained.

"That's kind of similar to my world. Only about ten, maybe twenty percent of the world's population are mages. The rest are normal people."

"Your world seems pretty cool. I'm looking forward to seeing it," Naruto said.

"Yeah!"

They reached a big building and Naruto talked to the guards. Moments later, they entered and were directed to another section.

"Kazekage-Sama, some people have requested to see you," the guard alerted.

"Thank you. You may leave."

"Yes, sir."

Lucy saw a man with dull red hair, a symbol that said 'love' and he also wore white with some weird hat. She decided not to question it.

"Gaara! Long time no see!" Naruto greeted, with a bright smile.

"Naruto," Gaara said. "Ah, and Sasuke. It's been a long time. I haven't seen you since the Summit."

"Hn."

"And who is your new friend?" Gaara asked.

"This is Lucy. She's the weird girl I told you about in the letter," Naruto introduced.

"I'm not weird!" Lucy loudly said, before she realized her mistake. "Sorry."

"It's quite all right. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. So, I assume you want to talk about the disturbance."

"We plan on entering the portal tomorrow. Where is it?" Sasuke stated.

"You have to leave the back end of the city and go a little ways. It's a little to close for comfort. If it gets any bigger, this city will be wiped off the map," Gaara responded.

"Is there any way to contain it?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly, there isn't. I've tried using my sand, but it was consumed instantly. All we can do know is protect what is left and hope for the best. Anyway, since you'll be staying the night, Temari and Kankuro can direct you to your rooms."

A side-door flew open and Temari and Kankuro who were being held by Gaara's sand were brought into the room.

"We didn't mean to spy on you! We just overheard something and got curious!" Kankuro persuaded.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad," Gaara said.

"Hello," Lucy greeted, awkwardly.

"Naruto, who's the babe?" Kankuro asked, as the sand flew away, and Temari conked him on the head.

"You already know who she is," Temari grumbled.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you."

"Naruto, is she your girlfriend?" Kankuro questioned.

"Eh?!" Naruto and Lucy said.

"No? Wait, she isn't yours, right Sasuke?"

"I have no interest in her," Sasuke deadpanned.

"For the record, I am not anybody's," Lucy confirmed.

"I like her," Temari muttered.

"Hn."

"I see. So, that means you're single?" Kankuro stated, changing the subject.

"Guys, I am sure Lucy is popular with the boys back home. I mean, look at her!" Temari complimented.

"Thanks, I think," Lucy mumbled.

"I think she's out of either of your league, Naruto and Sasuke," Kankuro said. "It's not everyday you find a babe like this. I bet her friends are good-looking too."

"Mira is a model and Erza..."

Lucy thought about Erza beating people up because of her cake. She also thought about how all the guild members are scared shirtless (literally for Gray's case) of her. The other guys, except for Sasuke, shuddered after they heard the description.

"There's also Evergreen and Levy, though, Levy is already taken. I think Evergreen is with Elfman. Oh, there's also Juvia, though she's always chasing after Gray. Lisanna is cute, though I think she likes Natsu," Lucy explained. "There's also Wendy, though she's to young for you, and Carla, though she's a cat. Polyrusca is to old for any of us."

Everyone, Gaara included, didn't know what to think about the description.

"Well, I'm sure you guys are tired. Let us show you to your rooms," Temari suggested.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Good luck," Gaara said, as they left.

"Thanks for everything!" Lucy hollered, before she exited the room.

They were showed to their rooms and they all had a chance to unpack. Lucy took a shower the first chance she got and thought about the day's events. Gaara was surprisingly nice. There was obviously some history between Gaara and Sasuke and from the way Gaara said it, it wasn't good. What did Sasuke do and why?

Naruto said he saved Gaara at some point. The village leader's are supposed to be one of the strongest ninjas. It must've been something bad if it troubled Gaara. She remembered how easy it was for Gaara to detect Temari and Kankuro. Did Sasuke notice as well?

Lucy sighed and exited the bathroom, with nothing but a towel on. She screeched when she saw Gaara.

"Cover your eyes!" Lucy demanded, as she threw some stuff at him.

The sand blocked the items. She grabbed her clothes, went into the bathroom, got dressed, then came out, and her face was redder than a tomato.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, while she looked at the ground.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You seem interesting," he answered.

"And why is that?"

"You are nice to Naruto, despite what lays within him, and to Sasuke, who has committed many crimes against the Elemental Nations. You also treated my like a normal person, despite my position."

"All right, I've had it. What did Sasuke do? I keep hearing about him being bad, yet no one is telling me," she stated.

"After being part of Team Kakashi, which consisted of Naruto, Kakashi, him, and Sakura for about a year, he betrayed. He almost killed Naruto and even so, Naruto swore to bring him back, no matter what the cost. Sasuke went so far as to joining Orochimaru, one of three Saninn, in order to gain power for his revenge."

"Sasuke said he got it."

"He did. It's not my place to tell you all the details, but he found some rather surprising details about the killer. That increased his hatred for Konoha, to a point where he was going to destroy it. Then, the war happened, and he joined Naruto and the others part way through. In the end, him and Naruto fought, and they each lost an arm. Naruto believed that they made peace that day, but Sasuke left after he served his jail time and was on a mission until you saw him back in Konoha the first time," Gaara explained.

"Wow. For awhile, Natsu and Gray were at each others throats. Gray went bad, but it turned out that he was on an undercover mission for Erza. During the war, he and Natsu fought and nearly killed each other, but Erza intervened. They are rivals, but in the end, they are friends," Lucy told him.

"You speak highly of these people."

"Of course. They are my friends and my family. I couldn't live without them."

"And that is why you must get back to them," she summarized.

"They are in danger. I have to get back before it is too late."

"Get some rest, then. It was good to speak to you, Lucy."

"Thank you, Gaara-Sama."

"Just 'Gaara' will do. I told you, any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine. You are always welcome to the Village of the Sand."

Moments later, Gaara stood and Lucy watched him leave.

"Well, I got to go to sleep! I have a big day tomorrow!"

So she did.

Meanwhile, Sasuke stood on a balcony that outlooked the city. The moon was almost full. His cloak fluttered in the wind.

 _"_ _Sasuke, you awake?"_

 _"_ _Of course, Yamanaka," he responded._

 _"_ _I just wanted to make sure you were ok."_

 _"_ _I can take care of myself."_

 _"_ _I know. It's just, we have never set foot in the new world. You don't know what to expect. I'm worried, Sasuke. Not just for you. For Naruto and for Lucy, even though she's from there. That guy she mentioned sounds really dangerous. He could become a problem for both worlds if we're not careful and there's all the bandits around here. Sakura's always busy at the hospital, Shikamaru is helping Kakashi, so Chaoji is the only person around. Just, promise me that you won't take the people you meet for granted."_

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _"_ _Just forget that I asked. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you more tomorrow."_

She stopped talking. Sasuke didn't like to sleep, because he didn't feel safe. However, he was in the Kazekage's place, so it should be fine. He really needed sleep, because tomorrow would be one heck of a day.

Sasuke entered his bedroom and prepared for a long-nights sleep.

In Konoha the next morning...

Kiba entered Kakashi's office.

"Ok, remember the plan," he told himself.

"Ah, Inuzuka, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"I have something to report."

"Oh?"

"It involves Sasuke Uchiha," Kiba stated.

"What did he do?"

"A day or two ago, Sasuke attacked Rock Lee."

"Did he use any weapons?"

"No, but he shoved Lee to the ground."

"What did Lee do to provoke him?" Kakashi asked.

"Lee said something about Sasuke's family or something. But, Sasuke still attacked him! Plus, he tried to kill the Kages and worked with Orochimaru! Don't forget all the times he tried to kill Naruto! And, how many times did he try to kill Sakura? He tried to kill you and Sai as well!" Kiba accused.

"Sasuke didn't actually try to kill him. If he did, Lee would be dead. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Since when did you care about work?!" Kiba yelled.

"Since I became Hokage. Now, leave, before harsher methods must be used."

Kiba huffed and ran out the door.

"If Sasuke wasn't previously on his team, he would've done something. If only he didn't leave, I could've done something. Something to provoke him."

Kiba walked through town and saw a lady with crimson armor and scarlet hair. She didn't wear a headband.

"Hello gorgeous, new around here?" Kiba flirted.

"I guess you could say that. I decided to visit Konoha with a couple friends. What can you tell me about this place?"

"Well, the Hokage is a piece of sh*t. He cares more about comrades than his duty," Kiba answered.

"What happened?"

"There's this guy who betrayed the village and he only had a year of jail-time, despite the fact that he tried to murder the Kages, tried to kill my friends, and aided an infamous criminal. If Tsunade was in charge, maybe she could do something about it, but the hag left for a vacation at the worst time. If only I could prove how horrible he is," Kiba explained.

"I can help with that," a voice said.

Kiba looked up and saw a mysterious guy who wore mostly white and had long blond hair.

"Who are you?"

"Akira. This is Ruby, and this is Berlin. At home, we are known as hindrances against two major powers. If it is revenge you're seeking, we can help."

"What's the catch?" Kiba questioned. There was _always_ a catch.

"In order to prove your worth, you have to kill someone. You're a ninja, so it should be a fairly easy task. Are you up for it?"

Kiba thought it over. These guys seemed suspicious. He normally went with his gut and his gut currently told him to decline, but there was a part of him that wanted to try. No one ever listened to him, and he was sick of it. It was about time he took action.

"Sure. Who do I have to kill?"

In the desert by the Sand Village...

"Stay close to me," Naruto said. "I'll get us up there."

"Okay!" Lucy responded.

Orange Chakra covered Naruto's body and some shaped like an arm grabbed her and Sasuke. He leapt high in the air and the large house-sized portal started to suck them in.

"Whoa!" Naruto shouted, while he tumbled in the air, while he attempted to hold onto Sasuke and Lucy.

They entered the portal and darkness surrounded them. Naruto was the only source of light.

"Let's go ahead," Sasuke suggested.

They listened.

 _"_ _Ino, we're in the portal. Ino?"_ Naruto stated.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't contact Ino."

Naruto's Chakra turned off and they were left in pitch black. A bright light shined up ahead and they continued to move towards it. Then, they exited and were welcomed by the sun.

 **A/N Yes, I know that they said they would go to the Fairy Tail world this chapter, but I had more material than I thought. If I kept going, the chapter would be to long. This chapter was ten pages and that's longer than usual.**

 **I decided to stop doing the pov things. Sometimes I mess up with them and it looks bad. I'll always put the persons name as the first word of a sentence when I chance the pov.**

 **Akira entering that world happened quicker than I originally planned. Let's just say that he wanted to check it out. Recruiting people that day wasn't his original plan, but he decided to work around it and give Kiba a chance.**

 **Speaking of which, who do you think Kiba has to kill? Where do you think the portal will drop Naruto, Sasuke, and Lucy? Hint: It'll be somewhere near Magnolia. They will most likely meet the other Fairy Tail members next chapter. I've been having a hard time coming up with chapter names, but I think I have a good one for next time. Well, see you then!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fairy Tail

Chapter 6: Fairy Tail

"Whoa..." Naruto muttered. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Fiore!" Lucy exclaimed.

They were currently up on a mountain that overlooked a huge forest. Lucy knew that they weren't far from Magnolia, since she has been around that part of Fiore many times before.

"We shouldn't be far. Come on!"

"Far from what?" Naruto asked, as Lucy dragged him.

Sasuke only watched from the background.

"Fairy Tail!"

A few hours later, they approached Magnolia.

"So, everyone uses magic and you're part of one of these guilds," Sasuke summarized.

"Yup!"

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted. "I can't wait to meet everyone!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, want a copy of Sorcer's Weekly?"

"Sure!" Lucy answered, as she took it from the guys hand.

"That'll be a hundred Jewel."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked, as she used her sex-appeal.

Moments later...

"Ugh! I can't believe that he only lowered it by ten Jewel!"

"Heh, heh, heh!" Naruto laughed, with his foxy grin.

Naruto was overly amused by the whole thing in Lucy's opinion. She wished she knew what Sasuke thought, since he was silent since then.

"It's not funny!" Lucy protested.

"What's Sorcer's Weekly?" Sasuke asked, as an attempt to change the subject.

"It gives you info about what all the guilds are like. There's models, lists of events, and more! Look!"

Lucy flipped to the page about Fairy Tail.

There were pictures about the members doing all sorts of crazy things in the guild, including fighting, drinking, and single pictures. Mirajane had a whole page to herself and she was in a bikini.

"Who's that?" Naruto questioned.

"That's Mirajane Strauss. She's a famous model and a former S-Class mage. She's one of my closest friends," Lucy said, as she bragged a bit towards the end.

"And this?"

"Erza Scarlet, S-Class mage and rival of Mira. She's a member of my team. Oh, don't mess with her cake."

"Why?"

"Just, don't," Lucy warned.

"Who are they?"

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, these two have been rivals forever. Natsu is the whole reason I joined Fairy Tail. He may not seem great from the rumors, but he's a good guy, same with all of them."

"You really have a lot of pride in them," Sasuke noted.

"Of course! They're the reason I am the way I am today! Plus, without them, I would never have met you guys. Ah, there it is!"

Naruto looked up and his eyes widened. What he saw was a mini castle.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Awesome!" Naruto yelled, while Sasuke silently watched.

' _What a dope,'_ Sasuke thought. _'I bet he'll fit in perfectly here.'_

Lucy opened the door. Everyones eyes landed on them, more pacifically, her.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Happy cried.

Happy flew right into her and knocked her down to the floor.

"Happy!"

"Sasuke, the cat talks!" Naruto shouted, as he pointed in that direction.

"Who's the blond?" Gray asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! This is te-Sasuke Uchiha! He doesn't talk much."

"Hn," Sasuke stated, which only confirmed Naruto's point.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. Wanna fight?"

"Heck yeah!"

Lucy got up and noticed that Naruto and Gray were in the center of the guild. Everyone else gathered around.

Gray used some hand-signs and a row of jagged ice shot towards Naruto. It hit and Naruto faded away into a cloud of smoke. Then, Naruto appeared behind Gray and Gray used an ice sword to block Naruto's kunai.

"Not bad," Gray said.

"Same too you. I haven't had a good fight in awhile."

"Yo, Sasuke, come have a drink with me!" Cana called, while she held a mug.

He said 'bye' to Lucy and went over to Cana.

"Is the guild always like this?" Sasuke asked.

"Pretty much," she answered, as she poured Sasuke some booze. "But, that's what I 'hic' love about it. You guys should think about joining. I could use more drinking buddies."

Gray just finished repelling Naruto's Shadow Clones. Both were sweating and almost out of breath.

"I'm not done yet! Ice Sword!"

Gray charged Naruto and Naruto did the same with his kunai. They were about to attack, but something made them stop.

"Are you guys fighting?" Erza asked.

"N-No ma'am!" Gray swore.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto challenged.

"He's talking back to Erza..." some of the other members muttered, with fear.

Even Natsu was scared of Erza. Naruto had more guts than he, or any of them thought. Natsu would definitely have to fight him.

"Not even going to hide it? Looks like I have to teach this newby some respect."

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid!"

"Very, well. Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

A golden glow surrounded her body and silver armor with angel wings on the back replaced her old outfit.

"What is that power?" Sasuke asked.

"Erza can equip any type of armor, outfit, or weapon with will," Mira explained. "She's one of the strongest women in Fairy Tail, besides me."

Sasuke raised a brow at that. It looks like him and Naruto will only be another addition to the list of rivalries around there.

"Even so, I bet she's got nothing on the dope."

"Huh?"

"You see, where I come from, Naruto is the only one who can rival me and vice versa."

Naruto moved so fast that Erza could barely track him. He almost got her, but she ended up in the air.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five other Naruto's appeared and they ran towards Erza. A sword pierced through one and another. The other few prevailed.

"Heart Kreuz Armor!"

She equipped into her original gear and a sword appeared in midair and she grabbed it as she ran towards the remaining Naruto's. Something blue and swirly began to form in the middle ones hands.

"Rasengan!"

"Wind God Armor!"

A tribal-like robe with mixtures of yellow and a green sash appeared on her body. Both attacks closed in on their targets.

"Stop!" a voice bellowed.

"Master!" Erza said, as she equipped into her original gear.

"Who's the old guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail."

"So I am. Who are these two?"

"These are Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. They helped me when I was trapped in the other world," Lucy answered.

"Thank you for helping Lucy. We were worried sick. We owe you all an explanation. Listen up, brats! What I'm about to say is very important."

The master told them about Akira's attack in Crocus and the aftermath.

"He went silent?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we've been trying to locate him ever since with no luck."

Lisanna glanced at the floor. She remembered Akira's offer and nobody but Mira, Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy knew that she lost her magic. Should she tell them?

"I-" Lisanna started.

"So, all we've got to do is wait for any news to pop up and kick his ass, right?" Natsu said.

"Exactly! Though, we need to be careful. We don't know what we're up against and this also involves a world we know nothing about. Naruto, Sasuke, do you want to join Fairy Tail!"

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sasuke?"

"I guess, since we each have the same enemy."

"You're a practical young man, though I hope you learn to love the guild for what it is, instead of using it to take down your foe. Mira, the stamps."

"Ok!"

"Oh, were you going to say something, Lisanna?" Natsu asked.

Everyones eyes landed on her. Mira had a suspicion of what it was about, but didn't say anything. So did Erza.

"N-Never mind," Lisanna stuttered.

"What color do you guys want your emblems?" Mira asked.

"Orange!" Naruto yelled.

"Black," Sasuke responded.

"The difference between them is uncanny," Levy mumbled.

"Where do you want it?" Mira questioned.

"On my hand!"

"Right shoulder."

Mira gave Naruto his guild mark and he tried his best not to squeal from excitement.

"Thank you!"

"Sasuke, you're going to have to remove part of your outfit so I can put the stamp on," Mira told him.

Lucy thought she heard him grumble something as he removed part of his outfit. That revealed his muscular arm and Lucy, along with some of the other female teammates stared.

"Mira, you sly devil," Evergreen quietly sneered.

Even Erza looked and Lucy could've sworn that she saw a tiny drop of blood form under Erza's nose.

"Naruto, fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"I will beat you, believe it!"

That broke them all out of their trance and Sasuke slid his sleeve and cloak back over his shoulder.

"Fight me like a true man!" Elfman yelled, as he joined the fight.

Some people started to introduce themselves to Sasuke. He didn't speak much, but did acknowledge them. Lucy smiled as she watched.

"So, Lucy," Cana started, after she slung her arm around Lucy's shoulders. "You got to hang out with two hotties a few days in another dimension. How was it?"

Lucy felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"I-It was pretty good. Not the hotties part, the hanging out with them!"

Her face was bright red.

"Sure, sure. So, what was the other world like?"

"They live in a world where ninjas with powers control everything," Lucy explained, glad that Cana changed the topic.

"Ninjas? You mean the people that Natsu always obsessed over?"

"Yeah, Naruto and Sasuke are ninjas, and are apparently the strongest. I met some of their friends, too. They were nice."

Lucy decided not to mention the encounter with Gaara. She didn't want Cana to get any weird ideas.

"Hi, Lu-chan," Levy greeted.

"Levy-chan!"

The two hugged.

"I'll talk to you more later, Cana, ok?" Lucy said.

"You know where to find me."

The two girls wandered off as various pieces of furniture were destroyed.

At night in Konoha...

It was evening and Hinata left the restaurant. She was hanging out with Ino and Sakura, but it got late and she decided to head home.

Hinata looked up. She thought she saw something on a roof, but there was nothing.

"I must be imagining things," Hinata told herself.

"Hinata!" a voice greeted.

She raised her fist unconsciously and heard someone yelp. Kiba was there holding his nose as some blood leaked out onto his hand.

"Kiba!"

"I'm ok," he stated.

Hinata managed to get some tissues from the restaurant and the bleeding eventually stopped. They eventually ended up hanging out in the mini park.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know you were there," Hinata apologized.

"Stop apologizing. I'm ok. Believe me, I've survived much worse."

That was what he told her, though she was still guilty.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was hanging out with Ino and Sakura," Hinata responded.

"Do you miss Naruto?"

"Y-Yes, I miss him," she admitted, with a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. I really like Naruto, though lately, I've been thinking. Does Naruto like me?"

"Of course he does! Who couldn't like you?!" Kiba answered, loudly.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun. It's just, I feel like Naruto never liked me as much as he liked Sakura. He even talks to Ino and Temari more than me. Naruto didn't notice my existence until the Chuunin Exams. We didn't talk much after that. I thought I have changed, but I'm still the same girl who could only watch from afar," she told him.

"Y-You're really great, Hinata. You just need to show him how much you care, tell him your feelings."

"Y-You're right. Thank you, Kiba."

"Hey Hinata?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you knew you were going to die tomorrow, what would you do?"

"I'd try to make my last moments with the people I love count," she responded, with complete honesty.

"I see. Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

Before she could react, she felt his fist impact her head and she was on the ground, unconscious. Some drops of blood were on the dirt around her head.

"I couldn't do it, you hear me?!" Kiba yelled. "I failed!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong," the voice said.

Akira revealed himself. He stood by the tree with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Kiba asked.

"You still listened to my orders."

"But, I didn't kill her."

"You knew that she was still useful and kept her alive. In occasions where someone would have to kill a loved one, I would make someone else do it, unless they were willing. Even if you killed her, you would've passed. The only way you could've failed is if you tried to kill me or didn't act at all," Akira explained.

"So, I'm in?"

"Yes. Meet me by the gate in an hour. You have until then to pack. I will deal with her."

Kiba nodded after he took one last glance at Hinata and dashed away.

Akira created a portal right above her and it sucked her in. Hinata was gone.

"Let's see how long you survive in a land of mages."

Back in Fairy Tail...

"Let's go on a mission," Natsu suggested.

"A mission? Now?" Lucy questioned.

"We have some time to kill before Akira makes his move," Gray agreed.

"Naruto, Sasuke, want to come with us?" Erza asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered.

"Might as well," Sasuke said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, for no reason.

"'Find the object located in Fish Tower,'" Lucy quoted. "The reward is 200, 000 Jewel. That's more than enough for my rent!"

"Fish!"

"Guess it's settled," Gray stated.

"We'll meet up here tomorrow around nine," Erza told them.

"Aye!"

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Sasuke asked.

"You can stay at my house until you get enough Jewel for your own. Come on!"

Lucy summoned Plue while they were walking and Naruto was overexcited again. They passed the river where the guy in the boat was.

"Hi, Lucy!" he greeted.

"Hello!"

Some fangirls huddled in the background and they stared at Sasuke. Some looked at Lucy and it wasn't in a good way.

"Is this normal?" Lucy whispered.

Even Plue was nervous.

"Just ignore them and they'll go away," Sasuke stated.

"Does it work?"

"Rarely."

"Hey, I'm way better than the teme!" Naruto told the fangirls.

"Don't insult them!" one spat.

They started to throw things at Naruto and Naruto and Lucy started to run. Sasuke trapped the fangirls in a smoke cloud and when it cleared, they were gone.

Lucy opened the door and Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw Lucy's apartment.

"This is my home! Don't destroy anything and don't eat all of my food!"

"This place is amazing! It's way better than my place!" Naruto complimented.

"It sounds like you have problems with people here," Sasuke stated.

He hit a nerve.

"Everyone has broken into my house at least once! Natsu has even snuck into my bed at night! Don't even get me started on the others! I love them, but sometimes, they can be a bit of a handful. Make yourselves at home. I'm going to make dinner, I'm sure you guys are just as hungry as I am."

Lucy left the living room and Sasuke and Naruto were alone.

"Dude, Lucy is awesome! Make sure to thank her later," Naruto lectured.

"You haven't thanked her yet," Sasuke pointed out.

"I will, once we have dinner. I wish the others were here. Sakura would get along with Lucy well and baa-chan would have another old person to talk too. Oh, that reminds me, you still haven't fought anyone yet!"

"There's no point."

"It's fun! Just, don't go all out on them. We don't want them to know all our moves," Naruto said.

"I didn't think you were that smart," Sasuke said, with a smirk.

"Hey! I mainly don't want them to find out, because at home, we're practically gods. Here, I just want some friends who treat us like normal people, ya know?"

"Hn."

Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about. Everyone always treated Sasuke like some abnormally because he was the last Uchiha. It got kind of annoying at times and sometimes, he wished he could erase everyones memories so they would treat him like a normal person instead of a prince.

"Did you see my fight with Erza earlier?" Naruto asked.

"I wasn't paying attention," Sasuke lied.

"Dammit, teme, the least you could do is watch. Maybe you would win more if you did."

That annoyed him a bit, though he decided to pass, since he didn't want to start a fight in someone else's home.

"I haven't enjoyed a fight so much since the last time we spared. Erza, the strongest mage. Looks like we both have another rival," Naruto concluded.

"Both?"

"She might be a better rival than you if you don't step up your game."

"Point taken, though I doubt she could beat me."

"It's not all about strength, Sasuke. It's about what they've accomplished and how close they are to accomplishing their goals. She's already one of the strongest mages in the guild. That reminds me, who is the strongest mage in Fairy Tail? Guess I have to ask Lucy later."

"Dinner is ready!" Lucy called.

They ate and Lucy told them some things about Fiore. Naruto told her some things about the ninja world as well.

"Who's the strongest mage in Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked.

"The strongest? That's a tough question. The master is pretty tough. There's also Gildarts, who attempted a One Hundred Year quest. He failed, but he survived. There's Erza, Mira, Gray, Laxus, and I am pretty tough myself."

"Really?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, I managed to defeat a member of the Spriggan Twelve myself and I am stronger than I was back then!" Lucy bragged. "Though, I personally think Natsu is the strongest. He defeated the Dark Mage Zeref, and Acnologia, the Dragon of Apocalypse. Those are his biggest defeats, though he defeated many others like Mard Geer, a lead member of the guild Tartarous. He had Gray with him, though."

"You guys have demons?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, but we took care of the evil ones. There are the wild ones, but they aren't as much of a problem. Natsu defeated the leader of Tartarous, END by himself."

"I knew he was strong," Naruto said. "Looks like I have another rival."

Sasuke noticed how much Lucy seemed to like Natsu. For some reason, it bothered him. Why would something like that bother him? Liking someone was good, right?

"I dispelled the Genjutsu that nearly enslaved humanity," Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto was surprised. He always knew Sasuke had a hidden ego, but he didn't know that was what it took to lure it out.

"Seriously?"

"Yup! Me, Sasuke, and Sakura defeated someone who was basically a god!" Naruto chimed in. "Things got boring after that, but a couple years later, you showed up."

"I knew you guys were strong, but I didn't expect that. I'm sure you two have done a lot of good for Konoha," Lucy complimented.

"Yup! There was this one time-"

Naruto started blabbering while Sasuke thought. The only good he did was help defeat Madara and Kaguya and kill Orochimaru and Itachi, though he was still evil when he did those things. Itachi wasn't even evil, he was faking it, sort of. Sasuke never really confirmed how he felt about the whole thing.

"Then what happened?" Lucy questioned.

"The village was destroyed. However, most of the people survived and we were able to rebuild. I decided to try and end the cycle of hatred."

"Did it work?"

"Well, the tension between the Elemental Nations stopped and an era of peace formed, until the bandits and now. It's still improvement from before."

"Fairy Tail managed to destroy the Baram Alliance," Lucy said.

"The what?"

"The main factors that held the Dark Guilds together. We had a little help, but we were usually the ones to finish things."

"Wow, you're pretty close to ending the cycle. In fact, I think you're closer than I am. I really need to step up my game. Lucy, you are officially my rival!"

"Thanks, though I didn't defeat them myself," she stated.

"Yes, but you said that you're the reason everyone survived against Tartarous."

"No, it was all because of Aquarius. Because of me, she's gone," Lucy downed.

"And, who summoned her? Sasuke, do you think it's Lucy's fault Aquarius died?"

Sasuke thought back to his older brother, Itachi, how Itachi sacrificed his own life to get rid of Orochimaru's seal, saving Sasuke's life. This case is rather similar, but Aquarius destroyed herself so Lucy could have a future.

"No, Aquarius chose this. It's not your fault," Sasuke defended.

"See?!"

"Maybe this isn't my fault, but it's my fault my mother died. She died to protect me from my clan's destiny. Natsu almost died numerous times trying to protect me and so did many others."

Lucy thought back to when she was abducted by the Phantom Guild. Mira was willing to sacrifice herself along with the master, Reevus, Natsu, Happy, Elfman, Erza, Gray, everyone in the guild, really. Her spirits were there was well.

"Your clan's fate means nothing. You're the only one left, right?!" Sasuke said.

"Well, not quite. You see, my ancestor came through a time portal and she's teaching a bunch of kids. It's kind of awkward, since she's the reason my family suffered, but I don't see her much, so I can deal with it."

"So, you just let her into your life without even questioning her actions or getting a proper explanation."

"That's not what I-"

"Where is she?"

"Huh?"

"Where is she?"

"She's teaching a bunch of early year students at the Magnolia school, why?"

"We're going there, now."

"What?! Wait-"

Sasuke dragged Lucy out the door before Naruto could do a thing. He heard Naruto shouting from a distance and walked faster. Because of personal issues, he can't let a thing like this go unresolved. It would harm his ego.

"Halt! You shall not go any further! I will protect Lucy with my life and-" Loke said.

Sasuke pushed Loke over and picked Lucy up bridal-style. He started to run on top of the buildings and looked at the signs.

"Stop!" Lucy hollered, embarrassed by how he held her and she also didn't want to bother Anna.

"Stop squirming," Sasuke ordered.

"Nooo! Just stop for a second!"

Sasuke listened, though he was impatient. He decided to give her a minute.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! You know that this counts as kidnapping and that that's a crime, right?! Put me down! I can walk myself!"

He pressed her closer to him, and her face reddened. Her ear was inches away from his chest and she could hear his heart beat.

"You're blushing," he noted.

"Shut up!" her face turned redder. "Now, can you give me an explanation of why you took the thing with Anna so seriously?"

"You're not the only one with clan problems. Remember what I told you about the Uchiha's?" Sasuke said.

"That they were killed? Yeah, I remember."

"The one who killed them was my brother."

"No way," Lucy gasped, with her previous aggression replaced with sorrow.

"At the time, I was just a kid. There's no way I could've predicted it. I saw the bodies of my parents. Itachi told me to come find him once I had the same eyes as him."

"The same eyes?" she asked.

"Sharingan," he answered. "Or in his case, Mangekyo."

His visible eye changed into a scarlet hue with a few black flecks. Lucy immediately noticed how it was beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time.

"I began a path of vengeance and did many things. Many terrible things. I tried to kill Naruto and Sakura numerous times, even the Kages. I did kill Itachi only to find out that Konoha's elders were the reason he acted. That's the reason I tried to kill the Kages, I wanted a revolution, one that would change the cruel ways of the Shinobi world, only to be stopped by Naruto. Then, I was imprisoned and was released thanks to his efforts. After that, I took a long mission and was gone until around the time you showed up. It turns out that there was way more about our clan I didn't understand. Madara Uchiha wished for revolution, only to cause a war a century or so later which could've wiped out humanity. Stuff like this is why I want you to have a proper resolution with your ancestor why you still can," he explained.

"I understand. Let's go," Lucy whispered, while she stared into his eye.

They eventually made it to the school. Anna was teaching some night classes, so she was still in the classroom. She just finished her last class and saw Lucy and Sasuke enter the building.

"Lucy!" Anna exclaimed, running over to her.

"Hi, Anna."

"Who's this?"

"That's Sasuke Uchiha, my friend. Sasuke, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

Sasuke nodded and left the room. The remaining students piled out and it was just the two of them.

"Anna, I need to know the truth. Why did you think it was necessary to use Eclipse?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy..."

"Anna, you, you killed my mother!"

Tears were in Lucy's eyes. They were a mixture of sorrow and frustration.

"As you know, I made Eclipse in order to send the Dragonslayers forward in time to kill Acnologia."

"You had Zeref's help!" Lucy accused.

"He was the only one with such knowledge and I needed help. Plus, he wasn't as bad then as he was right before his death."

"Yet, you had to force this destiny upon our clan."

"They were the only ones I could trust. Lucy, listen, no answer I give you will be satisfying. Just know that if I didn't act, if your mother didn't, you wouldn't have had a future."

"Ok, I understand. Thank you, Anna. Because of you, Acnologia was defeated and we were all able to keep our future. Because of you, I was able to meet Natsu and join Fairy Tail. To think all of this came from a sin."

"Sometimes, beautiful things come from darkness," Anna stated, with a sad smile. "Your mother sacrificed herself in order to give this to you. I don't deserve gratitude. I teach to try and give people a positive future, which is the opposite of what I originally did. I even stole children from their timeline and fated them to fight a terrible darkness and possibly die. There's no way to make amends for this, but all I can do is live on. Go, live your life, while I live the rest of mine."

Lucy nodded and left the room.

"How'd it go?" Sasuke asked.

Lucy yelped and noticed him leaning against the wall.

"Sasuke, you scared me! And, it went fine, I guess. Better than I expected. I-thank you. This wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you."

Lucy glanced downward then looked up and pecked Sasuke on the cheek. His face heated up and he rested his fingertips on the spot. Good thing she wasn't looking at him.

"Lucy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto!"

The two ran over to each other. Lucy noticed that Naruto was dragging Loke.

"Don't worry Lucy, I will defeat the bad guy and regain my honor!" Loke declared, as light covered his fist.

"No need, I already handled things. Thanks for your effort, though."

She smiled and then she used her key to force him back into the Spirit World.

"What's wrong, teme? Your face is all red," Naruto asked, Sasuke.

"Nothing, just the heat."

"But, it's not hot in here."

"Let's go home and get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Lucy suggested.

"Aye!"

"Has Happy started to rub off on you, Naruto?"

"Huh? No way!"

They all started to leave the school. Little did they know that a certain man was preparing to make his next move.

 **A/N Wow, that was a long chapter. We're almost at sixty pages!**

 **Not much happened in that chapter. It was more of an introduction for Naruto and Sasuke joining the guild. Lucy did resolve things with Anna, so that was good. I wish they did more of that in the manga. It was kind of left hanging.**

 **So, I've been told that some people are confused. I've decided to make a note of all the plot threads down below. Think of it as a first-quarter summary.**

 **1) Akira is plotting on how to take over the world**

 **2) Anti-Magic**

 **4) All of the pairings, and some are still undecided**

 **5) Lisanna lost her magic and was given an offer to join Akira**

 **6) Kiba just joined Akira**

 **7) Hinata was just sent to Earthland**

 **8) Bandits in the Naruto world**

 **9) The remaining parts of the portal scattered through both worlds**

 **10) Ruby, Berlin, the Council, the guild masters**

 **11) Ino is able to communicate with Naruto/Sasuke with her mind powers**

 **12) Naruto's interest in Erza and Sasuke's new feelings for Lucy**

 **13) Origins of characters that haven't been revealed to N/S/L**

 **14) Hinata missing will cause issues**

 **15) Kiba is trying to deal with Sasuke**

 **16) Naruto still needs to become Hokage, new guild master is needed**

 **17) A portal is near Suna (probably won't do much with this)**

 **18) Sabertooth has to deal with the aftermath of Akira's attack**

 **19) Queen Hisui is dead**

 **20) Blake took over the Emperor's body and is in charge of Alvarez**

 **21) Akira, Ruby, and Berlin joined the Council**

 **That's about all I can think of, though I could've forgotten something. Some of these will be crossed off and some will be added in the future. I haven't decided whether or not I'll keep them around each chapter or not. I probably will, since it's a good way for me to keep track of things. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fish Tower

Lucy's alarm clock rang and she turned it off, sat up and stretched.

"Ok!"

She got dressed and exited the room, only to see a weird scene before her. Naruto's face was in the pillow and it looked like his body was about to slip off the couch. He did moments later.

"Where's Sasuke?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I bet he went to look around. The teme was never good at sitting still," Naruto said.

"Does he _ever_ sleep?"

"Sometimes, though I never see him do so. He's always been like that, even more so after the war."

"Oh. Well, you can use the bathroom now. I have a couple spare toothbrushes in one of the drawers. You can use my toothpaste, it's a big tube," she told him.

"Thanks!"

"Just make sure to dress up before you come down to breakfast."

Naruto started to get ready and Lucy heard someone knock on the door. She proceeded to it and twisted the knob and when it opened, she saw the face of none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"There you are! Where have you been?" she questioned.

"Exploring," was the only answer she received. "Where's the dope?"

"Getting ready. Come in, breakfast is almost ready."

Sasuke stepped in and Naruto came out of the bathroom moments later.

"Where were you, Sasuke?!" Naruto asked.

"Since when did I need a babysitter?"

"Since you betrayed the village! I hate this as much as you do, but I was told to watch you closely. I don't want you getting arrested again."

Sasuke grumbled something that was to quiet for Naruto to hear.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lucy called.

"Remember, if you're mean to Lucy, I will make it so you can't get back up again."

"You can try," Sasuke taunted.

"Why you-"

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!"

Then, Naruto ran over to the table.

By the train station...

"They are late," Erza said.

"Yeah, I wonder where they are?" Gray asked.

"Guys!" Lucy hollered.

"There you are, Luce! I was starting to worry!" Natsu stated.

"Aye!"

"Sorry, breakfast took longer than usual and we lost track of time."

The train pulled up moments later.

"What is that?" Naruto questioned, while his eyes sparkled with amazement.

"A train. It can take you places faster than walking would," Gray answered.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"No! I'm not going!" Natsu persisted. "Let's walk instead!"

"No, way!" Lucy rejected.

"What's in your bags?" Naruto asked, Erza.

"Stuff you don't want to mess with," Erza answered, with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"Let's get on the train," Sasuke suggested.

"Aye!"

They rode to the mission location which was to Mermaid Shore and Erza knocked Natsu out along the way.

"All right, first mission!" Naruto yelled.

Natsu looked like he was about to be sick and Happy tried his best to comfort him.

"No more," Natsu croaked, before he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Loser," Gray mumbled.

"What was that?!"

Natsu felt sick again a second later.

"At least it quiets him down," Sasuke said.

They approached the shore and saw a wooden sign that said 'Fish Tower'.

"This doesn't make any sense. It should be right here!" Erza stated.

Lucy looked over and saw an old woman with glasses, a lavender sweater, a skirt, and a cane. The woman seemed to stare at the vast ocean.

"Hey, lady, do you know where Fish Tower is?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes, Fish Tower is known for the mermaids who guard it. It is said that they only attack those with fowl intent."

"You sure know your stuff," Gray stated, suspicious.

"I've lived far longer than any of you. I have learned a bit in that time."

"How can we find it?" Lucy asked.

"It is said that only those with a grey heart can find it. See that stone?"

A round stone with some groves in it was on the grass that was right before the edge of the cliff.

"A gray heart?" Natsu questioned.

"A heart that is on the border of light and darkness. The person is neither good or bad."

"Let me-" Gray started.

"I'll do it," Sasuke finished.

"Are you sure? We don't know if you're the one," Erza warned.

"No, this should work. I'm positive," Naruto said, as he brimmed with confidence.

Sasuke took out his sword and it gleamed in the sunlight. He stepped forward and pulled up his sleeve and cut his arm. Then, some drops of blood stained the stone. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure it-" Gray started.

There was a noise and they noticed that the water level changed in one area. Something rose out of the sea and towered above them. It was a tower shaped like a purple fish and one of its eyes stared right at them.

"Fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Aye!" Natsu agreed.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?" Erza asked.

"It's just a scratch."

He covered up the wound and tore off part of his outfit before he tied the wound up.

"Let's go!" Lucy said, after a path in the sand cleared up.

"Aye!"

Happy carried Natsu and the others took the long way down. The old lady watched as they faded from her view.

"Whoa..." Naruto and Natsu said.

Mermaids were in the water, but none of it touched them. They were lucky the path opened up or they would've been stabbed alive.

"A doorbell!" Naruto alerted.

"Can I push it?" Happy asked.

"Go ahead, buddy," Natsu answered.

Happy pushed the yellow button and there was a moment of silence before the door opened. They entered the hallway and the only light source was from some torches. Natsu used some of his fire to light the way.

They entered a giant room that had some flat stone pathways with pools of water on the sides. A pedestal with an amulet that had some gold flower-shaped circles for the chain with a turquoise stone and silver making it look like a flower pattern for the design.

"There it is!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran up towards the amulet.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke demanded.

Naruto picked it up and the pedestal sunk into the floor. The pools of water rose and a few screeches were heard.

"We need to get out of here!" Lucy said.

"I can freeze the water, but we need to move!" Gray yelled, as they closed in on the door.

He froze the water the second they left.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted.

The ocean water covered Natsu before Happy could get to him. Lucy, Gray, Naruto, Erza, Lucy, and Sasuke were all quickly covered.

Lucy was in the deep water, inclosed in blackness. She could see nothing and felt sleepy. Some of the others were near her and they looked like they were in the same situation. Then, she noticed the amulet as it hovered a few feet away from her.

 _"_ _Lucy, Lucy_ ," a mysterious voice in her head whispered.

The voice sounded so peaceful. It was kind of familiar. She was so tempted to close her eyes and let the blanket of darkness cover her for an eternity.

 _"_ _Lucy!"_

Her eyes shot open and she swam towards the amulet that began to sink towards the bottom of the ocean. Images of her parents, her fallen foes and comrades, also her spirits, including Aquarius, showed up in her mind. Then, she gripped the amulet and it began to glow.

Lucy somehow ended up on solid ground, however, everything is black. There was no sign of life, and her body wasn't wet as it should be.

"Natsu? Gray? Everyone?"  
No one answered.

 _"_ _Lucy."_

"Who are you?"

 _"_ _You know."_

"I don't know. Where are we? What's going on?!"  
A blue stone appeared in front of her and it floated in the air. She reached her hand towards it.

 _"_ _Don't, it's dangerous."_

"But, I have to save my friends!"

 _"_ _You aren't ready for that sort of power!"_

"I am if it's what it takes to save my friends!"

She grabbed it and the last thing she heard before she was encased in the blue glow was the voice pleading for her to stop.

Back in reality, the water spread apart and her friends collapsed on sand. They coughed, before they realized what was going on.

"What is going on?" Erza asked, while her elbows pressed against the sand. "I remember seeing Jellal... he was about to kill me."

"Deliora..." Gray grumbled.

"Itachi..."

"Lucy?!" Naruto exclaimed, completely unaffected.

Lucy currently hovered in the air. A light colored marking that had an 'm' symbol was across her chest and her eyes emitted a weird glow. It faded away and she began to fall.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, as he ran to catch her.

He did and the amulet rolled out of her hand. It cracked, but none of them noticed. The water level didn't rise.

"Thanks, Natsu," Lucy stated, with a smile.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I remember grabbing the amulet, and that's it. There was also... a voice."

"A voice?" Erza asked.

"Did it sound like a fish?" Happy questioned.

"I don't know. It knew my name and said that I know who it came from," Lucy explained.

"Who is it?" Gray questioned.

"I don't know! It told me I knew but I don't!"

"Hearing voices isn't so strange. I always hear Nine-Tails," Naruto reassured.

"That isn't reassuring at all," Lucy muttered.

"I'm sure it'll work out somehow," Gray said.

"Yeah, we'll help you, Lucy!" Erza stated, with a small smile.

"Thanks," she told them.

"What are we going to do about the quest?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh my gosh, we completely forgot about the quest! The amulet broke, it's all my fault," Lucy quickly said.

"No, it's ok. You all meant well," the old lady said.

"You?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes. I am a guardian of Fish Tower. I used to serve the Mermaid Empress, back before she was injured by a shark and sealed her power in the amulet. I was bound by blood to the queen, so the amulet was my lifeforce. Now, I am free. Thank you. As my last act, I shall send the tower to be forever lost in the sea."

"Wait, what was that voice? Was that you?! Lucy pondered.

"I know not of any voice. You are powerful, child. I hope you use that power well. Farewell."

The lady began to turn into golden sparkles and she faded out of existence.

"I don't know what happened, but that was awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! We got to steal an amulet, get to see Lucy with an awesome power-up, and save an old lady!" Natsu agreed.

"Overall, I say this mission is-" Erza started.

With the client...

"A fail!" the chubby man declared.

"We found the amulet," Gray reminded.

"Yes, but it's scarred! I can't put an item like this in my collection!"

"So, we aren't being paid?" Lucy asked, with puppy-dog eyes.

"No! I want you to leave and make sure to tell your master that I won't be sending Fairy Tail any more mission requests!"

"Why don't you just repair the amulet? You're rich, I'm sure you can figure it out," Sasuke suggested.

"There's no way that's possible! Besides, it's not worth my time and neither are you!"

The client looked up and saw Sasuke's Sharingan which made his blood freeze.

"Are you sure?"

They left and everyone was satisfied with the reward. The client was left shaking in a corner.

"What did you show him?" Naruto whispered.

"What would happen if I didn't get what I want."

"I'm not sure what you did, but now I have enough rent for a few months! Thanks, Sasuke!" Lucy stated.

"Hn."

Naruto noticed the tint of pink that appeared on Sasuke's face before Sasuke turned his head away from Lucy.

"Oh, I get it," Naruto said, with a naughty grin.

"He liiiiiiikes her," Happy stated, while he tried his best not to laugh.

Happy smashed Happy's face with his elbow and Happy fell to the ground before Lucy turned around.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, oblivious of the situation, even though she knew Happy and Naruto were up to something.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how Sasuke needs to get a girlfriend," Naruto answered.

If glares could kill, the glare that Sasuke gave Naruto would kill him over a thousand times.

"Oh, really? What kind of girl interests you, Sasuke?" Lucy questioned.

He mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Hm?"

"None of your concern."

"Ah, come on, you can tell me. I won't tell."

"Come on, Sasuke!" Naruto encouraged.

Natsu secretly listened into the conversation, but tried to focus on the one he currently had with Happy. Gray currently spoke to Erza while they were on their way back to the train.

"Well, I'd prefer her to be able to hold her own ground. I can't be protecting someone all the time. I'd also like them to be smart, nice, and someone who cares about me, not just my looks."

Naruto was surprised that he said so much.

"Wow, it's like you and Sakura are meant to be together," Naruto commented.

Lucy felt something weird stir inside her when he said that. Whatever it was, it didn't feel good.

Sasuke spent some time with Sakura when they were on Team Seven, but after that, Sasuke left and they didn't speak much. Most of the occasions in the war were bad for conversation and he did some horrible things to her. He abandoned everyone after the war and came back around the time Lucy entered Konoha.

"We're just friends," Sasuke rejected.

"But, the best relationships start from being 'just friends'," Naruto pointed out.

"W-Well, I'm sure that she's busy with her job as a Medical Ninja," Lucy reminded.

"True, I'm not sure how a relationship with her would work if she's always working and you're always out of town. How about Ino?"

The times he saw Ino back in their academy days, she was an annoying fangirl. He was glad when he saw that she had changed, but they never talked.

"No."

"Tenten?"

"The girl who likes weapons and obsesses over Neji? No thanks," Sasuke said.

"Karin? She likes you."

Lucy didn't recognize that name. Maybe it was one of the ones Sasuke met on his travels.

"Too clingy."

"Hinata?"

"Too shy."

Sasuke decided not to tell Naruto that it was because he knew she liked him. The shy part was also a reason, but he could see Hinata as a good house-wife.

"Tsunade?"

"Hell, no!"

"I know, I was just messing with you."

"Is that all of the Kunoichi in the village?" Lucy asked.

"Well, there's also Temari who comes by sometimes, but she's with Shikamaru. There is also Shizune, Kurenai Sensei, and Anko. Sasuke, you might like her. She also likes snakes and is pretty tough. She faced off against Orochimaru during the Chuunin Exams."

"Well, there are plenty of fish in the sea! Plenty in your case, since you have access to two worlds," Lucy said.

"True, maybe the right one hasn't come along yet," Naruto agreed. "Ah, there's the train! Let's go!"

Then, they all boarded the train.

 **A/N So, that was a mini chapter. I started school, so I will probably only update on weekends.**

 **Questions:**

 **1) What was that weird voice?**

 **2) How does the owner of the voice recognize Lucy?**

 **3) Opinion on the Fish Tower?**

 **4) How'd you like Lucy's power-up?**

 **1) Akira is plotting on how to take over the world**

 **2) Anti-Magic**

 **4) All of the pairings, and some are still undecided**

 **5) Lisanna lost her magic and was given an offer to join Akira**

 **6) Kiba just joined Akira**

 **7) Hinata was just sent to Earthland**

 **8) Bandits in the Naruto world**

 **9) The remaining parts of the portal scattered through both worlds**

 **10) Ruby, Berlin, the Council, the guild masters**

 **11) Ino is able to communicate with Naruto/Sasuke with her mind powers**

 **12) Sasuke's new feelings for Lucy**

 **13) Origins of characters that haven't been revealed to N/S/L**

 **14) Kiba is trying to deal with Sasuke**

 **15) Naruto still needs to become Hokage, new guild master is needed**

 **16) A portal is near Suna (probably won't do much with this)**

 **17) Sabertooth has to deal with the aftermath of Akira's attack**

 **18) Queen Hisui is dead**

 **19) Blake took over the Emperor's body and is in charge of Alvarez**

 **20) Akira, Ruby, and Berlin joined the Council**

 **See you next time!**


	8. Omake: Naruto and Gray

**A/N I've started to make omakes for characters and ships! I may even make some about the villains. Someone gave me a review that said they wanted some Naruto and Gray so I'm giving it to them! It's up to you whether to ship it or to Brotp it. Enjoy!**

Naruto Uzumaki was currently hanging out with Natsu. Natsu ended up saying his goodbyes and they headed towards the guild door. It was currently evening and everyone was heading home.

"Hey, Naruto!" Gray greeted.

"Hi, Gray! What's up?"

"We never finished our fight earlier."

"True. Wanna go?" Naruto agreed.

"We should do it somewhere else. I'd rather not get on the master's bad side."

"Right. Let's go!"

They left the guild and somehow ended up on the side of a river. No one was around, so it was the perfect location. Naruto and Gray stood across from each other, waiting for the other to move.

"Ready when you are," Gray remarked, with a smirk.

Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Gray. Gray barely scooted back in time.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five Shadow Clones appeared beside the original Naruto and each ran towards Gray. A Rasengan appeared in the hand of one and two of the other clones tossed him.

"Ice Make: Bow!"

Gray released an ice arrow and it pierced the Naruto with the Rasengan in the chest, which made it disappear in a cloud of smoke. He used his sword to try to attack the Naruto who stood behind him, only for the Naruto to backflip and land on top of the water.

"What are you going to do now, huh, baka?" Naruto taunted.

Three Naruto's stood side by side. Normally Naruto multiplying would freak someone out, but Gray smirked.

"Ice Make: Freeze."

He rested his hands on the sand and a wall of ice coated the water. Naruto's Shadow Clones were destroyed and only him, the original remained.

"I hope you can defrost things!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course I can!"

Naruto threw some shuriken. He expected Gray to either catch them, use ice to deflect them, or dodge, but what he did was more surprising. Dark markings appeared on Gray's body and they absorbed the damage, causing the shuriken to bounce off.

"What is that?" Naruto questioned, as Gray charged towards him.

"I'm what you call a Devil Slayer. I originally got this power for the sake of defeating END, the demon king, but that was taken care of."

"You have demons in your world?"

"Yeah. Some are natural, while others were created by the dark mage, Zeref. He's long gone, along with the demons. Natsu, I, along with the other members of Fairy Tail took care of them!"

Gray swiped at Naruto with his sword and Naruto backflipped.

"It seems like you have experience with demons," Gray remarked.

"Only Lucy knows this, but I have a Nine-Tailed Fox demon sealed away inside of me. In fact, I can show you some of our power!"

Orangish Chakra covered Naruto's body. Gray also noticed the dark marks that resided on some of it. Something told him that Naruto was only using a small portion of his power.

"Ice Make: Chains!"

Ice chains rose out of the ground and attached themselves to Naruto's wrists. He struggled while Gray smirked.

"It's pointless. There's no way you can get out of those."

Naruto screamed and yanked the chains out of the ground. He didn't seem to be effected by the coldness of the ice and created nine Shadow Clones that were each coated in the Fox Chakra.

"Rasengan: Wind Release!"

A white shuriken surrounded a Rasengan and Naruto chucked it at Gray.

"Ice Make!"

Jagged ice surrounded him like a blockade. The Wind Release sliced through it. Gray constantly created ice, in hopes of keeping it at bay. It eventually died down and Gray thawed the ice. He came out, almost out of breath. Naruto's Fox Chakra faded away and he dissipated the clones.

"Sorry, I got a little excited. I shouldn't have used that," Naruto apologized.

"Don't be. I'd rather see you use more power against me than hold back. It makes me seem weak if you don't," Gray reassured.

 _"_ _Idiot,"_ Kurama said, in Naruto's mind.

 _"_ _Hey! It's not like you've had any good action lately, either!"_

 _"_ _True."_

"Well, it was nice hanging out with you, ya know?"

"Yeah, you too. I'm glad to hang out with someone that isn't Natsu for a change."

"You sound like Sasuke," Naruto grumbled.

"The other guy? What can he do?"

"He uses a sword, fire, lighting, and has some visual powers. I feel like I shouldn't tell you everything. He wouldn't appreciate me telling someone who he doesn't know well."

"I understand," Gray responded. "I have to fight him sometime. I can't stand the idea of a fire-guy possibly being stronger than me."

"Ok, but I won't let you take my place as his rival! I also need to have a rematch against Erza, and I still haven't fought Lucy. There's also this Laxus guy someone mentioned, Gajeel, Wendy, and the other members of the Thunder Legion."

"You want to fight Wendy?"

"She's a Fairy Tail member, and a dragonslayer. Of course I'm going to fight her!"

"Suit yourself. Just don't underestimate her because of her size. I've fought her before and she's actually pretty tough. She uses wind magic and enchanting."

"I'm looking forward to it," Naruto said.

Then, he looked up and noticed that it was almost dark.

"Oh no, I better get back before Lucy gets mad! See you tomorrow, Gray! Also, don't forget your shirt!"

"Gah!"

Then, Naruto ran down the path with a goofy grin on his face.

 **A/N I know this was short, but I couldn't come up with enough to extend it. We all know that Naruto has basically god level strength, so he's superior to all of the Fairy Tail members. Natsu could probably face him, but even he would eventually be taken down, unless he went all END mode on him or something.**

 **If you have any other FT/N crossover ships you want to see, let me know!**

 **Next chapter: Hinata in Earthland.**


	9. Chapter 8: Hinata In Earthland

**A/N My username was changed from doritowoman4 to Ninjafairytama! Also, I decided that Grayza will be a main pairing of this story. You won't see moments until later on, though. I will make a separate story for Naruto and Erza.**

The girl with long dark hair opened her eyes and sat up. Her head hurt like hell and she had no idea where she was. Currently, the only thing she remembered was the word 'Hinata'. Was that her name? She assumed it was and decided to go with that for now.

"Where am I?" Hinata asked.

She sat up and looked around the clearing. There was a path not to far away and she strayed down it, not having a single clue where it would take her.

Eventually, she came across a small town. There were about ten buildings and some farms that surrounded it. Hinata walked up to a guy with short brown hair.

"Excuse me, what place is this?" she questioned.

"You are in Ivory Town. The next closest place Magnolia, which hosts the infamous guild, Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, those guys saved the world a few years back. Someday, I plan to go to Magnolia and thank them myself," he told her.

"How do I get there?"

"Keep following the path until it overlooks a town. You will know it when you see it. Just, be careful. You never know what kind of wizards you may find along the way."

Hinata thanked him and continued down the path. What were wizards? Has she ever seen one? What could they do? Fairy Tail seemed like the only place that could give her these answers.

After a day of travel, she finally overlooked the town. Hinata was starved, since she didn't have any food for a day.

"Where's Fairy Tail?" she asked a citizen, once she got down to Magnolia.

"Keep going for a ways and you'll see it."

"Thanks."

Eventually, she came across the castle-like building. That was a guild? She didn't expect it to be so... neat.

"Fight me!" a voice demanded.

Hinata looked up and saw a man with salmon hair annoying a guy with dark raven hair.

"No," the raven haired man refused.

"But, you always fight Naruto!"

"That's different."

"In what way?!"

"Sorry Natsu, but I will always be Sasuke teme's rival!" the spiky blond haired man said, with a grin splattered on his face.

"Why you-"

Natsu tried to punch the raven haired man, only for him to end up with his face against the wooden floor. She barely saw the man move.

"Hello, I'm Lucy," a blond girl greeted.

"H-Hinata."

"Are you here to join Fairy Tail?"

"W-Well, I-"

Just then, the blond man flew across the room and smashed into the wall beside Hinata.

"I said, no fighting!" the scarlet haired woman bellowed.

Lucy saw that Erza's cake was on the floor and shuddered. She was glad that she wasn't in Naruto's place.

"Bring it on!" Naruto yelled, as he stood up. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Hinata?" Lucy questioned.

Hinata gazed at the blond man as if she was in a trance.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"H-Hinata?!"

"You know her?" Erza asked.

"Y-Yeah, she's one of my friends from home."

"Wait, I remember now! You're the one who helped us find Kiba and Shino!" Lucy stated. "I knew you looked familiar!"

"Hyuuga," Sasuke acknowledged, with no particular emotion visible on his face.

"I-I remember now. You guys are Naruto, Sasuke, and Lucy."

"How did you get here, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know. When I woke up, my head was throbbing and I only remembered my name."

"Someone must've knocked her out," Gray said.

 _"_ _Ino, Hinata somehow ended up here!"_ Naruto told her.

 _"_ _How is that possible? I was with her last night!"_

 _"_ _I don't know, it must've happened after you parted."_

 _"_ _I'll let everyone know,"_ Ino warned.

 _"_ _Ok."_

"I just told Ino that you are here," Naruto uttered.

"Ino-chan? How?"

"We're telepathically connected. She's also connected with Sasuke."

"Oh."

"Well, it looks like you'll be here for awhile, so why don't you join Fairy Tail?" the master asked, after he appeared out of no where.

"Master," Erza acknowledged.

"Me? Join Fairy Tail?" Hinata questioned.

"We did, so you might as well," Sasuke said.

"Come on, Hinata!" Naruto encouraged.

Hinata smiled, and said, "Ok!"

She decided to get a lavender mark and she had it placed on the same hand Naruto did.

When everything went back to normal, people started fighting and only some spoke to her. The girls did, and Naruto did briefly, but other than that, most were to caught up with all the battles and the drinking.

"Fight, fight!" Macao chanted, before a chair crashed into his head. "Who threw that?!"

She watched the fighting, but decided not to join. Violence wasn't really her thing.

"Hi, I'm Natsu," a pink haired boy greeted.

"H-Hinata."

"So, I noticed that you haven't joined any of the fights," Natsu said, after an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, fighting isn't really my thing."

"What kind of things do you like to do?"

"I like to nit, read, any quiet activities, really. I also like to hang out with my team and my friends, sometimes," Hinata answered.

"What do you nit?"

"Sweaters, gloves, scarves, those sort of things."

"Cool! This scarf was given to me by my dad. The lady who made it turned out to be Lucy's ancestor!"

"Your dad must be pretty old then. S-Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Eh, don't worry about it. Igneel may have been old, but he was still the best dad anyone could have. My dad was the Fire Dragon King," Natsu said.

"S-Seriously?! Wait, was?"

"He died awhile back."

"O-Oh."

"Anyway, do you have a place to stay? You can come stay at my place if you want," he offered."

"R-Really?"

"Yup! Just as long as you help out around the place, it's free of charge!"

"T-Thanks, Natsu-kun!"

"Ah, just think of it as a favor from a friend. Meet up with me at the end of the day, ok?"

"Yup!"

Lisanna watched the whole exchanged. She noticed how Natsu just walked up to her. He seemed to content about it, as if asking her to stay with him was his plan. For some reason, she felt jealous. When she came back, Natsu stopped talking to her after a short while. Meanwhile, with this new girl, he came right up to her and showed her kindness.

 _'Should I accept Akira's deal?'_

Akira gave her an offer to join him. A part of her wanted to accept, yet the other part knew that he was dangerous. What price would she have to pay by joining him? Her bond with her siblings? Her bond with her friends? Her life?

Lisanna could just go talk to Natsu more, but she didn't want to interfere with his time with Hinata. She knew it meant a lot to him, plus she didn't want him to worry. Then again, after she told him she was fine when she lost her magic, he didn't even ask her if she was ok. Wow, she was really a hypocrite.

"Lisanna, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok, but if you need anything, feel free to talk to me."

Lucy walked away and Lisanna was left alone all over again. Lisanna acted all friendly around the Heartfilia, but the truth was, she envied her. She was the soul reason that Natsu no longer paid any attention to her. The woman replaced her.

Next, she took the Lacrima out of her pocket and stared out it. Should she join Akira or should she remain a shadow?

"Lisanna, Gray and I are going on a mission, want to come?" Elfman asked.

"No thanks."

"Ok. We should only be gone a few days. A man doesn't leave his family too long."

"See you later!" Lisanna said, with a forced smile.

"Ok, bye!"

With a look of determination, Lisanna ran to her home at Fairy Hills. She cracked the Lacrima with her bare fist and waited. A dark portal appeared and Akira stepped out of it.

"Lisanna," he greeted.

"Akira, I want to join you."

"I knew you would come around. As a reward, I will bestow upon you your magic power. I hope you use it well."

He cracked the medium-sized Lacrima in his hands and a blue glow emitted from it. She felt power fill her soul.

"How exactly does that ability of yours work?" she asked.

"Curious are you? Whenever I use the Anti-Magic to absorb ones power, a Lacrima forms. If the Lacrima is cracked, some of their energy will return. If it is destroyed, they will get all of it."

"Anti-Magic?"

"Magic's weakness. Magic itself is so overpowered, so the universe created something that could counter it. That was originally thought to be curses, but according to some of the research I was given, Anti-Magic even effects them, but it can depend on the curse. If it is on an item, it'll be less affective than it would be on a spell. Now that I told you, why don't you come with me? There are some people you need to meet."

"Ok."

Then, she entered the portal.

The day soon ended and Hinata followed Natsu and Happy home. They lived in the middle of the forest with no neighbors. It must get lonely living out there. No wonder they don't come home often.

"Here it is!" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu opened the door and he let her inside. She looked around and saw all sorts of clutter. Random weapons, clothing, furniture, and dust was scattered everywhere.

"Your house is disgusting, Natsu-kun," Hinata remarked.

"Natsu is horrible at doing chores," Happy stated.

"Happy!" Natsu said. "I'm sorry, we weren't really expecting visitors. You're the first person besides us to enter this place in awhile. Well, make yourself at home. You can sleep on the couch. Oh, do you want anything to eat?"

"It's ok, I had something before we left," Hinata reassured.

"Ok. The bathroom is down the hall. Here are some blankests. I'm going to bed."

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed, while he floated after Natsu.

She heard some footsteps and then, they stopped. Hinata assumed Natsu reached his bed and collapsed into its softness.

Next, she tossed the blankets on the couch and curled up. She wondered what tomorrow would bring. Maybe she would get to go on a mission with Naruto-kun! The very thought of that made her smile. If she wanted to fit in with the guild, she had to do her very best! For now, she would except Natsu's hospitality, but later, she would go get her own place. Hinata took one last look at her guild mark before she closed her eyes.

With the Council...

"Greetings, Ruby, Berlin, Kiba, Lisanna, Leopald, X, Illua, Jack, and Emperor Acer Jeponicum. Today, we have gathered to discuss how to defeat those Fairy Tail mages and the ninjas hidden among their ranks."

"I could destroy them singlehandedly," Leopald bragged, with his arms crossed.

Leopald wore clothing that had leopard rosettes printed on it. He had shaggy blond hair and the costume even had cat ears and a tail.

"Now, now, don't get to cocky, Leopold. The reasons the fairies have so many victories is because their enemies get to cocky."

Akamaru, who stood next to Kiba, barked in agreement.

"Good dog."

"How exactly is this going to work? They will recognize me if I show up now," Lisanna reminded.

"That is where Illua comes in. She can create an illusion of you and lure those fairies into a trap."

"And, how are we going to do that?" Kiba asked, not convinced it would work.

"By filing a job request, of course. It's what those mages respond to, after all. Oh, and don't worry about the reward. I have it all covered."

"So, who are we going to kill first?" Jack questioned, excited.

Jack had ice blue hair and had a cape the same color. Even his eyes were that color.

"Easy now, we aren't killing everyone, only some. We need some alive to tell the tale or it wouldn't be as fun. First, we'll request for Lisanna and her siblings to come. Then, Illua, that's where you and Jack come in. Jack, you have to kill the illusion of Lisanna and Illua, make sure it doesn't disappear until the other two are gone. I personally wouldn't mind if you roughed Elfman up a bit. Just, don't kill him. I want him to turn into a sobbing mess, along with his sister, Mirajane. They will be so helpless. If we attacked right after a guild member was killed, they would go down quickly."

"So, we're going to kill all of them after Lisanna is 'killed'?" Illua asked.

Illua wore pink robes and she has orange hair with a white lily flower sticking out of it.

"No, no, no. Attacking a whole guild while they're in anguish would be suicide. We just need to finish off the master. Without him to guide them, they would be defenseless. X, Leopald, you will make sure our path to the master is clear. Ruby, Berlin, there is a woman named Polyrusca. I would like you to take care of her."

"So, we should kill her?" Ruby asked.

"Fool. He only wants you to injure her so she can't heal anyone else," X sneered.

X was dressed in red armor and had two blades strapped onto her back. Her hair was in a ponytail and there was a dark mask covering her jaw.

"Correct. Though, if she dies, I won't be mad. I want their healer, Wendy Marvel, to quiver, knowing that she is useless. Without Wendy, many members would've died. If you break a mage's confidence, sometimes they have trouble using their powers. Weakening the healer will basically seal our victory. Oh, Lisanna, Kiba, you guys, plus Akamaru will need disguises. We can't have anyone finding out your identities yet, can we?"

"You really have thought of everything, haven't you?" Jack asked, with a look of amusement planted on his face.

"Yes. Everyone, make sure to get well aquatinted with each other and get plenty of rest. Lisanna, Illua, Jack, you guys have a big couple of days ahead of you."

"Ok!"

"Akira, your plan is flawless. Soon, Ishgar will be ours," the 'emperor' complimented.

"Thank you. Now if you all will excuse me, I have some finalizations to do."

Everyone began to pile out of the conference room.

"Kiba, wait!" Lisanna called, as she ran up to him.

"Yeah?"

"You're new too, right?"

"Yeah, I came from the other world."

"I'm glad to know that I'm not the only newbie here. I'm Lisanna Strauss."

"Kiba Inuzuka," he responded, shaking her hand.

"And, I assume that this is Akamaru."

Akamaru barked in response.

"Yeah, he's my ninja dog. We've been through many things together."

"I see. Why did you join Akira?" Lisanna asked.

"Have you ever heard of Sasuke Uchiha?"

Lisanna thought back to when those new members joined Fairy Tail. She remembered the raven haired ninja that arrived with Naruto.

"Yeah, he just joined Fairy Tail, along with Naruto and Hinata."

"Hinata? She's there?"

"Yeah, she showed up with amnesia, then she remembered. She still doesn't remember who attacked her and how she ended up in Earthland, though. Wait, did you-" Lisanna said.

"My test was to kill her, but I only knocked her out, yet Akira still let me join. I wanted to join, because I believe that Sasuke Uchiha should be behind bars or better yet, dead. He committed treason against the village, tried to kill the Kages, the leaders of the Elemental Nations, and tried to kill a couple of my friends multiple times. Plus, he joined Orochimaru, a criminal, and killed him soon after, but not before joining some other terrorists. He killed Danzo, the leader of the Anbu Blackcops, and his own brother, Itachi Uchiha," Kiba explained.

"Wow, he's bad. He gave off a weird aura when I saw him, but I never expected any of the things he's done to be that bad. Attempting to kill the village leaders? His body should've been burnt out of existence!"

"I know, right?! It's all because of Naruto that he's still alive. I don't know why Naruto cares so much, since Sasuke tried to kill him multiple times. Sasuke's the reason he lost an arm, though karma didn't work in his favor, since he also lost one," Kiba told her. "The only reason the village council even let him live was because he helped during the war, though he tried to kill Naruto the second it ended."

"Good thing Naruto defeated him. He must be really strong to have survived against all of the village leaders."

"Unfortunately, he is. Akira promised that once he had control over this world and theirs, he would have Sasuke Uchiha behind bars, or better yet, dead," Kiba stated. "So, why did you join?"

"Akira came and stole my magic. At first, I was going to hide the fact that it was taken, but then I had some time to think. Awhile back, I was claimed to be dead. In reality, I was in another dimension, Edolas, where magic was few in amount. My friends came and saved me and in return, the dimension lost all of its magic power. I came home, thinking that my friendship with everyone would be restored, only for me to find out that someone else has taken my place. I acted as if I was fine, but I realized how painful that, along not having magic was, so I decided to join Akira. He gave me back my magic and he took me back to Alvarez, today," Lisanna explained.

"I see. Well, I hope we can each get what we came here for. Nice meeting you, Lisanna."

"Nice meeting you too, Kiba. Now, I'm going to go talk to some of the other Council members."

"Ok, see you later! Come on, Akamaru!"

Then, the meeting room was deserted.

 **A/N Hello! How did you all like the chapter? A lot happened!**

 **First, we had Hinata showing up and moving in with Natsu, then we had Lisanna joining Akira. Now, you know the next step of his master plan.**

 **Who do you think is going to die? He said that Lisanna's death would be framed and that Polyrusca and the master would be targeted. Do you think it'll happen?**

 **Plot points so far:**

 **1) Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are now members of Fairy Tail**

 **2) Hinata is living with Natsu and Happy**

 **3) Leopald, X, Jack, and Illua were just introduced! What are their abilities?**

 **4) Akira's master plan**

 **5) The mission the Strauss siblings will go on**

 **6) The emperor's body was taken over by Blake**

 **7) Ino just found out that Hinata's in Earthland**

 **8) Whatever's going on with the other guilds and their master's**

 **9) Sasuke's new feelings for Lucy**

 **I guess that's all for now. Next chapter: Omake- Natsu and Lucy**


	10. Omake: Natsu and Lucy

**A/N Someone requested some Nalu, so here it is! There will also be a dash of some other ships!**

The night of June 31, Lucy was excited. Why? Because tomorrow was her birthday! She would be eighteen years old, an adult.

"I wonder if anyone will remember," she muttered, to herself.

Lucy thought and remembered that there were times when Natsu couldn't even remember her own name.

"I doubt it."

She sighed, before curling up under the covers and going to sleep.

The next morning, Lucy woke up, more cheerful than usual. She got ready as fast as she could and ate a small breakfast before running down to the guild. On the way there, she saw Gray.

"Hi, Gray!" she greeted.

"Hi, Lucy!"

"So, do you realize anything special about today?"

"Nothing other than it's the first day of July, why?" Gray questioned.

"Never mind," Lucy grumbled, disappointed. "So, do you want to walk with me down to the guild?"

"Sure!"

They didn't really speak much and before she knew it, they arrived at the guild's doorstep.

"Hey, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you care for me?"

"Of course I do! Why would you even ask that?" he stated, alarmed.

"I-It's nothing! Come on, let's go in."

He grabbed her wrist, preventing her from opening the door.

"Listen, I don't know what brought that on, but we care for you, no matter what time of year it is. That's why I said that today was a normal day, ok?"

Lucy looked at him, speechless. Why did she even begin to doubt him, or any of Fairy Tail? Even if they didn't remember it was her birthday, they still cared about her.

"Yup!" she said, with a bright smile.

Then, she opened the door.

"Surprise!"

A bunch of balloons and other party decorations were thrown up in the air, and some were tossed in her direction. There was a mixture of glitter and magic in the air.

"Happy birthday, Lucy!" Natsu said, holding up the cake.

The cake was coated in pink frosting and it had a chocolate Fairy Tail symbol on it and there were eighteen candles on the rim of the cake. Red licorice that spelled out the words 'Happy Birthday Lucy' was above the symbol. Some presents with various types of wrapping paper were resting on the tables.

"Don't you want to make a wish?" Natsu questioned.

"Everyone," Lucy said, trying her best not to cry.

"Make a wish, Lucy!" Naruto exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Natsu.

She nodded and blew out the candles.

"What did you with for?"

"Naruto, don't make her tell us, or it won't come true!" Gajeel spat, knocking Naruto in the head.

Naruto started yelling at Gajeel and tried to punch him, only for Gajeel to avoid the attack.

"Hey, be careful around the cake!" Erza warned, with a death glare.

"Yes, ma'am!" they both said.

"Sorry about them," Erza apologized.

"It's ok. Erza, this is amazing!"

"It was Natsu's idea. Naruto helped a lot as well. I got the cake and Gray was tasked with bringing you here. We stayed up all night making sure everything would be perfect."

"Thank you so much, Natsu!" Lucy stated, hugging him.

Good thing he set the cake down, or else it would've fallen on the floor.

"Anytime! Happy birthday!"

"Come on and open your presents, Lucy!" Cana exclaimed.

"Come and give her your present, teme!" Naruto yelled, at Sasuke.

"N-Naruto!"

"Are you scared, chicken?"

"No!"

"Here's your present, Lucy!" Natsu said, handing her a small box.

She opened it and gasped. Inside was a charm bracelet. The pictures varied from fish, too cake, and to dragons of multiple colors. One of the charms was orange and it had the word 'Salamander' on it.

"It's beautiful, Natsu!"

"I picked out the bracelet!" Happy pointed out.

"He did. And we both helped pick out the charms."

"Thank, you. Both of you."

"Lucy, come and try your cake!" Erza called, with a slice ready.

"Coming!"

Before Lucy ran over to Mira, she pecked Natsu on the cheek and his cheeks flamed red like the licorice on the cake.

"He liiiiiiiiikes her!" Happy teased, while trying hard not to laugh.

"H-Happy!"

"He likes her! He likes her! He really really likes her!"

Happy said this while he flew around the guild with the red-faced Natsu chasing him. Natsu started throwing some small fireballs, yet Happy avoided them with ease. Then, he ran into Erza, which caused her cake to fall onto the floor.

"E-Erza! I'm so sorry!" Natsu apologized. "H-Here, let me clean that up for you!"

Natsu got out a cloth and tried to wipe of some of the cake that dripped onto Erza's armor, but only caused it to smear.

"Natsu, Happy?"

"Y-Yes?" both of them squeaked.

"You both have ten seconds to run."

Happy flew towards the door at full speed and Natsu stumbled after him.

"Happy, wait for me!" Natsu called.

However, Happy was already zooming out the door.

"I'm sorry, Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"Traitor!"

Natsu felt something sinister and turned around to see Erza with her fist in her other palm. His face turned a ghostly shade of pale when the redheaded she-devil approached him.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

"What's going on in there?" a random citizen asked.

"I don't know. Let's get out of here."

Meanwhile, Naruto was standing in the corner with a wide grin on his face, while Lucy talked to Mira. Sasuke tapped Lucy's back and she spun around, almost knocking into him.

"Someone, help me!" Natsu pleaded, while a dozen floating swords pointed in his direction.

"Looks like this party was a success!" Naruto said, with a big smile.

"Yup!" Hinata agreed.

"Let's get out the booze!" Cana hollered, causing a lot of people to cheer.

They all partied till the next morning.

 **A/N And, there it is! Even though Nalu was supposed to be the main focus, there was a dash of Graylu, and Salu (that's what I'm calling Sasuke x Lucy). I guess there was some Natza, but if you didn't really see their interactions as ship worthy, that's fine.**

 **As for the charm bracelet, I was to lazy to describe all of the charms, so just imagine one for each guild member and the spirits.**

 **Next Chapter: Team NNGHS**


	11. Chapter 9: Team NNHGS

Everything started out like a normal day. Nab was hovering over the job board, Mira ran the counter, and the other members were either hanging out around the guild or out on a mission.

"Hey Naruto, want to go on a mission with me and Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Actually, I was thinking about going on a mission with Sasuke. Wait, I have an idea!"

"What?"

"Gray, Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"What is it, dope?" Sasuke questioned.

"Are we ready for the mission, flame brain?" Gray asked.

"That's what we were talking about. Naruto says he has some awesome plan, ice princess."

"What if we all went on a mission together? You know, just us guys?" Naruto suggested.

"I get all fired up just thinking about it!" Natsu agreed.

"There's so many levels of what could go wrong," Sasuke pointed out.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Naruto said, with a pout.

They ended up taking a train to Crocus. Natsu of course, got sick the second it moved. Erza wasn't there to knock him out, so he just suffered.

"What."

"The."

"Heck."

"Happened?"

Crocus wasn't the lively city they remembered. Instead, hardly anyone remained on the streets and only the street lights were on. All of the house lights were out, except for a few shops and inns.

"This is Crocus? I thought it would be more lively than this," Naruto stated, with some disappointment.

"It normally is. Something must've happened."

"Let's go talk to an innkeeper and see if they know what happened," Sasuke suggested.

So, they went to the nearest inn. Some people were there, but not many.

"Welcome to Crocus Inn. How may I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked.

"We just wanted to know what happened to Crocus. It's more... dull than we remember," Gray responded.

"It used to be so lively. Seriously, what happened?!" Natsu uttered.

"Ever since Queen Hisui died, people have been afraid to come here, with the fear that they would constantly be in danger. Everyone has lost faith in the guards and the mages, since a well-known guild was hired to protect the queen and failed. People scattered to nearby towns and some went to other parts of the continent. Hargeon and Magnolia have been getting more popular lately."

"What about Sabertooth?" Gray questioned.

"They still reside in the city, yet they haven't been getting as many job requests. People have been sending them to guilds farther away, since they fear that Sabertooth can't get the job done, because they failed to defend the kingdom."

"We're looking for a man named Gary Frod. Have you seen him?" Sasuke inquired, showing her the job form.

"He should be somewhere near the palace. Ask one of the guards and they should let you in."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They walked down the street and eventually ended up at the palace.

"Wow, it's just as pretty as I remember. To bad the last time I ended up in there, I got thrown in a prison," Natsu said.

"They know trouble when they see it," Gray stated.

"Want to fight, ice brain?"

"You'll regret the day you ever called me that."

"Shut up, idiots," Sasuke snapped, as they approached two guards.

"Halt! What is your business at the castle?" one asked.

"We're here to see Gary Ford. He sent out a job request," Gray responded.

"Show us your guild marks."

Everyone there lifted up part of their clothing and revealed their guild mark.

"So, you're from Fairy Tail. Forgive me, I know you were friends with the pr-queen, I just had to make sure you weren't frauds."

"No hard feelings!" Natsu reassured.

"Now, where is this guy?" Naruto questioned.

"Follow me."

They entered the palace and everyone immediately noticed how empty it was.

"It's so quiet," Gray remarked.

"Yeah. People became to afraid of Crocus after Queen Hisui's death and since then, it became a ghost town. How ironic that that happened to the capital of Fiore," the guard stated. "Here we are. Listen to his request and get out. We don't need anymore problems."

They entered the room and immediately noticed how the walls were covered with bookshelves. Natsu and Gray gasped. They recognized the man before them.

"Old man?!" Natsu and gray exclaimed.

The one before them was none other than Tome E. Fiore, Queen Hisui's father.

"Please, call me Tome. Remember that I am a king no longer. Sorry for having to use a fake name. I didn't think using my real name was wise."

Sasuke had to agree with him there. If a criminal found out about this, they would definitely take advantage of it.

"What do you want with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke! Sorry about him, he's always like this," Naruto stated.

"It's ok, he's right, we need to get moving. I believe there is a traitor amoung my guards."

"A traitor?" Happy asked.

"Yes. I walk by them all the time and some seem more secretive than usual. I try to ignore it, but I can't anymore. If there is a traitor and I get killed, who will be in charge of Fiore? Something has been set in motion and someone has to be in power to stop it."

"Have any leads?" Gray questioned.

"No, but for now, I advise talking to some of the guards. Here are the badges. If anyone asks why you're here, show him that, and they'll believe you are mages under my command."

They did so and wrapped the badges around their neck's.

"Make sure to hide your guild mark's to the best of your ability. If someone sees one, just say that you're fans of Fairy Tail. Got it?"

The nodded.

"Good. Now, go question some guards."

Next, they left the room.

Unknown to them, the king started snickering.

 _'They don't know that I'm not the real king. They've walked right into a trap. All I have to do is wait for the right moment and have them assassinated. This is too easy!'_

Later that night, they followed the other guards to the sleeping quarters.

"Did he not tell you? You guys have separate sleeping quarters," a guard stated.

"Sorry, but can you show us the way? We're new around here, so we don't know where we're going," Gray said.

"This way," the guard instructed, gesturing for them to follow.

They eventually ended up in a room that had four beds that were each meant to fit one person.

"Thanks."

The guard nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.

"I'm beat!" Natsu said, stretching.

"Me too! Tomorrow, I want to kick some traitor butt!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"If you're so tired, then shut up and go to sleep," Sasuke remarked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke's right. We all need rest if we're going to catch that traitor," Gray reasoned.

"Fine. I'll catch him before you, teme!"

"Dope."

Eventually, they all went to sleep. Midnight rolled by and a man who wore all black entered the room silently. Even the face was masked. He moved over to the bed where Sasuke was and raised his sword, piercing the lump under the blankets.

The man picked up his sword and lifted the blankets, only for no one to be there. He was forced into the wall and Sasuke's sword tapped the base of his neck.

"Don't move," Sasuke whispered, while his hand was over the guy's mouth. "I want you to answer some questions."

Morning rolled by and they all ate breakfast. Happy had a giant bowl of fish, Naruto and Sasuke had noodles, Gray had some bread and fruit, and Natsu had piles of food. Later, they all appeared before King Tome's throne, where he resided.

"So, you have news for me?" King Tome asked.

"We know who the traitor is," Sasuke said.

"Oh? Who is it?"

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and tossed it at the king's head so fast, that the others barely saw it move.

"Oi, teme, what's the big idea?" Naruto questioned, while he, Natsu, and Gray freaked out.

"You just murdered a king!" Gray accused.

"What are we going to do?!" Happy cried.

"How long? How long have you known?" Tome's voice darkly questioned.

Natsu, Naruto, Gray, and Happy's eyes almost fell out of their head's anime-style when they saw that the dagger missed and hit the stone throne. Sasuke was unfazed.

"Oi..." Gray muttered, until he noticed that Sasuke's eye was red with watermelon seed-like flecks in it.

Just then, multiple ninjas leapt down from above. They were all armed with a short-sword.

"You're all from the Elemental Nations. How did you get here?" Sasuke asked.

"A man by the name of Akira has gave us wandering Shinobi a second chance by opening a gateway to another world. King Tome died a long time ago! Now, you will either join us, surrender, or die!"

"Sorry, but nobody's dying here!" Gray said.

"You know why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because we're mages of Fairy Tail!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

"So be it. Attack!"

Kunai and shuriken were tossed at the Fairy Tail members. Sasuke leapt above all of them and tossed his own shuriken. A couple ninja were injured, but the injuries were nothing to major.

Natsu blew fire and a ninja tried to throw some flame covered shuriken at Happy. Happy caught the two of them and tossed them back. Gray shot some with ice arrows and used his ice swords to cut through four at once. Sasuke used fire to counter the enemies flaming attack. Then, Natsu jumped in the middle and consumed it.

Naruto created Shadow Clones to fight some off. He made some have Rasengan's and the Rasengan's burst through the flesh of their enemies. A sword almost stabbed Gray's shoulder, but his demon mark took over and protected it. Then, ice shot up and made its way through the other side of the enemy's body.

Natsu tried to use fire against them, but the remaining ones used a water attack to counter it. Sasuke appeared behind them and sliced them apart with his lightning sword. Naruto came and sliced one's neck with a kunai and he had a grin on his face. One inferno from Natsu was enough to roast the remaining forces alive. Gray swiped through some and pools of blood covered the floor. They all looked at the 'king' with looks of determination and anger.

 _'Damn!'_ the 'king' thought.

"Protect the king!" a normal guard exclaimed.

The other guards charged with their swords up and their shields ready. All of the Fairy Tail members braced themselves.

Gray began to shoot them with his ice cannon. Naruto created Shadow Clones and surrounded himself with his Fox Chakra. Sasuke switched places with a bloody sword that rested by a corpse and parried an attack. Pitch black flames spewed out and began to eat their foes alive.

"You can't stop me! I have hundreds, no, thousands more! You will be hunted across the continent! There will never be a peaceful moment!" the 'king' declared.

Happy let Natsu go and Natsu smashed the 'king' in the face with his flaming fist.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Natsu said.

"Get him, Natsu!" Happy encouraged.

"Now, tell me, who are you?" Natsu questioned, while holding the guy close to his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he sneered.

"Move aside, I got this," Sasuke said, as the last enemy was defeated.

"But-"

"Sasuke has his ways. Trust him," Naruto beseeched.

Natsu moved back towards Happy and Sasuke approached. Sasuke held the 'king' by his throat and his Sharingan moved.

"W-Where am I?" the 'king' asked.

The sky was crimson red and he was chained up. Sasuke stood before him, with his sword out.

"Time is faster here. In the real world, only a minute may pass, and in here, it may be a day. Now, shall we?"

Moments later, the 'king's' eyes shot open and he breathed quickly like he was having a panic attack. Smoke surrounded his body and his true form appeared. It was a man with shaggy black hair, bad-looking teeth, and an eye that was closed with a scar over it.

Naruto gulped. That man reminded him of Kakashi-sensei.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Kaze."

"Why did you kill the king?"

"Why? I was sent here for a new opportunity and he was so easy to kill! I used a Henge to disguise myself and my life was just fine before you lot showed up!"

"If you didn't want us here, then why did you make that job request?" Gray questioned.

"Akira said to rid the world of any mages who accepted the job. He's trying to pick them off one-by-one. I accepted, since I thought it would be easy. I never thought I would have to use 'it' so soon."

"It?"

The man's body went slack and Natsu's breath hitched. His shoulders slumped and he seemed to be unconscious while standing.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, as he flew over to him.

"Don't-" Gray alerted.

A smirk appeared on Natsu's face and his fist smashed into Happy's face, which caused him to fly across the room and skid on the floor. His wings faded away and he groaned.

"This power... is exhilarating! I feel like I can do anything!"

"Natsu..." Happy moaned, as he attempted to stand, only for 'Natsu's' foot to land on his head.

"There are so many ways I could kill you right now."

Naruto had a kunai in his hands and tried to pounce on Natsu. A bunch of flame shot towards him and he used Substitution Jutsu to avoid it.

"Naruto, don't hurt him! That's still Natsu's body!" Sasuke lectured.

"Are you from the Yamanaka clan?" Naruto asked.

"No. I can only switch to another vessel from my own body. Once I'm in one, I can only go back to my own. I also don't have any of those mind Jutsu's."

Gray froze him and moments later, fire broke him out of the icy prison, completely unaffected. Fire spread out from Natsu's body and it consumed the entire room, eating corpses alive. He cackled as everything burned.

"Hey," a voice said.

He looked up and saw all of them within Sasuke's Susano, without a scratch. Naruto gave Gray some of his Fox Chakra and Gray walked out and it defended him from most of the fire.

"Quit messing with my friend!"

Gray punched Natsu's face and Natsu crashed into the throne. It took him a moment to regain composure.

"I didn't feel a thing. Are you seriously that weak, ice brain?!"

The killer flames died down and Natsu pushed off the throne and his fist sent Gray soaring towards the other wall. Next, the wall cracked and Gray's body stuck on it like a starfish. He peeled off it and stayed on the floor, afterwards.

"Gray, are you ok?!" Naruto asked, as the Chakra around Gray vanished.

"I'll be ok. I just need a minute."

Natsu ran towards Sasuke and his fist hit the Susano. Sasuke smirked, knowing it couldn't be breached. Then, a small crack appeared, and a few others spread around. It took a fair amount of Chakra control to keep the cracks from getting to big.

Naruto threw some kunai at Natsu and Natsu jumped back. One had a Paper Bomb attached and it exploded where Natsu was. Smoke cleared and Natsu absorbed the residue of the flame.

"Fire Dragon Lightning Roar!"

The scorching inferno spewed at Naruto and Sasuke. A fox-head shaped mound of Chakra surrounded them. Gray got on his knees and placed his hands on the ground. Ice covered the parts of the floor that weren't under Naruto and Sasuke's feet.

Flame surrounded Natsu in a way that made it look like a phoenix. Natsu leapt towards Naruto and Sasuke and Sasuke put his Susano up again. First, Natsu used one punch, then, he repetitively did it. Eventually, the Susano shattered and he punched Sasuke in the face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto held his hands out and a ray of scarlet Chakra blasted itself at Natsu. It was one of the newer techniques he learned.

Gray got out his ice bow and aimed his arrow. Sasuke was still getting up and Natsu and Naruto were going at it. It was hard to aim and he didn't want to hit Naruto by mistake. Grunting, Gray summoned an ice sword. He slashed at Natsu who managed to kick Naruto in the face with a flaming foot.

"Close, but no cigar!" Natsu sneered, as he was in the air, in the middle of a backflip.

A rod of blue lightning shot by and gazed Natsu's side. Sasuke used his long-range Chidori on him. Everyone gaped at the sight, even Natsu.

"You, the one who went on about not hurting your comrades. You actually hurt him!" Natsu said. Sasuke, how could you do this to me? I thought we were bros!" 'Natsu' stated, mimicking the actual Natsu.

"There's a difference between hurting and killing. Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"Come over here. I have a plan. Gray, distract him!"

"Got it!" Gray acknowledged, after deflecting Natsu's fist with his sword, causing it to shatter.

"I don't know what you're planning, but it's not going to-"

About ten Shadow Clones surrounded him. The actual Naruto appeared behind him and prepared to kick his head. Natsu ducked, screwing the plan up.

"Not going to work!" Natsu said, in a song-like way.

"Agh, this is getting us nowhere!" Naruto complained. "I don't want to hurt Natsu, but we can't keep going like this!"

"No, there must be another way!" Gray yelled, during the middle of his fight.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled. "I know you're in there! There's no way you'd lose to this guy!"

"What are you doing, Happy? This is the way I am now!" 'Natsu' said.

"No, it isn't! This is the other guy! Natsu, fight back! Natsu!"

Inside Natsu's mind...

"Is he serious? There's no way that's going to work," Kaze muttered, inside the dark space of Natsu's mind. "I should've killed him before-"

A fist pocked out the other side of his shoulder. Kaze looked behind himself and his eyes widened.

"Hey, hey, you've got to be kidding. Just, how many monsters does that guild have?"

A shadow version of Natsu that had wings stood there. That Natsu roared.

Reality...

Kaze's real body shook and he gasped. The others took notice of this and turned to him, ready for combat.

"Wow, you guys are friends with a real monster. No wonder people are afraid of your guild," Kaze said.

"What?" Gray questioned, with an arrow resting in his bow.

Crimson flames surrounded Natsu and an evil laugh echoed. The inferno closed in on them until there was a flash of light. Then, Natsu collapsed and Naruto ran over to him.

"Natsu!" they all exclaimed.

Happy flew over to Natsu and Naruto while Gray and Sasuke stayed by Kaze. Just then, an army of guards entered.

"Don't move! Come with us quietly for questioning!"

Eventually, the guards decided that what they said was true. It took showing the job flyer and Kaze to get them to agree. Natsu was unconscious for five days. Once they explained to him what happened, they went to the train station to head back to the guild.

"Wow. I sure missed a lot. I hope the others aren't too worried," Natsu said.

"They'll be fine," Gray reassured.

"The real question is how the public will handle this news," Sasuke reminded.

"True. How will they react to hearing that their king is dead? They'll have no one to lead them since the queen is gone!" Naruto stated.

"They'll be fine, because we'll be there to help!" Happy encouraged.

"You're right!" Natsu agreed. "Want to walk home with me? Anyone?"

They all began to board the train.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Elsewhere...

Akira was in his study. His desk was covered with papers. Being the center of this operation meant having to a lot of paperwork and planning.

"Master, read this," a cloaked woman said, tossing him a newspaper page.

He picked it up and read the headline.

' **King of Fiore Declared Dead'** it stated.

"They found out sooner than I expected," he said.

"Should we be worried?"

"No. This only makes it easier. The public will lose trust in wizards and the guard. All we have to do is wait till the time is right and Fiore will be ours. Now, go tell the others. It's almost time to move."

She exited and he had a big smirk on his face. Soon, the fairies will lose their tails, the cat's will lose their teeth, and the Pegasus's will lose their wings.

 **A/N Hello! How did you like this team up? I will probably make one with some of the girls later. Maybe a team up with the S-Class mages.**

 **We're almost at ten chapters! I'll probably do one or two more team ups and then I'll move on with Akira's plan. I have some plot twists planned that you probably won't see coming.**

 **What do you think the oc's abilities are? Kiba and Lisanna will get stronger, too!**

 **Well, that's all for this time. See you next week!**

 **Next chapter: Team ELLWC**


	12. Chapter 10: Team ELLWC

**A/N We finally reached double digits! This chapter will feature some of Fairy Tail's girls going on an an adventure! After this chapter, we will have two more chapters till I begin arc two! Just note that the pace might be different for the next two chapters. I know ELLWCC had one c at the end of the other authors note, but there's a reason I changed it. There will be more notes at the end of this chap. Enjoy!**

 **Intro Song: Soul Eater op 1**

Cana sipped her beer and set the barrel down.

"We need to go on a mission," Lucy blurted out.

Wendy, Carla, Erza, and Levy looked at her.

"A mission?" Erza questioned.

"The guys went on one, so it's about time we do! You know, just us girls! What do you say?"

"I would love to go on a mission with you, Lucy," Wendy said.

"If Wendy's going, then I am too," Carla bluntly responded.

"Sure. It'll be an interesting experience," Erza agreed."

"I'll come," Lucy decided.

"Sure! This'll be are first mission together, lu-chan!"

"Then, it's settled! Let's go to the job board!" Lucy exclaimed.

They ended up taking a train to Hargeon. The mission slip told them to to to the Lacrima shop. Eventually, they met up with an old man that had a mustache, a grass green outfit, and a frail body.

"Hello sir?" Lucy said.

"Are you the Fairy Tail mages?" he questioned, after glancing down at Lucy's hand.

"We are here to help," Wendy reassured.

"What seems to be the problem?" Carla asked.

"Lately, I've been selling Lacrimas that contain magic. Most are only an empty shell with tiny pieces of magic power, but these ones had liquid versions of it. A customer came in saying he wanted all of them. I said 'no' because I wouldn't be getting anymore stock for awhile. The next day, I arrived to find out that my shop was robbed. Now, I'm back to normal Lacrimas. My shop opened to sell the magic-filled ones, and if people find out, my business will be ruined! I don't care what people have been saying about Fairy Tail, I know from past reports that you're a kind guild that helps anyone in need! So please, help me get my crystals back!"

"Fine," Carla huffed.

"Oh, thank you! When you bring them back, I will let you have some of the share! Plus, I will let you have some of the profit!"

"Deal!" Lucy exclaimed, shaking the man's hand, with a bright smile on her face.

"Don't worry, we'll get them," Levy swore.

Wendy and Carla sweat-dropped.

"Now, how are we supposed to get them back?" Erza asked.

Somehow, they ended up at a royal dance. Wendy wore a light blue dress that was knee-length, Levy wore one that was similar to Wendy's, but lime green, Lucy's was royal blue and long, and Erza's was the same length as Lucy's, but purple. Hers had crimson roses scattered along the fabric and there were some long cream colored gloves around her arms. Out of them, Lucy's dress showed the most cleavage. It wasn't an insane amount, but it was still daring. Carla was in her human form and wore a simple orange skirt and spaghetti-sleeve top.

The girl's looked over to a table where a group of guys in tuxes were chatting. They couldn't pick up all the words, but from the looks of it, those men were important.

"Lucy," Levy stated.

"Right. You guys, look around."

They parted and Lucy walked over to the three men. She leaned over the table, giving the men a perfect view of her cleavage. Their eyes were glued to it until she spoke.

"Hello, gentlemen."

Levy wore glasses. She would usually take them off, but these ones had the ability to see through walls. They couldn't see everything, but they can detect anything magical.

"I see something," Levy whispered.

"Let's go," Erza stated.

"Excuse me, miss, want to dance?" a man asked, bowing before Erza with a hand behind his back.

Erza cautiously took his hand and he pulled her away.

"Erza!" Wendy called.

"I'll be fine! It's only a little dance! I'll meet up with you guys, later!"

"Are they on to us?" Wendy asked.

"I hope not. Let's split up. There are some rooms towards the back."

"Ok!"

Carla flew after Wendy and Levy quickly moved in the opposite direction.

"Whoa, a flying girl!"

People gathered around Carla.

"Let me go!" Carla hissed, but that made more people gather.

"Wendy!" Carla yelled.

Wendy nodded and kept going, despite how she really felt. She darted down the scarlet carpet as fast as she could in heels, and eventually managed to sneak down the hidden hallway.

With Lucy...

Lucy managed to get the men pretty drunk. She laughed with them, despite not being drunk at all. Instead of alcohol, Lucy grabbed some fruit punch.

"One hundred thousand," one blurted out randomly.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"Stay the night with me and I'll give you one hundred thousand Jewel."

"Nice offer, but there's something else I want. You see, I heard about some magic-filled Lacrimas that were said to have ended up here. Do you know anything?"

"I don-" he began.

Lucy slid closer to their faces were inches apart. Her left strap slid down to her upper arm. His eyes were glued to her body.

"I repeat, do you know anything?"

With Levy...

Levy darted to a door and opened it. Inside, was a gigantic closet with tons of Lacrimas filling every shelf.

"Solid Script: Portal!"

The Lacrimas were sucked into the portal one by one. She stopped the spell when they were all gone. Levy rested her hands on her knees and took a minute to recover, since that spell took the most magic out of all the others.

Next, Levy bolted out the door and skidded to a stop. She gasped when she saw a big strong man. His fist collided with her face and everything went black.

With Wendy...

Wendy reached the door and reached towards it. The second she did, a rope trap launched itself at her and wrapped around her small form. She attempted to let loose a surge of wind magic, but electricity zapped her body. It happened again when she retried. At that point, her vision began to darken. Then, she saw a scrawny angry-looking man approach and everything blackened.

With Lucy...

 **"** **Attention, everyone!"** someone on the microphone announced. **"We caught a couple people trying to wreck our party. The others should have a certain insignia somewhere on their body's. Catch them!"**

The person looked down from the balcony and everyone rustled around. One of the men Lucy previously spoke to latched onto her wrist.

"Let me go!" Lucy demanded, attempting to yank her arm away.

"Sorry girly, but the jig is up."

The man yanked her over to the center of the area and released her arm. She tried to run, but her body wouldn't move.

"Run!" Carla hollered, after kicking a guy in the nuts.

"I can't! My body won't move!"

"My magic 'Control' is the cause," the dark-haired man explained, with a smirk. "Once I touch a living thing, I can control their body."

Lucy felt the stares of random party guests. Some whispered and she could tell that they didn't say anything good. She felt her own hands grasp her throat.

"Stop..." she weakly managed, as she began to loose oxygen.

"Lucy!"

An arrow pierced the man's shoulder and he screeched out in agony. Erza ran over and her bow faded out of existence. Lucy regained control of her body and reached under her dress to get her keys.

"Thanks, Erza!"

 **"** **No, you will not win!"**

"Scorpio, Cancer!"

Cancer popped into existence and chopped off all the hair of the guys in the room, except for the ones out of reach.

"Ebi," he uttered.

"Thanks, Cancer!" Lucy said.

Scorpio shot sand at Sir Juniper, the man on the balcony. He summoned a light blue magic shield, and it blocked the damage. Some of the woman cowered, while the guys started to shoot their magic at Lucy and Erza. Lucy put Scorpio away and got in her Aries Stardress. Pink soft stuff exploded out from her and trapped many of the enemies that tried to run towards her.

"Let me go!" Carla yelled, at the guy who held onto her tail.

Carla was no longer surrounded and went back over to Erza and Lucy. Erza sliced through some people with her scythe. Then, she unsummoned it and a dozen floating swords surrounded her. They shot off in multiple directions, shaming the enemies.

"We need to find Wendy!"

"And, Levy!" Erza reminded.

Lucy currently had her bow out and started releasing arrows. Many people fled and she left them alone, only firing at ones who approached her.

 **"** **Stop!"** Sir Juniper bellowed.

They looked up and saw a henchman with his arms wrapped around Levy's neck, her feet were kicking a foot above the ground.

"Let me go!" Levy demanded, struggling.

"Stop struggling, or I'll break your wind pipe!" the henchman barked.

"Levy!" Wendy cried.

Wendy was slung over another henchman's back. Each of the girls had magic-sealing handcuffs on.

Levy lightly kicked the henchman with the back of her foot.

"I said, stop!"

He squeezed her neck harder and she gagged as her face turned blue. Wendy shouted her name and Levy lost consciousness. The henchman tossed her body onto the floor. Then, the henchman that held Wendy tossed Wendy onto the floor and let her crawl over to Levy.

 **"** **Now..."**

Wendy tried to crawl back, but bumped into a railing. The henchman grabbed her neck and squeezed it, squeezing harder as each second passed.

 **"** **Surrender or your friends will die!"**

"Don't..." Wendy croaked, as she began to feel lightheaded.

"Ok, ok! We surrender! We surrender!" Lucy said, as he put her hands up in the air.

 **"** **Do it,"** Sir Juniper ordered his henchman.

The henchman increased the pressure on Wendy's neck one last time, before her body went limp. Then, he let her go and stood back up. Carla collapsed onto her knees and tears poured out of her eyes.

"Wendy," Carla whimpered.

"No," Erza muttered, as she let her sword pierce the floor to keep herself on her feet.

Erza let loose a herd of arrows, but they bounced off a light blue magic shield that was in front of the balcony.

 **"** **Nice try, Titania. But, my barrier is impenetrable! This whole building is surrounded by it! You have no choice but to give up and become my slave for all eternity!"**

Lucy was on her fours and small teardrops tapped the carpet. Various memories of Wendy and Levy flooded her mind. Just then, a golden aura rose from her body and all eyes turned on her.

 **"** **Huh?!"**

Next, Lucy stood and walked forward a few steps. The aura only seemed to increase and when she opened their eyes, they were empty of emotion. Some tear lines remained on her cheeks, but that was all.

"I call the doctor subtly leave his depth of us and speed. To blackest night I select my soul, you crush my soul to burning coal, to summon forth the deadly power, to see my hated foes devoured!" (1)

A few bright yellow stars that were a bit bigger than Lucy's head shot forwarth and smashed into the barrier. It only took four of them to shatter it. Then, the aura around Lucy faded and she collapsed. Loke appeared out of nowhere and caught her.

"Loke!" Erza acknowledged.

"Never mind me, go save Wendy and Levy!" Loke hollered.

Erza nodded and charged forward.

"Carla!" Erza yelled.

"Right!"

Erza equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and shot swords at the henchmen, taking them down. Carla flew down and smashed her foot into Sir Juniper's face. Then, she ran over to Wendy, and put her wings away.

"Wendy!" Carla exclaimed, placing her ear above Wendy's heart.

"How is she?" Erza asked.

"She's alive."

"Good."

Just then, Levy sat up and groaned.

"Erza, what happened?" Levy questioned.

"You were knocked out. Lucy broke down the barrier so we could save you."

"I know where the rest of the crystals are. I can send them to the magic Lacrima shop and then we can go."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes, just get these magic-sealing cuffs off me."

Erza summoned a sword and sliced them apart. Then, Levy was able to get them off her wrists.

"Watch over Wendy. We'll be back shortly!" Erza told Carla.

"Right!"

Levy saw her glasses laying on the floor by Sir Juniper and picked them up. Then, she ran after Erza. Next, Levy used her portal and got rid of the Lacrimas, using up most of her magic. They all managed to retreat moments before the city guard showed up.

Later, they went to the nearest hospital. Wendy woke up a few hours later and the doctor said she would be just fine. Levy needed time to recover from her magic loss. Lucy was still unconscious and Loke decided to stay while using his own magic.

With Lucy...

Lucy stood up and noticed that the ground was gold and that there was no solid thing below. She somehow stood on nothingness. Clouds covered most of the sky, but they began to clear up, revealing the vast blueness. (2)

"Am I dead?" she questioned, to no one in particular.

"You are not dead, dear child. Your time has yet to come."

She looked over and gasped.

"Mama!"

Layla Heartfilia was in a hot pink dress with ruffles. She had a welcoming smile and a sincere look in her eyes.

The two embraced and tears streamed down Lucy's face. Layla's hand patted her daughter's golden hair.

"Mama, why did you leave?"

"Lucy, I never left. When I died, I transferred my power, my soul to you. You just awakened that part of you," Layla explained.

"Before you died, papa always said you were an angel. I guess he wasn't to far off, huh?"

"No, he wasn't."

Lucy noticed that the world began to darken.

"Lucy, you are waking up."

"No! Mama, I don't want to leave you!" Lucy cried.

"Lucy, I am a part of you. It is impossible for you to leave me. I love you, Lucy. I'll always be watching."

Lucy's eyes shot open.

"Mama!" she screamed, sitting up fast.

Her head throbbed and she realized that she was in a hospital bed.

"Lucy!" someone shouted.

Loke pushed the door open. She saw his worried expression and smiled, signaling for a hug. He instantly complied.

"Loke, I'm sorry I worried you."

"Don't ever do that again! You, you-"

Erza entered the room with Erza, Wendy, and Carla.

"Lucy!" they exclaimed, all coming over to hug her.

"Everyone..."

"Are you ok?!" Carla asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired and my head hurts."

"You really had us worried there," Erza said.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Lu-chan. You're the reason we won, after all," Levy reassured.

Lucy smiled. She was so grateful to have such great friends.

"By the way, how did you do that?" Erza asked.

"Do what?"

"You shot some stars at the barrier. Then, you collapsed. That's how we were able to defeat them."

"Really? I don't remember..."

Lucy remembered what her mom told her about giving Lucy her soul. Was her mom as ordinary as she originally thought?

With Carla...

Random images began to flash through her head. They showed Lucy attacking her and Wendy with advanced Celestial magic. The last image showed a sinister smile that belonged to a different person.

"Are you ok, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look kind of pale," Levy said.

"Yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get some water," Carla, who was in her human form, stated.

"Ok," Erza told her.

Carla left and gulped. What was with those images? Why would Lucy attack them? Lucy wasn't like that! She would never betray her friends! There was also the thing with the sinister smile...

She shook her head. No, she would deal with that later! Everyone would worry if she pondered on it now! She'll just need to keep a close eye on Lucy to make sure she was really on their side.

 **A/N And, that's the chapter! You got to see a mission with some of the Fairy Tail girls! I originally planned to add Cana, but I forgot about her partway through the writing, so I decided to keep her out.**

 **Lucy's new power-up! How do you feel about that? There's also whatever's going on with Layla. I have plans for that. Oh, and the matter with Carla's vision. Will Lucy turn evil?**

 **Someone asked who I was going to put Naruto with. I think I'll put him with Sakura and there will be some implied Inosaku.**

 **Well, thanks for following me this far! The next chapter will be Akira-centric then after that will be the Strauss family mission. That will reach the end of part 1! We are almost at a hundred pages! This fanfic is actually going to be way longer than most of my official works. See you next time!**

 **Ed Song: Death Note ed 1**

 **Next Chapter: The Hunt Begins**


	13. Chapter 11: The Hunt Begins

**A/N This is the second to final chapter of the arc! It will be Akira centric, but it'll dive into the Naruto world a bit. Next chapter will be more on the intense line, but this one will have its moments. I'll probably make an omake after this. Haven't decided which characters to do one for, though. Any thoughts?**

 **Intro Song: Soul Eater op 1**

"Lord Akira, a base of some heretics was discovered on an island not far from Alvarez," Berlin reported.

"Thank you, Berlin. Tell the new recruits to get ready."

"Yes."

A guy and a girl who were both cloaked showed up in his room a little while later. There was also a dog that wore a dark suit, so the color of its fur couldn't be revealed.

"So, where is this place?" the cloaked guy asked.

"There are some islands not far from Alvarez. Punic Island is the one we're headed to. An old fortress used to be there and there have been reports of usage. Normally, permission from the higher-ups would be necessary for such things, but it's obvious that they don't want our opinion. It's up to us to teach them a lesson," Akira explained.

"So, we kill them?"

"Just, ruff them up a bit and I'll steal their magic. If they continue to resist afterwards, then yes, kill them. But, let the leader live. I'll send them somewhere else in the cosmos."

"Let's go!"

Akira nodded with a smirk and a portal formed beside him. The three of them entered and Akira followed, and the portal closed afterwards.

The island was rather small. It barely fit the fortress. There were some sandy areas where armored guards patrolled. They were instantly spotted.

"Hey!" a guard said, drawing their sword. "Hands where I can see them!"

"Should we listen?" the girl asked, so quiet that it could be considered a whisper.

"Fang," Akira ordered.

The guy smirked and threw a kunai at his opponent. Their opponent barely avoided it in time.

"Attack!" the guy shouted, as an alarm sounded.

The guy charged Akira with his sword and Fang blocked it with his Kunai.

"Fang Over Fang!"

His dog leapt into the air with him and they sliced through their opponent so quickly that their opponent had no time to react. Their opponent's body hit the sand.

"Mystique," Akira instructed. "Go take out the ones on the structure. Leave the actual mages to me."

"Yes."

Her cloak opened up and bat wings consumed her arms and a dark mark took over her skin, which was mostly bare, besides a dark bikini. She landed on top of the structure that was so poor looking that a wall didn't cover the front and only parts of the front were blocked. Anyone could sneak in. It must've been undergoing repairs before they showed up.

She landed on the top floor and equipped into a cheetah form. It was a bikini, but her nails also turned into claws. Opponents charged her and they held various weapons. With her increased speed, she sliced through them instantly, cutting their necks, the vulnerable spot.

A bird made of poison flew towards her. She barely had time to jump of the edge of the building and equip into her bat form. One large school of poison shaped like fish swam in the air after her. Mystique ended up flying around the building multiple times.

"Li-Mistique!" Fang called, as he parried another attack.

"Don't worry about her," Akira said, as he grabbed the wrist of an enemy who tried to punch him in the face. "She'll be fine."

Fang grunted and created five clones. They ran towards their foes with their claws ready.

"Animal Soul: Phoenix!"

An inferno surrounded Mystique's body and her eyes glowed. The fire collided with the poison and it exploded, causing the structure to shake. Parts of it collapsed and the whole thing started to come down. She flew around in her phoenix form, leaving a trail of flame in the air.

"Wall!"

Next, a light blue wall made of magic power appeared and Mystique flew right into it. She tried to remove her body, but she was stuck.

A guy with black hair that had a purple streak in it rose up on one of the platforms. His armor was black and his sword's sheath was black, but the blade was sky blue.

"Look what the cat dragged in. I could kill you in so many ways that it's hard to decide."

His blade licked her cheek and a line of blood formed. The blade seemed to glow blue after the blood landed on it.

Mystique changed forms and this time, stone covered her arms and legs. Spikes appeared in the gauntlets, shattering the man's spell.

"No way..." he stated.

Mystique began to collapse and her cloak fluttered in the wind. The hood blew slightly, revealing her white bangs.

Her body glowed an eerie blue and wings that were black with blue markings appeared on her back. She also grew a tail that was about a yard long and her feet looked like those of a dragon, along with her hands. Her arms were transformed up to her elbows. She had two dark horns on her head and her hood was pushed down by the wind, revealing her face.

"Thank you. Thanks to you, I was able to reach past my limits and unlock my strongest form: Apocalypse."

"Apocalypse? What kind of sinister magic is that?" the man asked, readying his sword.

"After the battle with Acnologia, I was able to absorb part of the power from his dragon form, since it is more like an animal than a human. The more one uses such a power, the more they lose their humanity. That was the sacrifice I was willing to pay in order to serve Lord Akira and to destroy the golden fairy."

"Golden fairy? Are you referring to Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail, yes, but one member in particular. The one that replaced me," she explained.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're about to die anyway, so what would a little knowledge hurt?"

"Wait-"

Mystique held her hands out in front of herself. A ball of bluish green magic began to form. He readied his sword and placed it in front of himself. Then, a blockage like the one she was trapped on before appeared in front of him. Not just one, but ten layers.

"No one has broken past this barrier! Even if you manage, you will not be able to destroy the Sword of Angela!"

She didn't respond and the foot-long blast erupted from her hands and collided from the first shield. It shattered instantly, along with all the others.

"No way..."

Her magic collided with his sword. It didn't break as instantly as she hoped. The sword was there, not cracking a single bit. It started to shake in his hand. He focused with all his might and tried to slice through the magic, but it still hit him and he fell off his platform and drops of blood flew off his chest. The sword twirled in the air and she flew down and grabbed it as his body smashed into the sea.

"Illua would like this," she muttered, to no one in particular.

The blade turned a grass green. Mystique would've dropped it if she contained more emotion.

"I'll give it to her as a present when she returns."

A red flare shot into the sky a bit above the island. She was close to it, so it didn't take her long to arrive.

A few minute earlier...

Ice horses charged, along with lightning daggers, and fire arrows. Akira's portal absorbed them, defending Fang and his dog.

"I'll take care of them. Meet up with Mystique. She should be arriving here shortly."

"Are you sure you can beat all of them on your own?" Fang asked.

"Since when am I not sure?"

Fang gulped and ran on the water towards the area Mystique was fighting. She was so high up that she didn't hear his screams. Then, he saw a bluish green ray blast through the sky.

"Dang, she can't hear me. I guess I'll have to wait for her to finish up."

All of their attacks smashed into the ground and when the dust cleared, the mages gasped and looked around.

"Where is he?" one asked.

"Here," he stated, after his portal closed, and when he appeared behind them.

Magic launched towards him and he slid under it, appearing right under the black haired ice mage. He touched the mage's chest and began to absorb his magic. He did this to all the mages, until multiple Lacrima's popped into existence.

"Now, surrender to the Alvarez Empire, or die," Akira stated, as they were all on their knees before him.

"I will not give!"

The one guy with blond hair raised his hands, expecting swords to pop into existence, only for none to do so. All the others tried the same thing.

"My magic isn't working!" one complained.

A girl with short white hair floated next to Akira, appearing out of nowhere. She had her wings out and the tail dissipated.

"Lord Akira, Fang, Claw," she greeted.

"Mystique. I assume your mission went well?"

"Yes. I managed to acquire this sword. It changes color depending on the user. I plan to give it to Illua when she returns."

"Very, well. She has been wanting a new blade."

"Do you surrender?" Fang asked, in a battle-stance, as Claw growled.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, drop your weapons and come with us."

They all complied after a brief moment of hesitation. Akira opened up his portal and each time one entered, another one appeared.

"Are you ok, Lord Akira? You just used a lot of magic," Mystique remarked, slightly worried.

Her Apocalypse form was long gone and she was back to wearing the cloak that hid her body.

"I'm fine. I have enough power to get us back. Besides, if I ran out, I could just use the power inside one of these Lacrimas," he answered.

"Yeah, let's go home!"

The boy's hood was currently off and his shaggy brown hair was revealed.

Past Identity: Kiba Inuzuka

Association: Hidden Leaf Village

Current Identity: Fang

Current Association: Alvarez Empire, Council

Past Identity: Lisanna Strauss

Association: Fairy Tail

Current Identity: Mystique

Current Association: Alvarez Empire, Council

They entered the portal, preparing to go back to the palace and relax.

In the Hokage tower...

"Kakashi-sensei, the bandit attacks have decreased. I should be aloud to go to the other world," Sakura persuaded, anxious to reunite with her team.

"I understand, but there are many here that still need help."

"There are other Medical Ninjas! Please, sensei?"

Kakashi thought for a minute and sighed.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do tomorrow. Ino will stop by then, so we can let her contact Naruto and Sasuke. I'm sure they'd be glad to have their teammate back."

"Yes! Thank you so much, sensei!"

Kakashi watched Sakura leave. He sighed, knowing how her relationship with Sasuke was strained. The communication between them would surely be less easy than it already was with their increased separation. Poor Naruto, being the bridge that keeps the team together. Hopefully, him and Sasuke were enjoying themselves in the strange magical world.

In Magnolia...

A girl with tall hair that had some picks sticking out of it who wore a fancy pink japanese robe that showed some cleavage sat on a bench. She held a white fan and enjoyed the wind it emitted.

She currently was near Fairy Tail and she used her secret ability: Watcher to see out of an illusion and watch everything. An illusion of Lisanna was currently around the guild as if everything was normal. The older sister was the one she watched from.

People whispered. Some of the shop owners noticed how she has been sitting there most of the day, not moving an inch, not even opening her eyes, just sitting there in deep concentration.

 _"_ _Illua,"_ a voice echoed in her mind.

 _"_ _What is it, Lord Akira?"_ she thought back, barely twitching.

 _"_ _Phase one is complete. Phase two will begin shortly."_

 _"_ _Ok."_

Soon, the heart of the fairies will be struck and the golden fairy will enter despair. It was all going to plan.

 **A/N That's the end of the chapter! I know that it was kind of short compared to usual, but it was mainly there to set stuff up for things that will happen shortly.**

 **You got to see Lisanna use a lot of new abilities. I felt like I had to give her some, since her cannon character is weak. Seriously, she's weaker than Levy. At least Levy has brains to go off by and some of her abilities are useful. (please don't kill me, it's just my opinion!)**

 **How did you like the Apocalypse form? I'm sure none of you were expecting that! Imagine what would happen if her siblings found out what she has been doing and they saw her use that form, the form of the one that almost destroyed them all.**

 **Here's how it works: Even though Lisanna uses the magic, she's not a Dragonslayer, so she can't eat elements. She also can't use the full form, just the partial, since her animal forms are never the complete animal.**

 **Ed Song: Death Note ed 1**

 **Next Chapter: Strauss Family Mission**

 **The next chapter will be pretty long since there's the mission, the villains, the guild stuff, and whatever the Naruto characters are doing. It'll be the last chapter of the arc, so it'll be a big set up for the next one. I hope you're all fired up!**


	14. Omake: Lisanna and Leopald

**A/N I decided to make an omake centric around Lisanna. I highly recommend reading it, since it has some info about the sword and some character development for her, including a new animal form. plus, you get to see Leopald fight for the first time! I will post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow.**

Lisanna stood on top of the castle balcony that overlooked Alvarez as raindrops pattered on the stone. She felt one caress her cheek and quietly breathed as she gazed up at the grayness.

Soon, it would be time. Time for her to officially part from her siblings. Her guild. It was necessary, in order to prove her loyalty to Akira and to move forward. Natsu wouldn't want her to hold herself back, and neither would anyone else.

Naruto was a peculiar one, like Natsu. The two were very similar, always being so positive, no matter the situation, always pushing forward, carrying everyone else with them, caring more for others than themselves. Could she become such a person? Or, did obtaining some of Acnologia's power and joining Akira rid her of that ability?

Hidden under her cloak was the blade that she told Akira she would hand to Illua when she returned. She held the blade and it was a blue color, a sad color.

Something she learned from the short time she has been with Akira was that life was precious. Fairy Tail taught her that as well, but in a different sense. Akira taught her that with great power, life could be snuffed out as easy as turning off a light. She now had that power and wasn't afraid to use it.

She heard something flutter in the wind and barely had enough time to deflect it with the sword. A kunai was knocked away from her body.

"Who's there?" she quietly asked, with the blade still in her hands, handing inches away from the damp ground.

The guy had cloth covering all his body, including his face, so she couldn't even get a proper look at him. He drew his own sword and charged her, She barely managed to block it and the blade was knocked out of her hands, falling onto the ground. Lisanna was cornered, one more step and she would fall off the tall castle overlook.

"Mystique!"

Just then, a familiar man dressed kind of like a leopard charged in and kicked the ninja in the face, sending back, before he disappeared, and a log was in his place, before it hit the ground.

"Who are you, huh?!" Leopold asked, with his three metal claws coming off from his wrist on each hand.

The ninja didn't respond and created three Shadow Clones. Lisanna kicked one aside and Leopald sliced the other two apart, before a foot smashed into his stomach, sending him back. She ran over and grabbed the sword, before it had the chance to be stolen.

"My business is with the sword and the sword alone," the stoic ninja replied.

"Well, you ain't getting it!"

Leopald charged and tried to slice the ninja's neck. The ninja jumped back, avoiding his claws easily.

"You don't fight like a mage. Are you one of us?"

"Shut up!"

His claws almost pierced the ninja's neck and that caused the ninja to turn quickly and kick Leopald's ankles, knocking him down instantly. The ninja's blade was in the air and he prepared to send it crashing down towards his neck.

"Animal Soul: Phoenix," Lisanna said.

Fire surrounded her body and she shot some flame at the ninja, burning him before he could react.

"Animal Soul: Frost Giant."

Shards of frost covered her body and she shot icicles at her opponent, before charging with her sword gripped in her ice-covered hands. The ninja stood up, with five icicles through their chest, as blood dripped onto the ground.

The ninja looked around for an escape route, only for Leopald to press his claw-like blades right against the back of his neck.

"Don't move," Leopald hissed, making Lisanna stop before them with the sword in her hands. "You're coming with us."

In the prison area...

The ninja was locked up and their looks were finally revealed. They had brown hair, red eyes, and a muscular chest.

"Why were you after this?" Lisanna asked, holding the sword close to the ninja who was chained to the cell wall.

"That blade... Emosi is special," was all he said.

"Go on."

"It changes color depending on the users strongest emotion and the stronger the emotion, the more powerful it gets. Plus, it's so hard, that it might be unbreakable."

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"That depends on what Lord Akira says."

Then, Lisanna exited the room, with her cloak twirling before her, before the door slammed shut, making complete darkness return to the prison area.

Once, she wished to be like Natsu. Brave, loyal, friendly, helpful, and powerful. Now, she learned that she wasn't like him. Instead, she learned that instead of being like her old friend, she should forge her own path, her own destiny and she would except where ever that would bring her.

"So, what are we going do do about the big guy?" Leopald asked.

"We're going to leave that to Lord Akira."

"Cool. Let's go!"

She smiled slightly as she followed him to Akira's office.


	15. Chapter 12: Strauss Family Mission

"Hey, Mira!" Elfman exclaimed, running over to her with a slip of paper in his hands.

"What is it, Elfman?" she asked, looking over with interest, her usual smile creased on her face.

"I found a mission that asks for three shape-shifters. Can we go?"

"Sure! Just, make sure to tell Lisanna!"

"Yes! Thank you, Mira! You are the man!"

She smiled as she watched her younger brother run towards Lisanna who was currently talking to Naruto. Just then, Sasuke came over and told Naruto something and Naruto seemed all surprised and excited.

"Seriously?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ino just told me," Sasuke replied. "She said she's ready at any time."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's do it!"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Naruto, as Sasuke closed his eyes to concentrate and collect Chakra.

Then, his eye opened, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan. Lucy and some other guild members flinched, not sure what he planned to do with it.

"O-Oi! Watch it!" Gray said, nervous.

"Wanna fight?!" Natsu shouted, readying his fists.

A clear portal appeared in front of Sasuke. The Chakra swirled and he concentrated as best as he could. Then, he saw a foot touch the guild's floor and a figure pop into existence. It was a certain pink haired Kunoichi.

Just then, the portal began to close and a line of blood trailed out from Sasuke's eyes, causing him to stumble and for Lucy and Naruto to run over and support him.

"Sasuke!" Lucy and Naruto exclaimed, before catching him.

"Sakura!" Hinata acknowledged, running over to her.

"Hinata!" Sakura said, running over to hug her quickly, before pulling away. "When I heard you were missing, I was so worried! I managed to convince Kakashi-sensei to let me come over."

"I'm fine, Sakura. Fairy Tail is a nice guild."

"Ino told me some of the basics."

"Who is that?" Natsu asked, still alert.

"I am Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you," she greeted, bowing slightly.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing up to hug here.

"Naruto, you baka!"

He braced himself, preparing to fell her fists, only for her to wrap her arms tightly around his body.

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"I missed you."

"Ah, young love," the master said, while he watched the two.

They pulled away, both red in the face.

"N-Nice to see you too, Sasuke-kun," she greeted, with a slight smile.

"Hmpf!" he grunted, while Lucy supported him.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," Lucy said, introducing herself.

"Hi."

Sakura immediately noticed how close Lucy was to Sasuke, despite him not being to trusting towards people. The old her would be bothered, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, she was glad that Sasuke felt so safe around another person. Maybe, he'll finally let her and Naruto into his life again.

"Lucy, we're going out on a mission!" Lisanna called.

"Ok! Oh, Sakura, that is Lisanna, next to her is Mira, and the guy is Elfman."

"Hi," Sakura stated.

"You're the man!" Elfman yelled, making her sweat-drop.

"I'm a woman."

"Good luck, everyone!" Levy told them, before Lucy introduced her to Sakura.

"Can I come with you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, Natsu, this job requires shape-shifters. Maybe next time," Lisanna rejected.

"But-"

Mira knew why he wanted to come. It was because of 'that' time.

"Don't worry, Natsu, I have control over my Beast Form now," Elfman reassured.

"Still," Natsu grumbled.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll have each other for help," Mira said, rubbing Natsu's hair, causing him to pull back.

"They'll be fine, Natsu-kun," Hinata told him.

"Ok, but you better come back!"

"We will!" Lisanna promised.

"She's the man!" Elfman shouted, before they headed for the door.

Then, they exited Fairy Tail.

"You," Evergreen stated, referring to Sakura.

"Me?"

"Uh, oh," Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and some other Fairy Tail members said at the same time, while Sasuke only gave a look of concern.

"Yeah, you, Ms. Billboard Brow. I am Evergreen, true queen of the fairies and you just made a big mistake, taking everyones focus away from their queen."

 _'No one ever focused on you,'_ all of the guild members thought, except the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Look," Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't give a damn about your title, but insulting my forehead is the worst you could do!"

Sakura ran forward, smashing her fist into Evergreen, knocking her across the guild hall, freaking many people out. She started to beat Evergreen up and Evergreen did her best to hold her back.

"W-What are you doing, billboard-brow?! You're hurting another guild member!"

"I can heal you afterwards."

Some of the guys quivered and moved away, afraid, while Naruto seemed to be the least afraid.

"That's our Sakura-chan," he sighed, earning strange looks from some of the other people in the room, while Cana just laughed.

With the Strauss siblings...

"I can't believe we were sent to kill monsters. That's so easy," Lisanna complained.

"Sis, didn't you lose your magic?" Mira whispered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't defend my siblings."

"Guys, I found something!" Elfman called.

They ran up ahead and after they passed a certain part of the ice cave, ice covered their exit. Mira and Lisanna shrugged it off and followed Elfman's voice.

Inside the large room was a gigantic frost troll. Just one fist could kill them with ease.

"Natsu, I wish you were here," Elfman muttered.

"We'll be fine, Elf-nee," Lisanna reassured.

Surprisingly, the monster disappeared. Shards of ice fluttered onto the ground and they looked around, questionably.

"Who's there?" Mira asked, readying her fists.

A bunch of ice shards were fired in their direction and Elfman transformed into his full Beast Form, absorbing the damage. Dark wings appeared on Mira's back and she grabbed Lisanna, carrying her away.

"Come out and fight me like a man!" Elfman roared.

"Boo," a figure beside him said, before slicing Elfman's side.

He screamed and Mira and Lisanna looked in the direction he was, despite being hidden in a place where they couldn't see him well.

"Elfm-" Lisanna started.

"Hush, or they'll find you," Mira warned, covering her mouth.

Elfman clutched his wound as blood dropped onto the bluish ice. A man who wore all sapphire blue stood upon an ice pedestal. His eyes were the color of the sky and his ice was the same color as Gray's. He watched Elfman from above as Elfman struggled to stay up.

"Come over here or I'll-"

"Or, you'll what?" the man deadpanned.

Elfman only grunted in response, knowing that he was screwed. Well, he didn't really care, as long as his siblings stayed safe.

"To bad, you were fun to play with."

An ice bow appeared in the man's hands and he aimed it at Elfman's neck. Elfman stayed put, using all of his courage. Lisanna forced her way from Mira's grasp as he aimed the arrow and Mira shouted.

"Lisanna!" Mira cried, reaching out for her beloved sister.

"I'm sorry, Mira-nee," Lisanna apologized, before running into the arrow's path.

At the guild...

Sakura beat Evergreen silly and was nice enough to heal her afterwards, surprisingly. Then, she had a conversation with the guild master.

"Where do you want your mark?" he asked, with the stamps by his side, since Mira wasn't there to do it for him.

"On my hand. Oh, can you make it pink?"

The master heeded her request.

"Attention, brats!" the master hollered. "Sakura Haruno will be a member of our guild, at least until the Akira mess is cleared up! Be nice and please don't make fun of her forehead!"

Sakura smiled and they all cheered as Evergreen held an icepack to her own forehead. Freed did his best to comfort her and Laxus stayed by them, not really doing much.

"We have had a lot of new members lately," Laxus noted.

"L-Laxus," Freed said, watching his comrade.

"I want to fight them."

Just then, Gajeel burst into the guild, with Pantherlily by his side.

"Oi, pinky!"

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Fight me!"

They met outside and everyone gathered around them. Gajeel charged first and Sakura got her super strength ready. She managed to shatter his iron with ease and her fist sent him flying into the wall, shocking everyone.

"W-Winner is-" Max started.

"I'm not done yet!" Gajeel declared.

He leapt off the wall and charged her with his iron sword. He avoided the slashes with ease and one hit her, only for her to use Substitution Jutsu and to turn into a log. She appeared behind him with a kunai in her hands and he barely managed to react in time to defend himself.

"Shanaro!"

Sakura charged while Naruto cheered for her. Hinata rooted for her as well and Sasuke was silent the whole time. Many of the guys rooted for Gajeel, except for the perverted ones. A lot of the girls rooted for Sakura.

Her fist collided with Gajeel's face and if it wasn't for the steel that covered his body, he would've been knocked out. He heard a slight cracking noise and realized that she managed to crack his Dragonslayer steel with one fist.

He managed to land a hit on her and she leapt backwards. Then, she used her Healing Chakra and her wound was gone a bit later.

"You gotta be kidding me," Gajeel muttered, to no one in particular.

Gajeel started to rapid-punch and she had a harder time avoiding them. He landed a few punches on her and caused her to fall over and slide over to the wall. She began to push herself up and noticed him cracking his knuckles.

"Don't give up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto encouraged, with his voice overpowering the others.

She grabbed a kunai and ran towards him. Then, she closed in and placed it inches before his neck, while his Iron God Sword was right behind her back.

"It is a tie!" Max declared.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" many people complimented.

"Thanks."

Gajeel noticed how she got all the attention, despite not even having won.

"Oi, pinky!" Gajeel called, causing her to turn around.

She looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Fight me again sometime."

She looked at him blankly, then a smile creased her lips.

"You're on!"

With the Strauss Family...

The arrow pierced Lisanna through the chest and her eyes widened as blood splattered out from her body. Elfman started breathing rapidly as he watched his sister get hurt because of him again. Tears began to leak out of Mira's eyes as she held her hands up to her lips, shocked at the horrible events shown before her.

Before Lisanna's body could hit the ground, a sword slash nearly cut her in half and a ninja with a ponytail and dark fabric covering their body appeared in front of Elfman. He screamed and tried to punch the ninja, but the ninja faded away and appeared beside the man on the ice pedestal. Lisanna's body laid down and a pool of blood quickly formed on the ice as Elfman cried above her.

"The mission is complete," the ninja stated, sheathing their sword.

"That was to easy. I should speak to Lord Akira about our mission difficulty."

"Agreed."

"Wait!"

Mira soared through the air, a dark vampire-cape like thing on her back, along with a set of wings. Fire blew out of her arms, but the one guy created an ice shield, deflecting it with ease.

"You hurt my brother! You killed my sister! You shall pay!" Mira bellowed, tears dripping out of her eyes.

"My, my, my, it looks like someone has a bit of spunk!" he said, with a smile on his face, before she shattered his ice.

The ninja readied their sword and tried to cut Mira, only for Mira to disarm them and to slice a hole by their stomach with her claws. She aimed for the ninja's head, only for the guy to shoot an ice arrow through her shoulder, stunning her movements. He grabbed the bloody ninja, slipping the ninja's arm around his back.

"Sorry demon, but we have places to be. Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Jack Frost, and this ninja's name is X. It was a pleasure to meet you, monster family!"

That was the last thing Mira heard before he shot off into the air, using an ice platform to propel himself. Then, ice covered the ceiling, trapping them in the cave.

"Lisanna," Elfman sobbed., back in his normal form.

Mira returned to her original self as well and kneeled before her bloody sister, who was barely able to move.

"Mira-nee, tell everyone, tell Natsu, I am sorry," Lisanna whispered.

Then, her little sister ceased to move again and Mira wailed.

With Akira...

"So, the mission was completed. Good job, Jack, X. Everyone, listen up!" Akira said, in the conference room.

X currently was in the hospital, so X wasn't there to witness this.

"Soon, Fairy Tail will fall and Fiore will be ours! Then, we'll conquer all of Ishgar!"

Everyone cheered, except for Mystique. She knew that what happened must've been hard on her siblings at that it would be hard for her to face them again, but by then, she probably wouldn't have many emotions left, so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

"My, my, what a wondrous event. I hope I didn't miss anything."

"Illua!" Leopald exclaimed, as the familiar-looking woman stood in the doorway.

"You did a fine job creating Lisanna's illusion, Illua," Akira complimented.

"Oh, Lord Akira, since when haven't I done a good job with my illusions?"

Ruby seemed slightly bothered by Illua's attitude, but decided not to say anything. Berlin watched everything closely. Kiba bumped Lisanna's arm, gesturing for her to act.

"Here," Lisanna whispered, holding the sword up to Illua.

"What is this?" Illua questioned, slightly running her fingers across the blade.

"Emotes. That blade changes color depending on emotion. It also gets more powerful based on your strongest feeling," Leopald explained.

"It is a fine sword. I would've wanted to keep it for myself if swords were my thing," Berlin commented.

"I decided to give it to you as a present, since I knew how much work you put into making that illusion of me," Lisanna explained.

"Thank you, Mystique. I will treasure it with my life," Illua said, before taking the blade. "Now, I need to find a scabbard."

"I know just the place," Ruby told her.

"Good. Let's go, now. Everyone, nice work while I was gone. It's nice knowing that I wasn't the only one working hard."

"Of course you weren't," Akira said. "I wouldn't have wanted it that way. Everyone, go enjoy yourselves. I'm going to work on phase two."

They all cheered, except for the quite ones, before wandering off.

In Fairy Tail...

The guild doors flew open, revealing a crying Mira and Elfman. Everyones eyes immediately settled on them.

"Mira, what happened?" Lucy asked, running over to them.

Mira only pushed her aside.

"Where's the master?" Mira frantically asked, while tears poured down her cheeks.

It was obvious that she flew the whole way, probably carrying Elfman as well. None of them have seen Mira in such bad shape, not since...

"Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "Mira, where is she?!"

Just then, Erza arrived with the master by her side.

"What is going on here?! Why are my children crying?!"

"Mira..." Hinata stated, knowing that the news couldn't be good.

"Lisanna, she, she..."

Mira broke down and Elfman did his best to comfort her. Then, Polyrusca showed up and took Mira to the infirmary, Elfman following close behind as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Natsu, what happened to Lisanna?" Happy asked, as he started to cry.

Cana had a barrel of alcohol and didn't listen to the protests of some of the guild members who tried to tell her to stop. Levy did her best to comfort her, only for Cana to get more agitated.

"She's fine, I tell you!" Cana loudly spat, causing Levy to flinch.

"Yeah, there's no way she could've died to easily," Naruto reassured, despite his inner doubts.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, before Sakura covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head.

Carla looked at the depressing before her and some images shot through her mind. Ones of a ninja slicing apart some guild members, a blast of light shooting through Polyrusca, blood red crystals shooting out the guild walls, a guy with claws cutting people, and a blond man with an eye-mask appearing behind the master, with a smirk on his face.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"N-Nothing!"

Mira was in the infirmary with bandages covering cuts that were all over her body. She was still an emotional mess, but at least her injuries were treated. When she flew back, she crashed into multiple trees and even dropped Elfman a couple times, leaving him with a broken wrist. Plus, her magic was almost completely depleted and she had to lay down for awhile. It took a bit before she was stable enough to face everyone.

"Lisanna is dead!" Elfman shouted, knowing his sister was still to messed up to handle such a blow.

Many guild members gasped and some immediately broke down into tears. Natsu ran up and grabbed Elfman's throat, squeezing it tightly.

"Why?! Why didn't you let me come?! If I came, she wouldn't be-"

"Natsu, you're hurting him!" Mira said, to the best of her ability.

Natsu let him go and Elfman fought for his breath.

Lucy and Happy did their best to comfort him.

"Natsu, calm down!" Gray hollered.

"I am calm!"

A blast of fire shot out from Natsu and it smashed into a wall.

"Someone, put out that fire!" some of the lower-level guild members yelled, freaking out.

Levy acted first, using her magic. Luckily, Natsu used a weaker level of his flame, or they all would've been in trouble.

Just then, Natsu gave Elfman a look of hatred and he bolted out of the guild.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy called.

Erza stopped him.

"Leave him be. He needs time to clear his head," Erza said.

"By the way, where is the body?" Droy asked.

"It was to damaged for us to take with us," Mira sobbed, as Elfman comforted her.

"We shall hold her funeral shortly," the master decided.

At the funeral...

Everyone dressed in black and delivered flowers to the body. Naruto was one of the people to speak first.

"I didn't know Lisanna well. Hell, I just got here earlier this year. But, from the way you guys miss her, I can tell that she was a really good person. You know, I always wanted a sibling. Sasuke was the closest thing I ever had to the brother and he left the village for awhile and the whole time, I was afraid I would lose that bond. But, to see you guys lose your actual sibling, it must be pretty rough. I just wanted to say that I understand you and that I'm sorry for your loss. Just remember that Lisanna Strauss won't be gone until you forget her."

Mira and Elfman cried and hugged Naruto tightly when he came down from the stage.

Sasuke went up next, which surprised everyone.

"I once had a brother. He was everything to me. Then, one day, he betrayed me, killing my family. I swore vengeance and after some years of training, I got it. Then, I found out that the reason he did what he did was so that he could save me from a terrible fate. Even though siblings don't always get along, their bond is something that can never be erased."

Mira and Elfman immediately thanked him when he came down from the stage.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy asked, Gray.

Gray looked around, just noticing his friend's absence.

With Natsu...

Natsu stood before the small hut he and Lisanna made when they were kids, gazing down at her grave. He sat a small white lily flower on it.

"I knew you'd be here," a voice said.

He didn't even turn his head, knowing it was Mira.

Rain trickled down his face and he stayed silent.

"You know, my sister said she was sorry."

"Sorry for what? She probably went out the way she wanted to," Natsu stated.

"True. Natsu, Lisanna saved Elfman. She told me to tell you that she was sorry and the same to everyone else in the guild. I bet she meant to say that she was sorry for not letting you come. For leaving everyone's life again. But, Naruto was right. She will never be gone as long as we remember."

"Thanks, Mira! You're right! Lisanna, you hear me?! I'll never forget you! I'll visit you here as many times as it takes to prove it!" Natsu shouted, towards the dreary sky.

"Let's go back to the guild. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to waste your life here."

"Right!"

Then, the two marched back towards Fairy Tail. But, little did they know that a cloaked figure was watching them from behind a tree.

 **A/N And, that's the end of part 1! I know it wasn't the happiest chapter, but it was still necessary for the plot, so yeah. They all think Lisanna is dead, only for her to actually be on Akira's side. The reunion will definitely be something, though it won't happen for awhile.**

 **I plan on having Jellal show up in the next arc. Everyone will be training and bracing themselves for what is to come. I will try to have more guilds appear, since it has been Fairy Tail centric, with a side of Sabertooth.**

 **Ok, so the ed song was Akira's! I won't use any unless you can find an English translation, so go look for that if you haven't already.**

 **I will probably not focus to much on the Naruto world, but I will try to show what's happening in Suna at some point. Plus, there's a bit of stuff with Ino and Kakashi and there's the issue with Kiba's disappearance.**

 **I will make a note for part 2 and I should be able to have the first chapter up next week. Until then, I hope everything goes well for you all!**

"Hey, Mira!" Elfman exclaimed, running over to her with a slip of paper in his hands.

"What is it, Elfman?" she asked, looking over with interest, her usual smile creased on her face.

"I found a mission that asks for three shape-shifters. Can we go?"

"Sure! Just, make sure to tell Lisanna!"

"Yes! Thank you, Mira! You are the man!"

She smiled as she watched her younger brother run towards Lisanna who was currently talking to Naruto. Just then, Sasuke came over and told Naruto something and Naruto seemed all surprised and excited.

"Seriously?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Ino just told me," Sasuke replied. "She said she's ready at any time."

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Let's do it!"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked Naruto, as Sasuke closed his eyes to concentrate and collect Chakra.

Then, his eye opened, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan. Lucy and some other guild members flinched, not sure what he planned to do with it.

"O-Oi! Watch it!" Gray said, nervous.

"Wanna fight?!" Natsu shouted, readying his fists.

A clear portal appeared in front of Sasuke. The Chakra swirled and he concentrated as best as he could. Then, he saw a foot touch the guild's floor and a figure pop into existence. It was a certain pink haired Kunoichi.

Just then, the portal began to close and a line of blood trailed out from Sasuke's eyes, causing him to stumble and for Lucy and Naruto to run over and support him.

"Sasuke!" Lucy and Naruto exclaimed, before catching him.

"Sakura!" Hinata acknowledged, running over to her.

"Hinata!" Sakura said, running over to hug her quickly, before pulling away. "When I heard you were missing, I was so worried! I managed to convince Kakashi-sensei to let me come over."

"I'm fine, Sakura. Fairy Tail is a nice guild."

"Ino told me some of the basics."

"Who is that?" Natsu asked, still alert.

"I am Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you," she greeted, bowing slightly.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, rushing up to hug here.

"Naruto, you baka!"

He braced himself, preparing to fell her fists, only for her to wrap her arms tightly around his body.

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"I missed you."

"Ah, young love," the master said, while he watched the two.

They pulled away, both red in the face.

"N-Nice to see you too, Sasuke-kun," she greeted, with a slight smile.

"Hmpf!" he grunted, while Lucy supported him.

"Hi, I'm Lucy," Lucy said, introducing herself.

"Hi."

Sakura immediately noticed how close Lucy was to Sasuke, despite him not being to trusting towards people. The old her would be bothered, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, she was glad that Sasuke felt so safe around another person. Maybe, he'll finally let her and Naruto into his life again.

"Lucy, we're going out on a mission!" Lisanna called.

"Ok! Oh, Sakura, that is Lisanna, next to her is Mira, and the guy is Elfman."

"Hi," Sakura stated.

"You're the man!" Elfman yelled, making her sweat-drop.

"I'm a woman."

"Good luck, everyone!" Levy told them, before Lucy introduced her to Sakura.

"Can I come with you guys?" Natsu asked.

"Sorry, Natsu, this job requires shape-shifters. Maybe next time," Lisanna rejected.

"But-"

Mira knew why he wanted to come. It was because of 'that' time.

"Don't worry, Natsu, I have control over my Beast Form now," Elfman reassured.

"Still," Natsu grumbled.

"If anything goes wrong, we'll have each other for help," Mira said, rubbing Natsu's hair, causing him to pull back.

"They'll be fine, Natsu-kun," Hinata told him.

"Ok, but you better come back!"

"We will!" Lisanna promised.

"She's the man!" Elfman shouted, before they headed for the door.

Then, they exited Fairy Tail.

"You," Evergreen stated, referring to Sakura.

"Me?"

"Uh, oh," Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and some other Fairy Tail members said at the same time, while Sasuke only gave a look of concern.

"Yeah, you, Ms. Billboard Brow. I am Evergreen, true queen of the fairies and you just made a big mistake, taking everyones focus away from their queen."

 _'No one ever focused on you,'_ all of the guild members thought, except the rest of the Thunder God Tribe.

"Look," Sakura said, cracking her knuckles.

"I don't give a damn about your title, but insulting my forehead is the worst you could do!"

Sakura ran forward, smashing her fist into Evergreen, knocking her across the guild hall, freaking many people out. She started to beat Evergreen up and Evergreen did her best to hold her back.

"W-What are you doing, billboard-brow?! You're hurting another guild member!"

"I can heal you afterwards."

Some of the guys quivered and moved away, afraid, while Naruto seemed to be the least afraid.

"That's our Sakura-chan," he sighed, earning strange looks from some of the other people in the room, while Cana just laughed.

With the Strauss siblings...

"I can't believe we were sent to kill monsters. That's so easy," Lisanna complained.

"Sis, didn't you lose your magic?" Mira whispered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't defend my siblings."

"Guys, I found something!" Elfman called.

They ran up ahead and after they passed a certain part of the ice cave, ice covered their exit. Mira and Lisanna shrugged it off and followed Elfman's voice.

Inside the large room was a gigantic frost troll. Just one fist could kill them with ease.

"Natsu, I wish you were here," Elfman muttered.

"We'll be fine, Elf-nee," Lisanna reassured.

Surprisingly, the monster disappeared. Shards of ice fluttered onto the ground and they looked around, questionably.

"Who's there?" Mira asked, readying her fists.

A bunch of ice shards were fired in their direction and Elfman transformed into his full Beast Form, absorbing the damage. Dark wings appeared on Mira's back and she grabbed Lisanna, carrying her away.

"Come out and fight me like a man!" Elfman roared.

"Boo," a figure beside him said, before slicing Elfman's side.

He screamed and Mira and Lisanna looked in the direction he was, despite being hidden in a place where they couldn't see him well.

"Elfm-" Lisanna started.

"Hush, or they'll find you," Mira warned, covering her mouth.

Elfman clutched his wound as blood dropped onto the bluish ice. A man who wore all sapphire blue stood upon an ice pedestal. His eyes were the color of the sky and his ice was the same color as Gray's. He watched Elfman from above as Elfman struggled to stay up.

"Come over here or I'll-"

"Or, you'll what?" the man deadpanned.

Elfman only grunted in response, knowing that he was screwed. Well, he didn't really care, as long as his siblings stayed safe.

"To bad, you were fun to play with."

An ice bow appeared in the man's hands and he aimed it at Elfman's neck. Elfman stayed put, using all of his courage. Lisanna forced her way from Mira's grasp as he aimed the arrow and Mira shouted.

"Lisanna!" Mira cried, reaching out for her beloved sister.

"I'm sorry, Mira-nee," Lisanna apologized, before running into the arrow's path.

At the guild...

Sakura beat Evergreen silly and was nice enough to heal her afterwards, surprisingly. Then, she had a conversation with the guild master.

"Where do you want your mark?" he asked, with the stamps by his side, since Mira wasn't there to do it for him.

"On my hand. Oh, can you make it pink?"

The master heeded her request.

"Attention, brats!" the master hollered. "Sakura Haruno will be a member of our guild, at least until the Akira mess is cleared up! Be nice and please don't make fun of her forehead!"

Sakura smiled and they all cheered as Evergreen held an icepack to her own forehead. Freed did his best to comfort her and Laxus stayed by them, not really doing much.

"We have had a lot of new members lately," Laxus noted.

"L-Laxus," Freed said, watching his comrade.

"I want to fight them."

Just then, Gajeel burst into the guild, with Pantherlily by his side.

"Oi, pinky!"

"Huh?" Sakura questioned.

"Fight me!"

They met outside and everyone gathered around them. Gajeel charged first and Sakura got her super strength ready. She managed to shatter his iron with ease and her fist sent him flying into the wall, shocking everyone.

"W-Winner is-" Max started.

"I'm not done yet!" Gajeel declared.

He leapt off the wall and charged her with his iron sword. He avoided the slashes with ease and one hit her, only for her to use Substitution Jutsu and to turn into a log. She appeared behind him with a kunai in her hands and he barely managed to react in time to defend himself.

"Shanaro!"

Sakura charged while Naruto cheered for her. Hinata rooted for her as well and Sasuke was silent the whole time. Many of the guys rooted for Gajeel, except for the perverted ones. A lot of the girls rooted for Sakura.

Her fist collided with Gajeel's face and if it wasn't for the steel that covered his body, he would've been knocked out. He heard a slight cracking noise and realized that she managed to crack his Dragonslayer steel with one fist.

He managed to land a hit on her and she leapt backwards. Then, she used her Healing Chakra and her wound was gone a bit later.

"You gotta be kidding me," Gajeel muttered, to no one in particular.

Gajeel started to rapid-punch and she had a harder time avoiding them. He landed a few punches on her and caused her to fall over and slide over to the wall. She began to push herself up and noticed him cracking his knuckles.

"Don't give up, Sakura-chan!" Naruto encouraged, with his voice overpowering the others.

She grabbed a kunai and ran towards him. Then, she closed in and placed it inches before his neck, while his Iron God Sword was right behind her back.

"It is a tie!" Max declared.

"That was amazing, Sakura!" many people complimented.

"Thanks."

Gajeel noticed how she got all the attention, despite not even having won.

"Oi, pinky!" Gajeel called, causing her to turn around.

She looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Fight me again sometime."

She looked at him blankly, then a smile creased her lips.

"You're on!"

With the Strauss Family...

The arrow pierced Lisanna through the chest and her eyes widened as blood splattered out from her body. Elfman started breathing rapidly as he watched his sister get hurt because of him again. Tears began to leak out of Mira's eyes as she held her hands up to her lips, shocked at the horrible events shown before her.

Before Lisanna's body could hit the ground, a sword slash nearly cut her in half and a ninja with a ponytail and dark fabric covering their body appeared in front of Elfman. He screamed and tried to punch the ninja, but the ninja faded away and appeared beside the man on the ice pedestal. Lisanna's body laid down and a pool of blood quickly formed on the ice as Elfman cried above her.

"The mission is complete," the ninja stated, sheathing their sword.

"That was to easy. I should speak to Lord Akira about our mission difficulty."

"Agreed."

"Wait!"

Mira soared through the air, a dark vampire-cape like thing on her back, along with a set of wings. Fire blew out of her arms, but the one guy created an ice shield, deflecting it with ease.

"You hurt my brother! You killed my sister! You shall pay!" Mira bellowed, tears dripping out of her eyes.

"My, my, my, it looks like someone has a bit of spunk!" he said, with a smile on his face, before she shattered his ice.

The ninja readied their sword and tried to cut Mira, only for Mira to disarm them and to slice a hole by their stomach with her claws. She aimed for the ninja's head, only for the guy to shoot an ice arrow through her shoulder, stunning her movements. He grabbed the bloody ninja, slipping the ninja's arm around his back.

"Sorry demon, but we have places to be. Oh, forgive my rudeness. My name is Jack Frost, and this ninja's name is X. It was a pleasure to meet you, monster family!"

That was the last thing Mira heard before he shot off into the air, using an ice platform to propel himself. Then, ice covered the ceiling, trapping them in the cave.

"Lisanna," Elfman sobbed., back in his normal form.

Mira returned to her original self as well and kneeled before her bloody sister, who was barely able to move.

"Mira-nee, tell everyone, tell Natsu, I am sorry," Lisanna whispered.

Then, her little sister ceased to move again and Mira wailed.

With Akira...

"So, the mission was completed. Good job, Jack, X. Everyone, listen up!" Akira said, in the conference room.

X currently was in the hospital, so X wasn't there to witness this.

"Soon, Fairy Tail will fall and Fiore will be ours! Then, we'll conquer all of Ishgar!"

Everyone cheered, except for Mystique. She knew that what happened must've been hard on her siblings at that it would be hard for her to face them again, but by then, she probably wouldn't have many emotions left, so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

"My, my, what a wondrous event. I hope I didn't miss anything."

"Illua!" Leopald exclaimed, as the familiar-looking woman stood in the doorway.

"You did a fine job creating Lisanna's illusion, Illua," Akira complimented.

"Oh, Lord Akira, since when haven't I done a good job with my illusions?"

Ruby seemed slightly bothered by Illua's attitude, but decided not to say anything. Berlin watched everything closely. Kiba bumped Lisanna's arm, gesturing for her to act.

"Here," Lisanna whispered, holding the sword up to Illua.

"What is this?" Illua questioned, slightly running her fingers across the blade.

"Emotes. That blade changes color depending on emotion. It also gets more powerful based on your strongest feeling," Leopald explained.

"It is a fine sword. I would've wanted to keep it for myself if swords were my thing," Berlin commented.

"I decided to give it to you as a present, since I knew how much work you put into making that illusion of me," Lisanna explained.

"Thank you, Mystique. I will treasure it with my life," Illua said, before taking the blade. "Now, I need to find a scabbard."

"I know just the place," Ruby told her.

"Good. Let's go, now. Everyone, nice work while I was gone. It's nice knowing that I wasn't the only one working hard."

"Of course you weren't," Akira said. "I wouldn't have wanted it that way. Everyone, go enjoy yourselves. I'm going to work on phase two."

They all cheered, except for the quite ones, before wandering off.

In Fairy Tail...

The guild doors flew open, revealing a crying Mira and Elfman. Everyones eyes immediately settled on them.

"Mira, what happened?" Lucy asked, running over to them.

Mira only pushed her aside.

"Where's the master?" Mira frantically asked, while tears poured down her cheeks.

It was obvious that she flew the whole way, probably carrying Elfman as well. None of them have seen Mira in such bad shape, not since...

"Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked. "Mira, where is she?!"

Just then, Erza arrived with the master by her side.

"What is going on here?! Why are my children crying?!"

"Mira..." Hinata stated, knowing that the news couldn't be good.

"Lisanna, she, she..."

Mira broke down and Elfman did his best to comfort her. Then, Polyrusca showed up and took Mira to the infirmary, Elfman following close behind as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Natsu, what happened to Lisanna?" Happy asked, as he started to cry.

Cana had a barrel of alcohol and didn't listen to the protests of some of the guild members who tried to tell her to stop. Levy did her best to comfort her, only for Cana to get more agitated.

"She's fine, I tell you!" Cana loudly spat, causing Levy to flinch.

"Yeah, there's no way she could've died to easily," Naruto reassured, despite his inner doubts.

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered, before Sakura covered his mouth with her hand and shook her head.

Carla looked at the depressing before her and some images shot through her mind. Ones of a ninja slicing apart some guild members, a blast of light shooting through Polyrusca, blood red crystals shooting out the guild walls, a guy with claws cutting people, and a blond man with an eye-mask appearing behind the master, with a smirk on his face.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"N-Nothing!"

Mira was in the infirmary with bandages covering cuts that were all over her body. She was still an emotional mess, but at least her injuries were treated. When she flew back, she crashed into multiple trees and even dropped Elfman a couple times, leaving him with a broken wrist. Plus, her magic was almost completely depleted and she had to lay down for awhile. It took a bit before she was stable enough to face everyone.

"Lisanna is dead!" Elfman shouted, knowing his sister was still to messed up to handle such a blow.

Many guild members gasped and some immediately broke down into tears. Natsu ran up and grabbed Elfman's throat, squeezing it tightly.

"Why?! Why didn't you let me come?! If I came, she wouldn't be-"

"Natsu, you're hurting him!" Mira said, to the best of her ability.

Natsu let him go and Elfman fought for his breath.

Lucy and Happy did their best to comfort him.

"Natsu, calm down!" Gray hollered.

"I am calm!"

A blast of fire shot out from Natsu and it smashed into a wall.

"Someone, put out that fire!" some of the lower-level guild members yelled, freaking out.

Levy acted first, using her magic. Luckily, Natsu used a weaker level of his flame, or they all would've been in trouble.

Just then, Natsu gave Elfman a look of hatred and he bolted out of the guild.

"Natsu!" Happy and Lucy called.

Erza stopped him.

"Leave him be. He needs time to clear his head," Erza said.

"By the way, where is the body?" Droy asked.

"It was to damaged for us to take with us," Mira sobbed, as Elfman comforted her.

"We shall hold her funeral shortly," the master decided.

At the funeral...

Everyone dressed in black and delivered flowers to the body. Naruto was one of the people to speak first.

"I didn't know Lisanna well. Hell, I just got here earlier this year. But, from the way you guys miss her, I can tell that she was a really good person. You know, I always wanted a sibling. Sasuke was the closest thing I ever had to the brother and he left the village for awhile and the whole time, I was afraid I would lose that bond. But, to see you guys lose your actual sibling, it must be pretty rough. I just wanted to say that I understand you and that I'm sorry for your loss. Just remember that Lisanna Strauss won't be gone until you forget her."

Mira and Elfman cried and hugged Naruto tightly when he came down from the stage.

Sasuke went up next, which surprised everyone.

"I once had a brother. He was everything to me. Then, one day, he betrayed me, killing my family. I swore vengeance and after some years of training, I got it. Then, I found out that the reason he did what he did was so that he could save me from a terrible fate. Even though siblings don't always get along, their bond is something that can never be erased."

Mira and Elfman immediately thanked him when he came down from the stage.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy asked, Gray.

Gray looked around, just noticing his friend's absence.

With Natsu...

Natsu stood before the small hut he and Lisanna made when they were kids, gazing down at her grave. He sat a small white lily flower on it.

"I knew you'd be here," a voice said.

He didn't even turn his head, knowing it was Mira.

Rain trickled down his face and he stayed silent.

"You know, my sister said she was sorry."

"Sorry for what? She probably went out the way she wanted to," Natsu stated.

"True. Natsu, Lisanna saved Elfman. She told me to tell you that she was sorry and the same to everyone else in the guild. I bet she meant to say that she was sorry for not letting you come. For leaving everyone's life again. But, Naruto was right. She will never be gone as long as we remember."

"Thanks, Mira! You're right! Lisanna, you hear me?! I'll never forget you! I'll visit you here as many times as it takes to prove it!" Natsu shouted, towards the dreary sky.

"Let's go back to the guild. I'm sure she wouldn't want you to waste your life here."

"Right!"

Then, the two marched back towards Fairy Tail. But, little did they know that a cloaked figure was watching them from behind a tree.

 **A/N And, that's the end of part 1! I know it wasn't the happiest chapter, but it was still necessary for the plot, so yeah. They all think Lisanna is dead, only for her to actually be on Akira's side. The reunion will definitely be something, though it won't happen for awhile.**

 **I plan on having Jellal show up in the next arc. Everyone will be training and bracing themselves for what is to come. I will try to have more guilds appear, since it has been Fairy Tail centric, with a side of Sabertooth.**

 **Ok, so the ed song was Akira's! I won't use any unless you can find an English translation, so go look for that if you haven't already.**

 **I will probably not focus to much on the Naruto world, but I will try to show what's happening in Suna at some point. Plus, there's a bit of stuff with Ino and Kakashi and there's the issue with Kiba's disappearance.**

 **I will make a note for part 2 and I should be able to have the first chapter up next week. Until then, I hope everything goes well for you all!**


	16. Part 2

The first chapter of part 2 will be released shortly!


	17. Omake:Natsu

Happy was proceeded as one of the not-so bright members of the guild, but when it came to Natsu, he was no idiot.

Ever since Lisanna's death, Natsu hasn't been himself. Sometimes, Happy could no longer tell if Natsu's smile was real. The only times it seemed real was when he was at the guild hanging out with friends. If Happy got a look at Natsu for a second when no one was talking to him, Natsu had a sad look on his face.

Fall rolled around once more and light brown leaves fell, leaving the trees close to being bare. Happy flew through the forest, looking for his friend.

With Natsu...

Natsu Dragneel stood before the grave that rested by the straw hut. A chill breeze blew by, but because of his naturally-heated skin, he barely felt it. The grey clouds only added to the grim atmosphere as he gazed down upon Lisanna's grave.

"I know you said that I shouldn't blame myself, but I should've followed you. Now, because of me, Mira and Elfman, and the other guild members are sad. I'm sorry," Natsu apologized, as a tear slid down his left cheek.

 **"** **Yes, you could've been there for her. Yet, you stayed at home, letting her flee to her death,"** a voice in his head echoed.

"Who's there?!" Natsu called, whipping his head around, only to find nothing.

 **"** **Oh Natsu, if only you were stronger, you could've done something. Heck, you could've prevented the suffering many of your guild members have been through. The Dark Wizard is dead, but you failed to erase the mark he left on the world. Your existence is the proof of that, yet you deny it everyday."**

"Who. Are. You?!"

 **"** **I'm your inner voice, the one you tried to erase for good. Natsu, you ceased to be you the moment you were brought back from the other side. Now, give in, and maybe we can accomplish what this you never could: defeating your foes before they can hurt you. Now, what do you say?"**

"I say, to hell with you! I would rather go to hell than listen to some freaky voice in my head! I have my own mage-way! Ick, that sounds way better when Naruto says it. What is it again? Ninja-way? Yeah, that!"

 **"** **Very, well. But, you can't hide this part of you forever. I can't wait for the day that everyone will see what you truly are! Until then, I will always be waiting!"**

The voice in Natsu's head silenced.

"Natsu!"

Natsu looked over and saw a blue blob, before it crashed into his form. Natsu wrapped his arms around the blue exceed that cried as he craddled him in his arms.

"Happy," Natsu acknowledged, surprised.

"I know Lisanna meant a lot to you, and that you can never forgive yourself for what happened, but don't take on the burden of what happened by yourself! Mira and Elfman are suffering just as much as you, maybe more! Worse, they saw her die! Me, and everyone else at the guild is there for you, Natsu!"

Natsu looked down with a small amount of surprise, then gave Happy a short smile.

"I won't. I promise, buddy. I promise."

"Natsu-kun!" a voice called.

Natsu looked over and saw Hinata Hyuuga running over. She ended up a few feet before him, stopped, and took a few deep breaths. Did she run all this way to find him?

"How did you find me?" Natsu asked.

"You've been coming here ever since that day. Since you weren't home, I assumed you would be here."

"I see."

"Are you ok, Natsu-kun?"

"Yup! Let's go home, Hinata! Can we have chicken for dinner? I need a lot of protein for my training!"

"Sure!"

Hinata and Happy both knew he was lying about being completely fine, but they decided not to say anything. They decided to abandon the subject and save it for another time, since he seemed to be doing ok at the moment. Either way, Hinata sure looked forward to training with him. It would be her fist time fighting Fairy Tail mage, so she had to be at her best!

Those were her last thoughts, before she picked up the pace and caught up with Natsu and Happy.

 **A/N I was to lazy to make the next chapter, so I decided to make an omake instead. Natsu and Happy don't get enough moments like this, despite the fact that they are always together. Plus, Happy hasn't gotten much screen-time in this story, so I thought I should put something in for him at some point.**

 **The next chapter will come up at some point, though I'm not sure when. Jellal will show up either in that one or the next. I will try to make some more ship interactions, since there hasn't been any in awhile. Gray and Erza will definitely interact soon and I might do some things in Gray's pov, and a bit of Erza's, since Jellal is a touchy subject.**

 **See you next time!**


	18. Chapter 13: The Sorcerer and the Knight

**A/N Welcome to part 2! I know the last part was kind of dark and last chapter may not have been the best chapter, but it was still necessary for the plot. Your ships will have more moments this arc and I'll try to add some stuff with the other guilds we usually don't see much of. Fairy Tail steals all of the screen time and I want those others to get the screen time they deserve. The final arc will probably be a really long battle arc, but it won't be happening anytime soon.**

 **I also plan on revealing the origins of the oc's at some point, but that won't happen for awhile. This chapter will have some heavily implied Grayza and Jerza as a side ship. Warning: Jerza won't be mentioned in a happy way.**

 **Intro Song: My Hero Academia op 2**

 _Lucy opened her chocolate brown eyes and realized that she was standing on a golden ground while clouds watched from above. They had a slight glow around them from the rising sun._

 _"_ _Here again?" she asked, no one in particular._

 _"_ _Lucy."_

 _"_ _Mom!"_

 _Lucy ran and hugged her mother the moment her arms were in reach of her. Layla smiled softly as she accepted her daughter's embrace._

 _"_ _What happened?! You haven't contacted me since that time!"_

 _"_ _You don't need me to continue on. You haven't for all these years," Layla answered._

 _"_ _Mom, nothing has been right since you..."_

 _"_ _Nothing ever stays the same. You have grown so much since then. If only I could see you grow up happily like this forever."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?" Lucy hesitantly questioned._

 _"_ _Something bad is going to happen and it's going to happen fast. I am not allowed to say what is going to happen, but you need to prepare yourself. After this, things will never be the same."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _A bell sounded in the distance and the clouds parted, revealing the clear blue sky. Humanoid figures with wings became slightly visible._

 _"_ _I have to send you back. You're not supposed to be here. This will be the last time I can contact you for awhile. Just know that I love you and that I will watch you whenever I can."_

 _Lucy's vision began to blur._

 _"_ _I love you, Lucy!"_

 _"_ _Mom!"_

Then, Lucy woke up, breathing hard.

It all started like a normal day in the guild. Natsu, Gray, and Naruto were fighting, Sasuke hung out with Gajeel, who complained sometimes, Lucy hung out with Levy, Sakura, and Hinata, while Mira ran the bar, and Wendy hung out with Carla.

"I can't believe someone can have boobs that big!" Wakaba remarked.

"I know, right?!" Macao agreed. "I want to go to that world and see what other things are there, if you know what I mean."

Before they knew it, Sakura was there, readying her fists. Then, some screams sounded throughout the guild, while Erza ate her strawberry cake at one of the tables.

"I want to go on a mission. Naruto, Sasuke, want to come with us?" Lucy said.

"Hell, yeah!" Naruto replied, raising his fist in the air.

"We should be focusing more on Akira," Sasuke stated, ignoring the previous question.

"But, I need to pay my rent," Lucy moaned, pouting.

He looked down at her as she sulked. She wore a green tank-top which left her shoulders bare and showed some cleavage thanks to the position she was currently in. Lucy's golden hair dangled by her shoulders and twitched slightly.

Sasuke didn't answer. Lucy groaned, since he wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Look, this isn't getting either of us anywhere. I need to get a mission so I can prepare myself. Akira could attack at any minute, and if I don't have the power to defend myself and the guild, what good am I?"

Sasuke thought about this, since she did have a good point. Missions are really good practice, after all.

"Please?"

Before he could respond, the door flew open.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto asked.

"You..." Natsu muttered, clenching his fist.

Erza's fork fell out of her hand, clanking against the plate.

"Jellal..."

"Hi, Erza."

Gray ran up and grabbed Jellal's neck, forcing him up against the nearest wall.

"Gray!" Levy yelled, as Gajeel placed his arm in front of her.

"Damn," Cana wolf-whistled.

"You, after all you've been through together, you left. You could've visited. Hell, even leaving would've been better, because you would've stayed out of my life! So, why? Why must you come back and cause more pain?!"  
"Enough!"

"Master!" people acknowledged.

Erza was currently standing, watching Jellal, not taking her eyes off him for a second.

"Jellal Fernandez is an ally of Fairy Tail. Respect him!"

"Yes, master," Gray said, releasing him.

"Now, why have you come?"

"I have a couple reasons for coming. One, I've come to say sorry for Lisanna's death, and that I wasn't able to come to the funeral."

"Say it," Natsu spat.

Wendy was nervous. She saw Jellal back in the war and he seemed like a better person. Why was there so much hostility towards him?

"I am sorry."

Natsu and some other members nodded in approval.

"I wanted to tell you that I did some digging around and I found more out about Akira. He has close relations with the Alvarez Empire and is a member of the Council. The council has six known members, not including Akira. Two of their identities are unknown, but I have a brief description of the others."

"Go on," Makarov encouraged.

"Illua, master of illusion, usually in charge of spy missions. Leopald, good thief, excellent at sneak attacks. X, master assassin, uses twin blades, possibly a ninja. Jack Frost, current strongest ice-user in the empire. He is the one responsible for Lisanna's death. There is also Ruby, a woman who uses blood crystals, and Berlin, one who uses light."

Mira clenched her fist.

"Do you know any weaknesses?" Elfman asked, to break the ice.

"I assume fire would work against Jack Frost. You would have to have speed to fight against X, same for Leopald. And, as for Illua, you need a strong mind. Ruby needs someone who's good at defense and sneak-attacks. Berlin needs someone who can counter light, so either shadow magic, or someone with great luck. I still haven't found anything out about the other two, but all I know is that they have to be pretty strong to be members of the Council in the first place. There's also a chance that they have some people planted in the Council I have yet to find out about."

"I see. Thank you for your time," Makarov stated.

Jellal nodded, and turned towards the door.

"Goodbye," he whispered, as certain people gave him stern glares.

Then, he left Fairy Tail.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked.

Erza pushed the doors open, catching up to Jellal, who was on the path a few feet ahead.

"Wait!" she called.

"Erza..." he muttered.

"I haven't seen you since the war. Why don't you stay for awhile?"

"You know I can't do that. The others need me. There is work to be done."

"I know. I-I just, want things to be like how they used to be back then. How we were always together," Erza mumbled, slouching.

"We can never be together."

She knew it was true, but it hurt for it to be said to her face. It was better than holding onto pointless hopes, though.

He moved up a few steps, while Erza glanced at the ground, watching his shadow slowly move away.

"I'm sorry."

Then, he marched off into Magnolia, leaving a weeping Erza alone.

"Erza?" a voice questioned.

She instantly knew who it was.

"Aren't you going to ask if I'm ok?"

"I already know the answer to that."

Gray walked over and wrapped his arms around her. After a minute, she did the same, hugging his bare body. His face was flushed slightly. He could smell her strawberry scented hair and his fingers caressed it gently.

"I loved him. Maybe, I still do. I always knew it wasn't possible given the circumstances, but... I always had hope. That's what a Fairy Tail does. Never give up. Oh, Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt is gone."

"What?!"

Gray was all flustered and she giggled a bit, wiping away a tear. He wiped away the one in the other eye, before flashing her a smile, causing her cheeks to heat up slightly, before she chuckled. Then, their chuckles turned into laughs, as the afternoon sun watched over them.

Inside the guild...

"So, he was Erza's childhood friend that went crazy and he tried to sacrifice her to revive an evil mage?" Naruto questioned.

"Yup," Mira said.

"Juvia thinks it is sad," Juvia said. "She knows she can never be with him, yet she still loves him."

"It may be sad, but it was bound to happen," Lucy stated.

"I just hope Erza-san is ok," Wendy muttered, right before Lucy hugged her.

The doors flew open and Erza and Gray stood before them.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"I'll be ok. I just need a little time."

Mira noticed that she and Gray were holding hands and an evil grin formed on her face.

"It definitely looks like you and Gray had a fun time," Mira teased.

"W-What?" Erza questioned, as Gray blushed.

"Are you together?" Naruto asked.

"We are not, baka!" Gray spat, while turning into a flushing mess.

They were no longer holding hands, but Erza would've noticed how warm Gray's is if she touched it.

"I thought Gray loved Juvia!" Juvia wailed, as her tears started to cover the floor.

"Gray, stop her!" Max hollered, as he held his broom close to him.

"Why me?!"

"Go get her, man!" Naruto encouraged, referring to Erza.

Erza summoned a water dagger and her eyes seemed to glow red.

"W-Wait a second!" Lucy said, as Hinata hid behind her.

Sakura was chewing-out Naruto while he kept apologizing and Gajeel ended up joining the fight against Gray. Juvia ran around the guild as Erza chased her. Mira laughed, only for Erza to end up trying to attack her as well. Lucy, Wendy, Hinata, and Carla ended up hiding behind the bar counter.

"How am I going to pay my rent?" she muttered.

Sasuke tried to brood in the corner, only for random things to smash into his head. He got more irritated each time, until he finally lost it.

"Quit throwing things at my head, Naruto!"

Then, Sasuke drew his sword and chased after the knucklehead ninja, who was also being chased by Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, fists ready.

Citizens glanced at the guild where all the screams came from and none dared to venture within.

The master drank his beer with Cana without a care in the world.

Meanwhile, a certain cloaked someone looked down at Magnolia, before disappearing into the forest with a pink-haired girl.

"I'm sorry, Erza, but this is for the best," he whispered.

Then, he faded away into the shadows.

 **A/N I know the beginning of that chapter wasn't the happiest, but I made the rest happy. There were also some Grayza moments and Jerza was officially sunk. This isn't the last you'll see of Jellal. He'll have some things to do later. I decided to add Juvia, since she hasn't had much screen-time. Her relationship with Gray will be discussed more soon, since the issue with Erza and Jellal was partly cleared up. Next chapter will move the plot forward a bit. I'll try to make Layla be focused on more at some point, since there's stuff going on with her that I haven't got a chance to explain yet. Hint: It has something to do with the Heartfilia lineage, pacifically some ancestors. Not surprising, but there is a twist.**

 **Ed song: Sword Art Online-Courage**

 **I know it's an opening, but it suits some things for this arc well, since it'll focus on the relationships with some characters and how they prepare for an inevitable encounter with their foes.**

 **Well, see you next time!**

 **P.S, read the Natsu omake if you haven't. There's some important stuff in there.**


	19. Chapter 14: Missing Nin

**A/N Intro Song: My Hero Academia op 2**

"Any luck?" Kakashi asked, Shizune.

"No sir, he is still missing. Neji Hyuuga was on the case and he used his Byakugan to search the entire village. Kiba Inuzuka is still missing. Should we have Ino contact Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura?"

"Tell Ino to tell Sasuke. I think he'll know what to do."

"Yes, sir."

Shizune left to go find Ino. Then, Kakashi sighed. Shino was the only member of the team left in Konoha. He was concerned of what Hinata would think if she found out what happened to her teammate. She would blame herself for not being there for him. Normally, she'd have Shino or Kiba to talk to but, well, she was currently with a bunch of people she just met and along with some others she never spoke to often. Hopefully, she would cope ok.

With Sasuke in Lucy's house...

It was the middle of the night and for once, Sasuke was actually asleep. If this was in his world, he would most likely be busy with some sort of mission or he would be worried that some assassins were hunting him down. But, here, Naruto and Lucy were there with him. He hadn't seen Lucy fight much, but something told him that she had a lot of potential. And, Naruto was a war-hero with the power of the Kyubei. Plus, Sasuke was strong enough on his own.

 _"_ _Sasuke?"_

Consciousness tugged at Sasuke's senses when he heard the voice. He opened his eyes, but stayed in bed.

 _"_ _What is it, Yamanaka?"_

 _"_ _Kakashi decided that it was time to tell you that Kiba Inuzuka was missing. He knew that you would have the best judgement of what to do with that info."_

 _"_ _How long ago did he disappear?" Sasuke asked._

 _"_ _Not too long after Hinata showed up in Earthland. Wait, do you seriously think that there's a connection between the two?"_

 _"_ _Hn. You're smarter than I thought, Yamanaka."_

 _"_ _Tch, whatever. So, what are you going to do with this info?" she questioned._

 _"_ _I'm going to tell everyone. But, not till later. It's late."_

 _"_ _Fine, but please take Hinata's feelings into consideration. She's going to blame herself for all of this."_

Then, the telepathic connection went silent and shortly after, Sasuke went back to sleep.

Later in the Morning...

Sasuke walked to the guild with Naruto and Lucy again.

"And then, I sent Gajeel flying!" Naruto exclaimed, while Lucy giggled.

A part of him wanted to tell them what he found out, but the other part wanted to speak to Hinata first. It was annoying to keep a secret like this.

They arrived at the guild and were greeted by a chair smashing into Naruto's forehead. Lucy gasped and looked down at him. He sat up moments later and an anger-mark appeared on his forehead.

"Who threw that?!" Naruto yelled, tossing kunai's in multiple directions.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who stood in the corner, smiling softly to herself. Lucy noticed this, but decided not to say anything and walked over to Mira who was behind the bar counter like always.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke greeted.

"G-Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she stated, surprised to see him speaking to her. "W-What can I do for you?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Can we speak in private?"

Hinata agreed and they moved out of the guild, not being unnoticed by other members.

"Where are they going?" Carla asked, with her arms crossed.

"They liiiiike each other!" Happy said, trying not to laugh.

"It sounded like he was going to tell her something important," Lucy remarked, changing the subject.

"Is lushy jealous?" Natsu asked, snickering.

"Am not!"

Then, Lucy began to chase after Natsu and Happy.

Outside with Hinata and Sasuke...

"N-No, that can't be," she said.

"Ino told me last night. Apparently, it happened shortly after you ended up here."

"This is all my fault. I can't even remember what happened the night I disappeared! If I was stronger, maybe I could've prevented it."

"No one could've predicted what happened that night, Hyuuga. And, don't you forget it. Now, we still have to tell everyone else. Should you or should I?"

Back in the guild...

The doors opened and everyone looked at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Boy, you guys sure took your time!" Naruto said. "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Kiba Inuzuka is missing," Sasuke stated, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"That guy can't go missing! He still owes me a rematch!" Naruto shouted.

"Sasuke-kun said that Kiba might have something to do with how I ended up here," Hinata said.

"That would make sense if it happened around the same time," Erza agreed.

"Do you remember anything else, Hinata?" Gray asked.

"I remember... speaking to someone. Then, everything went dark and I ended up in Earthland."

"You and Kiba must've been attacked," Sakura said.

"It had to have been Akira!" Naruto stated, clenching his fist. "I'll get Kiba back for sure! Believe it!"

"Akira is not stupid. I bet he knew we would figure this out eventually," Sasuke told the.

"Y-Yeah, we don't even know where his base is!" Wendy reminded.

Carla looked at them and thought about the vision she recently had. All the death. And worse, the people that died were ones very close to her. Should she tell them?

Then, she examined them. They were already having a big enough crisis with this Kiba kid and revealing that a lot of people were going to die soon would make things worse. So, she decided that she should stay quiet.

"I-I have this ability called Byakugan that lets me see through walls and peoples Chakra points. If we ever find Akira's base, I can use it there, since he's probably the one that captured Kiba," Hinata said.

"Why didn't you tell me about that ability sooner?! That's awesome!" Natsu complimented.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"What are we getting into," Lily muttered.

"I can distract the guards!" Gajeel volunteered.

"That's manly!" Elfman yelled, making people sweat-drop.

"But, we don't even know where this base of his is," Mira reminded.

"Jellal was doing some digging. Perhaps I could use a Communication Lacrima to ask him to help," Erza suggested.

"No," Gray interjected. "We don't need him. We're strong enough on our own."

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed, before realizing that he just agreed with Gray. "I could take them all out myself!"

"If you could make it there before me."

Then, they started growling and looking like they were about to throw down.

"Guys, this is only a mission to collect intel," Erza said.

"Shouldn't we tell the master first?" Lucy asked. "I mean, we are breaking into an enemy country."

"She has a point," Sasuke agreed. "We shouldn't be to rash. This must be done perfectly, or else you guys will become enemies of Alvarez again and you will experience a war even bigger than the last. Only engage in combat if necessary. There's no need to lure attention to ourselves."

"Planning an attack on the enemy, are we?" Makarov questioned.

"Master!" Mira exclaimed.

"This was all Sasuke's idea!" Naruto accused.

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to run in and take everyone out!"

"Taking on the enemy means going into Alvarez. Last time, we weren't even on the main continent, yet we ran into a lot of problems. We need to disguise our guild marks if we're doing this. We're doing this to search for someone, correct?"

"How did you-"

"I overheard most of your conversation. Listen up, brats!"

Everyone looked at the master.

"Some of us are going to sneak into Alvarez When we go, we will pose as Wendy and Carla's old guild Cait Shelter. Do not engage in any combat unless you're attacked first. We do not want to draw any attention to ourselves. Hinata, you will scan the palace to see if you can find any trace of your comrade."

"Yes!" she agreed.

"Warren, you will be in charge of keeping everyone telepathically connected. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are connected with each other, but not everyone else, so keep that in mind."

"Ok!"

"Natsu, Happy, you will be our air support. Make sure to keep an eye out for trouble."

"Aye!"

"Canna, go around the bars and ask for information about Alvarez's leadership, guilds, technology, anything you think will be useful."

"What can I do, master?" Mira asked.

"You can search for intel with Erza. There will be a group that stays with me on the ship. Gajeel, Pantherlily, you guys will search the alleyways and the black-market areas for suspicious activity. Wendy, you and Carla will stay with me for healing. The Raijinshu are on a mission, but Warren can call them out to Alvarez if necessary. Any questions?"

No one said a thing.

"Ok brats, we leave tomorrow. Make sure to get plenty of rest! This will be an important mission and we can't afford to have any mistakes!"

"Aye!" they all exclaimed.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"We will find Kiba, Hinata," Naruto said. "Believe it!"

"Ok!" she said, smiling, glad that she would have a big part in this.

 _Kiba, I'll find you, I promise._

 **A/N And, that's where I'll be stopping this time! Fairy Tail will actually end up in Alvarez instead of an island nearby. It annoyed me how they never got to go there, despite the enemy ending up in Fiore.**

 **They are going in disguise, but some of the people with them aren't necessarily the calmest. Who do you think will be the first to screw up? And, will they find Kiba? Find out next time!**

 **Ed Song: Sword Art Online-Courage**


	20. Omake: Neji vs Lee

Recently, Hinata Hyuuga was found missing. It turned out that she somehow ended up in Earthland with Naruto and Sasuke, and later, Sakura, so she was ok. However, her other teammate, Kiba Inuzuka was gone.

"Me?" Neji asked, Kakashi.

"Yes. Your Byakugan can see Chakra Points, long distances, and even through walls. Your duty is to protect Hinata Hyuuga, and she wouldn't be happy if she found out her teammate was missing, so I decided that you were the best person for the job," Kakashi explained.

"How long has he been gone?"

"He disappeared around the same time as her. One theory is that they were attacked and each were thrown into the other world, but separated. Another is that Hinata was sent away and Kiba was captured and taken somewhere within the Elemental Nations. Either that, or he was killed and his body is hidden somewhere."

"So, you just want me to scan the village to see if I find something?"

"Anything that seems suspicious. Now, I expect a report soon, so be on your way."

"Ok."

Neji left the Hokage tower and soon ended up wandering the village. People of all different shapes and sizes were scattered. Shopkeepers tried to get his attention, but he ignored them.

 _'Byakugan!'_

The surrounding area was scanned and nothing irregular was found. Neji hopped on a building further down and used his Byakugan again. He repeated this throughout all of Konoha. Eventually, he started to feel a bit tired, since he was constantly using his Chakra.

"This is the last one," he muttered on one of the tallest roofs, to no one in particular.

 _'Byakugan!'_

"Neji!"

Neji looked up and saw Rock Lee land near him. He stopped letting the Chakra flow into his body and his eyes went back to normal.

"I'm busy," Neji huffed. "Isn't Tenten around?"

"She's training with Gai-sensei and sensei said that I should go challenge my biggest rival to show off my power of youth!"

"Can we do this later? I'm kind of in the middle of something here," Neji said.

"What, are you spying on girls?" Lee asked, looking around.

"What?! No! I'm just doing my job as a ninja!"

"By being a pervert? That's what the Hokage would do! For the honor of women, I will take you down!" Lee yelled, striking a pose.

Lee ran towards him and Neji sighed, getting in a fighting stance. He was low on Chakra, so he decided that he would finish this quickly.

Neji let some Chakra surround his hands and prepared to hit Lee in the chest. Then, Lee disappeared and ended up behind him, attempting to send a kick to Neji's neck, only for Neji to duck and kick Lee in the arm. Lee backflipped a few times and landed on a roof posts that was a few feet tall.

"You are strong. I am glad to see that even though a time of peace has come, that your flaming spirit hasn't diminished!"

 _'I told him I was busy, but it looks like he isn't going to back down. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way.'_

"Since you are a formidable foe, I guess I can show you more of my power."

Lee let out a scream and some green Chakra surrounded his body. His attacks sped up and Nejj had to focus more to block them. He was even using his Byakugan to help see Lee's Chakra points, despite the ability to use it already being drained.

Neji saw Lee in one spot for a second, and he ran up to attack, only for Lee to move away quickly. Lee managed to land a kick to Neji's back, and then a second one, making Neji grunt. Luckily, he was able to catch Lee's foot before it smashed into his chest.

Next, Lee appeared out of nowhere and aimed for Neji's face. Neji caught Lee's ankle and let some Chakra surround his hand, damaging the Chakra points in it. Then, Lee backflipped and the light green Chakra around him vanished.

"Not bad! But, this torch isn't out yet!" Lee declared.

Lee tossed a kunai, which Neji caught. Then, Neji looked down and saw a paper bomb attached and was barely able to throw it away before the explosion. Neji tossed some shuriken, which Lee avoided with ease. Then, Lee spun around in the air and tossed some kunai. They landed in a small circle around Neji and Neji immediately noted that they all had paper bombs.

Neji bolted forward seconds before the explosion. He tried to chop Lee in the chest, only for him to vanish and reappear behind Neji. Then, Neji spun around and dealt a blow to his chest, which was covered in Chakra. Lee gasped and struggled to stay up.

"Are you done?" Neji asked.

"Not... yet..."

Lee staggered and raised his fist, only for Neji to grab it and squeeze his arm, which was covered in bandages.

"You cannot beat me without your Chakra, but I must admit, that you held out pretty well."

"Really?" Lee asked, after Neji slightly released the grip on his arm.

"I'm sure that if you used what you truly had early on, you could've done much more."

Then, Neji's foot crashed into Lee's chest, sending him tumbling back a few feet, collapsing on the rooftop.

After retreating and resting a bit, Neji managed to use his Byakugan on the rest of Konoha. He discovered that Kiba was no where in the village and had to report the ill news to the Hokage.

"Thank you, Neji. Your findings are proof that more work needs to be done. You have done well. Until your next mission, feel free to do whatever you want."

"Thank you, sir," Neji said.

"Just call me Kakashi," Kakashi stated.

Neji nodded, and headed out of the room. He was going to find Gai. Since Lee actually got close to beating him, he really needed to train and step up his game. Then, he exited the Hokage tower.

 **A/N I definitely think that Lee and Neji needed a rematch, since Lee has improved a lot since the beginning of the series. Oh, this happened shortly after Hinata's disappearance, but it didn't get reported to Ino until later, because they wanted to do more of their own investigations first. I will probably upload the next chapter this weekend, or Monday or Tuesday. See you next time!**


	21. Chapter 15: The Hunt For Answers

**A/N Sorry for the wait! I didn't have any ideas and I didn't want a horrible chapter. This chapter will give you some answers, along with new mysteries. It focuses on everyone going to Alvarez to get answers and there's some unexpected lore as well. Enjoy!**

 **Intro song: My Hero Academia op 2**

The large boat coasted towards land. It pulled up against the dock and some guards ran up to it for inspection. Makarov was the one to answer them.

"What is your business in Alvarez?" the guard asked, with a piece of paper and a magic pen in hand, as another tied a rope around part of the ship and a wooden foot-long pole that was on the dock to stabilize the ship.

"We are from Fiore and the guild Cait Shelter. We are just interested in experiencing Alkatasian culture."

"Very, well. Just don't cause any trouble."

The master nodded and opened the ship door.

"Listen up, brats! We are here to gather intel only! If discovered, send some sort of signal to the sky and run back to the ship. Understand?!"

"Yes, master!"

"I'm fired up!" Natsu said.

"Aye!"

"Wait for me!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu bolted out of the ship with Happy and Naruto not to far behind.

"Naruto, you're supposed to stay with Sasuke and Sakura!" Makarov hollered. 'Sigh', "these brats are going to give me a headache. Lucy, go with Sakura."

"Ok..."

With Lucy and Sakura...

"It looks like it's about to rain," Lucy moaned. "What are we even looking for?"

"Found it," Sakura stated.

"What?"

Lucy looked up at the sign and her eyes widened.

"Y-You can't be serious."

"Don't worry, a Kunoichi gets special training for this sort of thing. Just, follow my lead."

Lucy nodded. This mission was important, one of the most important ones she has ever been on, and she didn't want to be the one to mess up.

Inside the building, there was a guy at the front desk and in the background, there was a dance floor, a bar, and tons of flashing lights, and music. Women of all different hairstyles, dress fabric, and even skin color were scattered across the area, many dancing with various types of men who were not all very good-looking.

"State your business," the dressed up man at the front desk instructed.

Sakura explained and he nodded.

"There's a dressing room nearby. Follow me."

Inside the dressing room, there were a ton of dresses hung up and some were even scattered along the wooden floor. Sakura found a pink dress that went down to the area right below her knees and had two inch-long straps. There was a cut in the fabric beside each of her leg. Lucy found a yellow one that didn't have the intentional fabric cuts.

Sakura moved onto the dance floor with her hips swaying. Lucy followed close behind and glanced around. By the bar, there was a woman with a pink kimono that had light brown hair pieces sticking out of her caramel brown hair. She had pink lipstick stuck on her lips and empty eyes that seemed to stare into the soul. Lucy watched as Sakura approached her.

"Enjoying the party?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I assume you didn't come to talk to me about that."

"Right to the point, I see. I was wondering about what you know about Alvarez. Anything about government, guilds, especially its top leaders."

"Well, you've come to the right girl," the woman said, smirking.

Lucy turned around right before they started their conversation and was greeted by a man with black hair and a scar that went down his eye. He was dressed up and had a white lily blossom tucked into his pocket.

His arm rested on her own and normally she would've shoved him away, but this time, her body refused to move. Then, she looked down and noticed green vein marks appearing on the very spot he touched, after he removed his palm from her skin. They spread through her body and faded away from view a moment later. She felt a cold metal object get put in her hand and her fingers clasped around it, before he whispered something in her ear. Then, her body moved on its own, right towards Sakura.

"The king is nothing but a pawn. L-Akira is the one truly in power," the woman finished.

"I see. Thank y-"

A searing pain formed and she looked down to see a sharp dagger through her chest. It was removed and the woman's hand grabbed her neck, squeezing it. Sakura gasped for air.

"What a pity. If things were different, you could've been a great asset to us. Now, I'm afraid, you must die."

Sakura grabbed her arm and with her remaining strength, crunched it, causing her to gasp.

"You broke my wrist!"

People in the club began to flee. The man at the front desk tried to calm people down, only for them to rush past him and for him to be knocked down.

Teal Chakra surrounded Sakura's hand and she held it against her wound as she backed up. Then, she bumped into something. She turned around and saw Lucy standing there with an empty look in her eyes.

"Lucy, snap out of it!" she yelled.

Lucy shook her head and blinked.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Sakura marched up to the woman who didn't seem like she was in the fighting mood anymore. Then, she punched the woman in the face, knocking her out instantly.

"We need to leave and make ourselves scarce," Sakura said.

Lucy nodded and they wandered into the changing room. They came out, wearing there original clothing. Sakura wore some Ninja gear, which was way more camouflaged than Lucy's blue outfit that exposed most of her back. The two stayed close and blended into the shadows as they headed back towards the ship.

With Hinata...

Hinata Hyuuga wore a cloak to defend herself form the rain that threatened to ruin her hair. She thought 'Byakugan' and scanned the inside of some buildings. There was still no sign of Kiba.

Eventually, she ended up near some ginormous buildings. She scanned the area and still didn't see him, but saw a bunch of mercenaries, some wizards, guards, and some nobles.

Hinata headed towards the tallest building which she assumed was the palace. Then, a cloaked figure slowly moved by her and when she turned around, they were gone. For a split second, she could've sworn that she saw some Chakra points, but they moved to fast for her to be certain.

Eventually, she paced herself as she moved into an alleyway and ran up the side of a building. She hopped across the rooftops as she scanned the area. Then, she made it to the one that was closer to the skyscraper-like buildings and snuck past some guards to get to the palace. Hinata scanned that too and came up empty. Next, she sighed, and put her Byakugan away, before walking back towards the way she came.

"Hey, you!" a guard hollered.

Hinata gasped and darted away as quick as her legs could muster. Her hood fell down, revealing her long black hair. She almost made it to the end of the alleyway, but a group of guards blocked her path. Then, she tossed a kunai at them that had a paper bomb attached and ran up the side of a building before jumping to other rooftops. The smoke cleared and they realized that she was gone.

"Sound the alarm!" someone demanded.

All around the city, people looked in the direction the castle was.

 **"** **A cloaked fugitive has entered the city. Help catch them and you'll be rewarded. Everyone else, please clear the streets."**

Natsu covered his ears while the announcement kept repeating itself. It repeated itself at least five times before it stopped.

"Natsu!" Naruto called, as he was being swept away by the crowd.

"Come on!" Happy said, picking Natsu up and carrying him away.

"Get them!" someone shouted.

A flaming arrow was shot in their direction and Natsu sucked up the flame. He blew it back at the guards and faced them as Happy continued to carry him using all his strength.

"Thanks, Happy!" Natsu stated, with a grin.

"Natsu, we need to get back to the ship!"

"But, we can't leave without Naruto!"

Happy faced the direction of his path of travel and a bald chubby man that was a bit taller of the surrounding restaurants stood before him. In his right hand was a flail that was about the size of Natsu if he curled up into a ball. Its spikes looked like they were ready to pierce someone's flesh.

"Kyojin," it grunted, the sound echoing through the area.

"Oh, you gotta be f****** kidding me!"

With Sasuke...

Sasuke Uchiha listened to the sirens going on and off. Multiple guards ran across the streets and he hid within the darkness of the alleyways, which for some reason weren't patrolled. He snuck by a group that was only a bit away that were trying to get their comrades somewhere quickly.

Unknown to any, he slid the hair that covered his Rinnegan away.

 _"_ _Rinnegan!"_ he thought.

His eye searched the entire city and he saw that most people were inside, except for a few that were guards or people he assumed were his comrades. He saw a person being carried by a cat fighting a giant, but that was super far. In an alley across from him, a guard stood there, staring at the other entrance. Sasuke crept up on him and drew his sword.

"Out of all the people they could've picked, how come I had to be the one to guard the allies of this district? Nothing ever happens around here," the guard complained.

His eyes widened when a blade was pressed against his neck and a hand covered his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

"Scream and you're dead," Sasuke threatened. "Now, you're going to tell me all I want to know," he finished, as his Sharingan activated and stared into the man's soul, causing him to shiver

With Gray...

Gray somehow ended up in a church. He never liked the gods, since they refused to defeat Deliora and save his father, but he didn't hate people for liking them. Plus, the church had stain glass everywhere and it had a mural behind the stage in the front that had a picture of what looked like a black and red demon with blue fire surrounding it fighting an angel with blond hair that reached slightly below her shoulders and she wore a dress that reached her knees and didn't wear any shoes. There were rays of light behind her and nothing but darkness in the corner the demon seemed to be coming out of.

He saw an old man muttering something that seemed like it was some sort of prayer. The man's hands were even in that position.

"Oh, Lady Kokoro, please give us all your blessing in these dark times," he prayed.

"Who is Lady Kokoro?" Gray asked, out of the blue.

The man pointed at the angel in the mural.

"About four hundred years ago, it didn't matter where you went, every corner of Earthland was in grave peril. The gods refused to help man, since they thought it was their own problem. However, one angel above all others decided it was her duty to help those less powerful than herself and she descended upon us, enchanting what is now known as magic power onto mortals to help them defeat the darkness. She vanished after awhile, but was called onto again, because some of the mages she gave her power to enchanted it onto others and they used it for their own dirty means, not helping get a better outcome for the war. A teenage girl who's hair was as gold as the sun completed a long forgotten ritual to summon Lady Kokoro back into the world," the man explained.

'Please, help us, Lady Kokoro! Your power let us survive this long, but some chose to use it for bad means and I am pregnant! I wish for my future child to live in a world where she is able to frolic across wildflowers instead of bloodstained battlefields!'

"Lady Kokoro appeared again with another gift. The gift she gave the girl were thirteen golden keys."

'These may just look like normal house keys, but with them, you can summon forward a deadly power to see your hated foe devoured. Use them well, daughter.'

"Someday, the thirteenth key would be long forgotten, but the woman realized her true heritage and began to harness her power and mastered the use of the keys, aiding many. Once she died, she passed it onto her child and this continued for centuries. A prophecy that is only known to a few in trusted religious groups was given. I am the owner of this church, and even though your power is dark, your hard is gold, so I shall tell you."

'The two worlds shall collide once more'

'And the long forgotten darkness shall abhor all'

'The queen of fairies shall cry as her father dies and the lady of light shall awaken'

'Those that have the treasured power will be forced to return it to its owner'

'And the dark lord's heir shall be remembered'

'By the death of those that defiled him'

"That's the end of the part of the prophecy that was revealed. There are some parts marked out as if someone's trying to cover something up."

"Do you know what happened to the rest?" Gray questioned.

"I have heard some rumors of where the pieces of me. Give me a second and I will give you the locations."

Gray waited for him to pull out some paper, only to feel all the location names to enter his mind.

"Whoa. What did you just-"

"I transferred the data to your mind. If you think about the locations, it will automatically pop up, so you don't have to worry about forgetting. I hope this does you good and that you can protect those poor fairies."

Gray nodded and the old man walked away.

"Gray!" someone shouted.

He looked up and saw Naruto holding a bowl of noodles.

"Naruto, you aren't supposed to eat in here," he lectured.

"Where are your clothes?" Naruto deadpanned, while stuffing his face.

"Gah, it happened again!"

 _"_ _Ask him about the conversation he had with the old man,"_ Kurama telepathically told him.

 _"_ _I know, I know!"_

"Hey, Gray, what was that you were talking about with gramps?"

"He told me something about a prophecy. I'll explain when we get back to the ship," Gray said.

"Ok..."

 _"_ _It must be pretty bad if he doesn't want to talk,"_ Kurama muttered.

 _"_ _Yeah, I bet it involves Fairy Tail."_

They were silent for a minute.

 _"_ _I wonder how Natsu's doing."_

With Natsu...

Natsu blew more fire at the giant, only for it to do no damage. A fist crashed into Natsu's head, sending him a few yards away, but he was able to land on his feet.

"What's up with this guy? My attacks aren't hurting him."

"I feel sorry for whatever birthed that thing," Happy stated, while holding Natsu an inch off the ground.

"Well, I guess that means I don't have to go easy on it!"

Fire surrounded Natsu in the shape of a phoenix and he launched forward and it was shaped like an arrow. He crashed into it and instead of it taking damage, it was only pushed back and track marks formed on the ground. Natsu punched it in the face with all his strength and there was a giant crash that sent rubble flying everywhere. Next, Natsu was almost out of breath as he stared down his opponent. A fist smashed into his own face and he crashed into a restaurant, shattering the window glass, causing people to flee.

"We need to make the signal!" Happy yelled.

Happy looked beside him and realized that Natsu was down. Then, the humanoid creature faced him, making his blood turn cold. He looked down at Natsu, then at the creature as it started stomping towards him. However, even in those odds, Happy refused to leave his friend and he stood his ground.

"L-Leave him alone!" Happy demanded, as the creature stepped into the restaurant, damaging more of the foundation.

It prepared to squish Happy with his foot and Happy closed his eyes, waiting for the end. But, he realized that he was still standing and opened his eyes to see Natsu's hand clasped around the foot, crushing it. Pieces of silver broke off and landed on the wooden floor beside them and the creature raised it's flail. Then, it prepared to smash Natsu, only for the creature to be kicked out of the restaurant and it even went through the one on the other side of the street, landing on the street after that.

"Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

Then, Happy noticed the blood that was dripping down Natsu's fingers and he immediately knew it wasn't Natsu's own.

"I am going to enjoy this," Natsu said, smirking, as he licked the lines of red liquid off his fingers.

Natsu saw the creature as it stood up and used its flail on the building, demolishing it and whoever was inside. Something Happy noticed was how Natsu's eyes were slanted like those of a dragon and that some of the spikes of his hair were turning black as he slowly marched forward. His marching turned into running, then springing and the two were about to collide as a blue flame surrounded Natsu's fist.

"Natsu!" someone yelled.

He looked over and saw Erza equip into her Purgatory Armor. His hair started to go back to normal and he screamed as she positioned her mace. The creature's fist hit his face, sending him into another building.

Beside Erza was Mira. She transformed into Seilah as she ran towards the beast.

"I command you to stay put!" Mira demanded, with all her might.

A white curse mark appeared on its body, before fading away seconds later. The creature stopped moving.

"Erza, Mira!" Happy exclaimed, after flying through the building hole.

Erza's made impacted its armor, sending the pieces flying. Then, she equipped into her Piercing Armor and thrusted her jousting lance into its chest, causing blood to squirt out in all directions. She pulled it out and the creature collapsed, dead.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked, returning to her original outfit.

"Yeah..."

 _'She defeated that thing with two attacks!"_ Natsu inwardly exclaimed, disappointed in himself.

 _'She had Mira with her,'_ Happy pointed out.

"Are you ok? Where is everyone?" Mira questioned, returning to her normal self.

"They must have hid with the other citizens," Erza said. "We should get going to the ship before we're discovered."

"Aye!"

The group left together, unknown that some guards witnessed the altercation. They were to afraid to even get close to the mages, well aware that they would be defeated in one attack.

"L-Let's get out of here," one whispered.

"O-Ok..."

 **A/N So, that's where I decided to leave it! There was a lot of lore in this one, including more mysteries related to Natsu, and some awesome fighting scenes! I finally got Erza and Mira to fight together! If you are wondering how they knew about the fight, they were in a place nearby and heard all the noise. Also, Sakura and Lucy barely make it back to the ship, because of Sakura's wound. Sakura had to use a fair amount of Chakra on the way.**

 **Next chapter: Will feature everyone trying to get back to the ship safely. Will they make it or will someone jeopardize everything? Stay tuned!**

 **Ed song: Sword Art Online-Courage**


	22. Chapter 16: The Art of Escape

**A/N Sorry for the wait! I was busy for most of the weekend and I didn't feel good yesterday. Plus, I didn't have enough inspiration to write and I wanted to give you guys a good chapter, not a bad one. Thanksgiving break started and I'll be off till Monday. I might try to post another chapter this weekend and if not a chapter, maybe a Thanksgiving special, or just a normal omake. Maybe one for Salu, since they haven't got as much attention as I would like. Well, onto the chapter!**

 **Intro song: RWBY op 3**

Lucy and Sakura made their way down the path and Sakura used the edges of the buildings to support herself. She almost tripped and fell, but Lucy grabbed her arm.

"It's ok, we're almost there," Lucy appeased.

Sakura nodded and turned her attention back to her healing Chakra. The wound was deep and she wasn't sure how long she could keep the Chakra flow going, and was more worried about passing out than anything.

They past a pastry shop that had no people inside, but some plates and other utensils were scattered.

"Get them!" a guard shouted.

There were ten and one shouted for reinforcements. The docks were right up ahead and Lucy could see the ship up ahead.

"You stay here, I'll take them out."

Sakura agreed, but she hated feeling useless. She wanted to be there beside her friend and show her what a true shinobi was like. But, alas, some things were just not made to be.

"Virgo!"

The maid spirit with pink hair popped out of nowhere, except for some reason, she was tied up.

"Punishment, mistress?" Virgo asked.

"No punishment. Just, go catch the guy that went to get reinforcements, ok?"

"Yes, princess."

Virgo created a hole and jumped into it, fading from Lucy's view. Lucy grabbed her Sagittarius key and it lit up with sparkling golden magic. Arrows launched themselves at the guards, but only a few hit, instantly taking down their targets. Some got to close for her liking.

"Taurus!"

"Mooooo!"

Taurus appeared beside her and ran up, taking out one of her opponents. Lucy sliced one with an axe of her own.

"You have a lovely body, Lucy!" he said, ogling her.

"Taurus: Forced closure!"

He evaporated into a bunch of sparkles.

"Capricorn!"

The two rushed up and repetitively punched a couple foes to the point where they lost consciousness.

As soon as she thought she had finished them off, ten more charged, swords ready, and their swords seemed to be enchanted. Some had a red glow while others a blue or a green. Lucy didn't have any interest in finding out what the effects were.

"Aries!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

A ball of what looked like hot pink puffballs shot out of her hand and trapped them before they could get any closer.

"I'm sorry, princess," Virgo stated, after she reappeared. "I couldn't stop him. Are you going to punish me?"

"No, I won't. Thank you, Virgo, Aries!"

The two vanished and sweat trailed down Lucy's arms and face. Normally, she would've been completely exhausted from summoning that many spirits at once, but she was currently a bit tired, but lively at the same time.

"Let's go, Sakura!"

Sakura wrapped one of her arms around Lucy's shoulders for support. Her eyes were growing heavy and the Chakra that surrounded her stab-wound was dimming. She knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Out of nowhere, needles that were made of a pitch black magic flew towards her. Lucy tried to pull her away, but her body was frozen in place. Her eyes closed and when she opened them, she was standing beside Sasuke Uchiha right in front of the ship. Then, Lucy took out her whip and started to chock the guy with it, knocking him out cold.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" she asked, with a look of hope in her eyes.

"You were in danger. There's nothing more to it," he grunted, before walking towards the ship entrance.

Sakura looked at the back of his head, sadly. She knew he didn't like her that way and that they could never be together. But, at least he cared enough to acknowledge as something worth saving. That was a start to rebuilding their broken bond.

The three entered the ship and the master, Wendy, Carla, Warren, Elfman, and Cana were all waiting.

"You're back!" Wendy exclaimed.

"How was it?" Cana asked.

"Someone was discovered by the guards. We need to get out of here," Sasuke stated.

"Not everyone is back yet. Warren, can you send out a message for the others?" the master questioned.

"Sure."

 _"_ _Everyone, if you do not know by now, an alarm was triggered and the guards are hunting all intruders down. The master has ordered you all to return to the ship. Please attract as little attention as possible."_

"They are coming back."

"Good. We need to get out of here. Sakura is injured and I doubt the piles of unconscious guards will go unnoticed," Lucy said, as Wendy went over to help speed up Sakura's healing process.

The door opened up and Sasuke drew his blade. Hinata Hyuuga stood before them and her cloak was tattered.

"Everyone, I'm sorry," she whispered, while tears rolled down her cheeks. "I tried to scan the castle to find him, but-"

"He wasn't there?" Carla finished, making her nod.

"Is Naruto-kun back yet?"

"No, he ended up with Gray," Warren stated.

"I see."

Hinata gasped when she looked down at the ground where Sakura was laying on a mat as Wendy healed her.

"Sakura got hurt? What happened? You were with her, right Lucy? Did you see?"

"No, I was looking around and the next thing I knew, people were fleeing. All I remember is that she was questioning some lady at the club. Then, nothing."

They all looked at each other with questions that they didn't know how to ask.

"Perhaps it is time for another prophecy?" Cana inquired.

The master nodded and she pulled out some cards.

"Fairy Tail," she whispered, before going silent.

"W-What is it?" Carla asked.

"I-It says that the house of fairies will reach its end."

"Does that mean Fairy Tail is going to be destroyed?" Lucy questioned.

"Maybe in a way that can't be repaired," the master added, only increasing their fear.

"I hope the others are ok," Wendy muttered, before glancing down at Sakura's partially healed wound.

With Gray...

"Come on, Naruto," Gray said, pulling Naruto, making him drop his noodles.

"My ramen!" he yelled, before getting dragged to the door.

Just then, the door flew open, revealing a mage with a maroon cloak and brown hair that was shaped like a star.

"I work with the Royal Knights and I would like to ask you all some questions."

Gray agreed, since he felt like he had no choice but to accept, but Naruto said, "why should we listen to you?"

"I'm with the Royal Knights, the biggest military faction in Alvarez, besides the Council, of course. And, right below them are the executioners."

"You don't look like much to me."

Gray wanted to smack him. Did Naruto not realize the situation they were in? If their cover was blown, they would be taken to their leader, Akira! And, they were in no condition to take on an entire kingdom.

"Do you wanna fight?" the man asked, getting closer to Naruto in an intimidating way.

"Yeah!"

"Naruto!" Gray hissed, holding back his rage.

He had a sudden amount of sympathy for Sasuke.

"Oh, it's on, little man!"

"If you're gonna fight, take it outside!" a bystander hollered, as the people huddled together in the background.

Naruto was about to run outside with the guy, but Gray grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? We have to go back to the ship," he hissed.

"I know, but it won't take me long to finish this guy off. Plus, these people are in danger as long as he's around. Please?"

Gray sighed and released Naruto.

"Fine, but don't stall."

Naruto grinned and stood across his opponent while Gray waited by the door, not wanting to get involved.

"If I win, you will answer all my questions!" the man said.

"And, if I win, you will leave those people alone!"

"Fine! Let's do it! What is your name?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. I love to know the names of the bugs I squish!" he yelled.

"Why would you want to know the name of a bug?! Bugs don't even have names!"

"I meant that figuratively!"

Gray wanted to face-palm. Being around Natsu was bad enough, but being around someone with the same intellect(which was barely any) was harder. He couldn't imagine being stuck on an island with them.

"I am known as the Speedster! You won't stand a chance against me!"

"Well, I am Naruto Uzumaki, a man that never gives up!"

The two ran towards each other and the Speedster vanished before Naruto could land a hit on him. Then, Naruto felt his foot smash into his neck, almost making him yelp.

 _"_ _I can't see him,"_ Naruto told Kurama.

 _"_ _Well, you better think of something! I can't slow down your perception of time like the Sharingan!"_

 _"_ _Right!"_

His golden orange Fox Chakra surrounded his body, cape and all. Sage Mode became visible in his eyes, almost making Gray gasp from abnormally. The Speedster stopped in midair for a second, but his feet hit the ground and he sped up again. Naruto didn't know exactly where he was, but from how Naruto kept turning his body, he knew that Naruto could sense him.

" _There!"_

An arm extension made of his Chakra expanded and almost grabbed the Speedster, but the Speedster somehow managed to push himself backwards and he ended up flying towards the ground.

'Shit, that brat is faster than I thought' he thought.

A ball of blue Chakra started to form in Naruto's hand and he formed a clone held its fists together, letting Naruto leap off them into the air, and it dissipated shortly after, turning into a cloud of smoke. The Speedster readied his fists, not knowing what to expect, and he was aware that he couldn't stay afloat much longer.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

Naruto transformed into a naked blond with waste-length hair, expecting to get a reaction from his opponent. The man's face was almost expressionless, leaving Naruto and Gray shocked, since Gray's face heated up the second he saw the strange Jutsu.

"Meh, I prefer redheads," he made out, before a foot smashed into his head, knocking him down.

Naruto returned to his original forms.

"How does that not arouse you?!" Naruto shouted.

"There's just a certain type, you know?! I saw this chick at a restaurant earlier. Her hair was right below her shoulders and she was wearing a knee-length black dress. I was drunk at the time, so I didn't catch all she was saying, but she questioned me about something."

"Did that woman have a mark on her body?"

"Uh, I think she had a blue cat symbol on her arm."

"Erza," Gray whispered.

"Good fight, dude. I probably could've beaten you if you didn't pull that cheep trick, but I hate to admit it, but you overpowered me by a ton," the Speedster said. "The name's Berry. I only reveal my true name to those I find worthy, and I also agree to your terms, and I won't call the guards here for fifteen minutes, so you better hurry."

They nodded.

"Thanks, Berry," Gray said, as Naruto shook his hand before him.

They eventually wound up back at the ship. When they entered, all of Team Natsu, and the rest of Team Seven were inside, along with Mira and those that stayed behind. Sakura was almost healed and she was conscious. Lucy was talking with Natsu and Hinata, while Happy was over by Carla. Canna was drinking with the master and Erza was beside her and Mira.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, getting everyones attention.

Sakura tried to stand, almost tumbling over in the process.

"Sakura-san, you're still to weak-" Wendy started.

"I'm _not weak,"_ she deadpanned, with a false smile that resembled the one Mira wore most of the time.

Sakura made her way over to Naruto and Gray.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine!" Naruto answered.

"We need to leave. The guards are going to arrive shortly," Gray said.

"We'll talk about what we found on the way back," Erza stated.

Sasuke went out and sliced the rope that attached the ship to the dock with his sword and entered before it moved away.

"So, there is the Council, the Executioners, and the Royal Knights," Gray said. "Then, the Emperor."

"I see," the master stated. "Sasuke, what did you find?"

"It turns out that the kingdom is working on something called Anti-Magic. It is something that cancels out any magic."

"Isn't that how curses work?" Lucy asked.

"Curses are only stronger, Anti-Magic sounds like it can cancel a magic attack out completely," Mira responded.

"There's a rumor going around that Akira's trying to take over the throne," Erza told them.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Gray muttered. "I heard a prophecy. It's-'The two worlds shall collide once more, and the long forgotten darkness shall abhor all, the queen of fairies shall cry as her father dies, and the lady of light shall awaken, those that have the treasured power will be forced to return it to its owner, and the dark lord's heir shall be remembered by the deaths of those that defiled him!"

The room went silent. Images of Erza crying in a place with wooden walls in the background, Happy reaching out, as if trying to save someone, and a bright golden light covering the room appeared in Carla's mind.

"Carla, what's wrong?" Wendy asked, zapping her out of her trance.

"N-Nothing!"

No one was convinced, but they didn't press any further.

"What about you, Mira, Erza? Did you find anything out?" the master questioned.

"Not really anything but the fact that there are a lot of perverts in Alvarez," Mira answered.

"I tried using other methods to get answers, but it appears that we were at the wrong place."

Those that knew Erza well, specifically Natsu, Gray, and Lucy pictured Erza in front of an innocent man tied up with her lecturing them and whacking them with a whip whenever they didn't answer her question.

"Natsu, Happy?" the master asked.

"We fought this giant monster!" Happy exclaimed. "It looked like it could've eaten us!"

"I could've taken it, but Erza and Mira showed up!" Natsu said, giving Erza a disapproving look.

"And, what did the monster look like?" the master stated.

"It was a giant!" Happy yelled.

"And, it kept saying 'giant'!" Natsu finished. "It had this weird chain weapon that had a ball with spikes around it."

"That's a flail," Erza said.

"Whatever!"

"About the prophecy, the source I got it from gave me the location of the rest," Gray brought up. "We can search for them when we return."

"Very, well. We can assume that Kiba wasn't here, or that he didn't want to reveal himself to us."

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered.

"Kiba may have hidden himself on purpose for his own ideals," Sasuke summed up.

"B-But that's crazy! Kiba would never do that, right?" Naruto defended, asking for Sakura's opinion, only getting a shrug.

"We don't know for sure, Naruto. Hinata knows him the most out of anyone here."

"K-Kiba would never do such a thing! And, if he did, I bet he felt like he was forced to in order to protect us!" Hinata persuaded.

"That's manly!" Elfman exclaimed.

"We'll figure this out eventually, but for now, let's rest up before we get back to Fiore," Lucy stated, getting approval from the other guild members.

They all went to fetch something quick to eat and went to bed.

Meanwhile, a certain cloaked figure was in his room in the palace, waiting for his next mission.

 **A/N So, that's it for this time! They are going to go search for pieces of the prophecy while Akira is getting closer to starting stage two of his plan! I'll try to have some of the next chapter centric around him next time. P.S, Sakura will get her time to shine eventually. I hope I didn't anger anyone by how she was this chapter. Until next time!**

 **Ending song: Sword Art Online-Courage**


	23. Omake: Mirajane

**A/N Sorry for the wait! Here's an omake! I decided to make it about Mira, since she has a lot of feelings right now, mostly around the fact that she wasn't able to find anything that could help her defeat the people who 'killed' her sister. I thought letting you have a peak of what's going on in her head is necessary. Enjoy!**

 **Intro song: Rwby op 3**

During the day, she always smiled. She always shipped people in the guild, and was the one many came to talk to. Mira loved her job at the bar and was proud to be a member of Fairy Tail, despite not being an active mage anymore. But, ever since her sister died, things haven't been the same.

There were many times when it was hard to tell if her smile was real or not, but it was currently hard for her to make it real at all. All she could think about was her failure, and how she only has one sibling left. One she would try to protect, even if it meant costing her own life, because she already lost so much, and she felt like she wouldn't make it if she lost anymore.

Mirajane Strauss stood before Lisanna's grave. It was cloudy, and a bit breezy. Some autumn leaves rolled throughout the air around her. She paid no attention to them. Mira gazed at her sister's name that was imprinted on the stone, and held her tears in as best as she could.

 _"_ _Freak!"_

 _"_ _Monster!"_

 _"_ _Brute!"_

 _"_ _Go die already!"_

 _"_ _A monster like you doesn't deserve to live!"_

 _A young Mira Strauss huddled with her siblings in a small cabin. She wore a dark cloak and her face was expressionless._

 _The citizens tossed rocks, along with other throwable items at their house, hoping to chase them off. Where were they supposed to go? There parents are dead and the orphanage kicked them out weeks ago!_

 _Young Lisanna stood up and approached the window. Elfman tried to grab her and yank her back, but she was to quick._

 _"_ _Lisanna!" he uttered, afraid of what she was going to do next._

 _She appeared before the window and the crowd went silent, afraid that she was a demon like her elder sister._

 _"_ _Leave Mira-nee alone! She defeated the demon to protect all of you!"_

 _Mira tugged on her arm, making Lisanna look at her._

 _"_ _Let's go," Mira whispered._

They eventually ended up at Fairy Tail and were able to experience what it was like to be part of a family. A real family, not a person who took care of them, because they would get paid. Mira almost abandoned them, but her siblings showed her that she was not a freak, because they were like her too, and they were willing to support her. No one in Fairy Tail saw her as a freak, they saw her as a friend, as family. And, she was forever grateful.

"Lisanna, Elfman was injured, and you died because of my weakness. I've been out of the game so long that I don't know how to go back in. I... I want to defend Elfman. He's the only family I have left, not counting Fairy Tail. And, to do that, I will become what I threw away. I will become an active mage, so I can help people and prevent this from happening to them. I will hide no longer. And, as for my enemies, they will fear the wrath of Fairy Tail's demon, Mirajane Strauss."

Mira turned away from the grave and started heading back to the path. She had great news to tell everyone and did not want to keep them waiting. And to prove herself, she was going to have to go on a mission.

 **A/N Hello! I know that was very short, but I felt like it was necessary. I might make a part two and show her adventure, or I'll make it a chapter. Either that, or I'll show her telling everyone and Erza challenging her. What would you guys prefer?**

 **I still plan on making an omake for Sasuke and Lucy. I originally planned to do it, but I didn't have enough ideas, and I wanted it to be good, not bad. So, there's that.**

 **Next chapter will definitely have Akira in it, since he hasn't done much in awhile. Lisanna will appear, since she was the focus of this, and Kiba will show up as well. I might make this next chapter dedicated to the villains, since I don't think they've had a chapter to themselves, or if they have, they haven't had one in awhile. I don't remember everything I write, since there's a lot of stuff, but I remember the main plot points, so don't worry, everything will get wrapped up properly someday.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ed song: Sword Art Online-Courage**


	24. Chapter 17: Reality is an Illusion

**A/N Hello! This chapter will have a lot of focus on Akira and some of lackeys, but some Fairy Tail members will appear. I will make another Mira omake afterwards. Well, onwards to thy chapter!**

 **Intro song: Rwby op 3**

Akira exited his office and almost ran into Kiba.

"Oh, uh, h-hey!" Kiba stammered, not expecting to have been caught so soon.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked, gazing down at Kiba.

"N-Nothing! I was just..."

"Yes?"

"Lord Akira!"

Akira turned around and saw Illua before him, with her blade in its sheath, ready for battle.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, it is time to continue the plan. You are to go back to Magnolia and pay a certain _friend_ a visit _."_

"Yes, Lord Akira."

She was a little annoyed that she had to go there again, but was willing to do anything to finish the plan.

A portal opened up besides Akira and she sensed Kiba watching her, but didn't say anything to him. She just stepped into the portal and was sent to Magnolia.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Kiba?" Akira asked.

"I-I just wanted to know when my next mission would be and if you have gotten any closer to figuring out how to deal with Sasuke."

"The Uchiha will be dealt with soon enough. My reign will begin shortly in this world, then I can go to your world and all we have to do there is get the public fired up against him. Even though it may not seem like it, Konoha's council is influenced by the public's needs."

Kiba felt a smirk crease his lips.

"Good. The bastard will finally get what he deserves," Kiba sneered.

"And, as for your next mission, everyone will be needed soon. In fact, soon it'll be time to expose yourself."

"Really?! How?!"

"You'll see. For now, feel free to explore Alvarez. It is your new home after all."

Akira moved down the hallway and Kiba stared at him in awe. Akamaru barked and Kiba glanced down at him, rubbing his hand against the white dog's neck.

"Everything is going to be fine, Akamaru. We have him looking out for us."

With Elfman...

All the Fairy Tail members were leaving, but Elfman was stuck behind the counter. Mira became a mage again, and went on a mission, so he had to take over for her. He was glad his elder sister was able to do that again, since she stopped being a mage when Lisanna 'died' the first time. Being a mage again was her first step towards recovery, and he knew she suffered the most from Lisanna's death, because Mira was attached to Lisanna in a way that even he, Mira's own brother couldn't understand.

"Elfman..."

He set down the glass he was cleaning and examined his surroundings, only to find nothing but darkness. The only source of light was from some lights that were in the kitchen behind him.

"W-Who's there?" he questioned.

Nobody answered, so he cautiously picked up the glass and started to wipe it off again.

"Elfman..."

"W-Where are you?!"

He turned and saw a white-haired girl who was shorter than him standing there, face pointed towards the ground. Elfman could tell she was crying, and he wanted to comfort her.

"O-Oi..."

"H-How could you?! Y-You said you would always be there for me. You said you would protect me, yet you let me die!"

The realization of the girl's identity dawned on his face. That _girl_ was his younger sister, Lisanna.

"N-No, this isn't real. Y-You are supposed to be dead," he stuttered, while the tears threatened to slide out from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, this is very real, Elfman."

"S-Stop acting like her! You're just an illusion!"

"If I'm an illusion, then how come I can touch you?" she asked, walking up and wrapping her arms around him, with a dark smile on her face.

"Y-You're alive? Lisanna, I'm so-"

"Sorry? Sorry that you failed me? Sorry that you failed Mira-nee? Sorry that you failed the entire guild? I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Elfman. You should be out there, bowing, praying, doing every formal type of apology you can think of to the living people you failed! You should be ashamed of yourself! And, no, I'm not alive. This is my soul communicating with you, which is why I can touch you. I only let those who I want to see me see me," she said, before releasing him from her grasp. "Oh, and don't bother telling anyone about me, because they won't believe you anyway. They will think you're crazy, call you a liar, but that's all you are, right? You tell them you're fine, yet you're not. You want to go back to the old days where you were the one supporting your siblings, but you can't! Mira has separated herself from you by becoming an official mage again! You are just a second wheel!"

"There must be something I can do," he tried.

"The only thing you can do is disappear. Mira doesn't need you anymore and neither does the rest of the guild, right? I bet they wouldn't even notice if you were gone."

"B-But that will make Mira sad!"

'Lisanna' vanished and was replaced with Mira, who wore the same cloak that she used during her travels. She was still her current age, but didn't have the same smile.

"No, it will make me relieved. Relieved that I don't have to gaze at the one who killed her."

"I didn't kill her!" he protested. "Akira's people did!"

"That's where you're wrong. You could've saved her! You could've saved her if you were stronger! Why is it me that has to protect you?! You're just a burden! If you weren't here, then I wouldn't have to be reminded of her!"

"I'm so sorry!" he wailed, right before dropping to his knees.

"There is a way you can erase the pain," a voice announced, entering the room.

Illua stood before him in her full glory.

"My master gave me a potion that can erase the memories of anyone who inhales it. I can put it in the guild in the morning and you can disappear from everyone's lives. And, if you're not satisfied with that, I could give you a quick death here and now."

"Will it erase every single memory she has of me?" he questioned.

"Yes. In fact, I can also make it so she works here at the guild again, making her forget that she ever became an official mage again, which would protect her from the world. But, there's a catch."

"What is it? I'll do anything."

"You'll have to have your memory of ever being at Fairy Tail erased and you'll have to abandon this world, so no one would have a chance of remembering you. You will still remember how to use magic and you'll have normal skills, just no memory of any of this."

"Will I remember Lisanna?" he asked.

"No, but you'll remember having made some sort of mistake, so your goal will be to make amends for your sin. Any more questions?"

"What is your name?"

"You won't remember, so I'll tell you. I am Illua."

"Illua, huh? Thank you. You are my savior. You are Mira's savior. You are everyone's savior."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Yes."

After he visited a sleeping Mira and wrote her a note, he went back to the guild. In the morning, she would find a note that said 'I love you, Mira, and, I'm sorry.'

He ended up back at the guild and met with Illua. She handed him the light green potion and he drank it, only after a second of hesitation. It only took a second before he collapsed.

 _"_ _I've done it,"_ Illua told Akira telepathically.

 _"_ _Good work. I'll send you a portal now."_

A portal opened up beside her and she dragged the unconscious Elfman into it and it sealed itself shut behind them.

"Ugh, where am I? Who am I?" Elfman groaned, an hour later.

"Is he awake?" Mystique asked, gazing down at Elfman, who was laying on a bed.

"Yes," Akira responded.

Illua stood outside the room's entrance, watching for unwanted visitors.

Elfman's eyes opened and instantly landed on the snow white haired girl.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Why do you look so familiar? And, who am I?"

"I am someone you once knew, and you are someone dear to me," she whispered. "Goodbye."

Illua casted a sleep spell on him and he lost consciousness again.

"Are you sure that's all you want to say to him? He is your brother, after all," Illua advised.

"Are you sure you're okay with sending one of your only family members away?" Akira questioned.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Mystique said, with a small smirk.

"You are an important piece of the puzzle. Losing you would be unfortunate."

Mystique knew she was only a pawn in his eyes, but he kept his pawns clean instead of letting them get covered in mold.

"I told you, my brother is a lover, not a fighter, no matter how much he says otherwise. If we crossed paths in an unfriendly matter, I would end up hurting him."

"And, about your sister?"

"Mira's strong, she can take care of herself," Mystique answered.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Akira nodded and opened up a portal. He grabbed Elfman's wrist and tossed him in, letting the portal close behind him.

"There are an infinite number of realities he could end up in, but chances are that he'll end up in the ninja one. Everyone I toss into a portal without having a clear place in mind gets there somehow."

"Will be be ok?"

"Depends on how quickly he can adjust to such a world. There shouldn't be a way for him to get back to this one if that's what you mean."

Mystique silently nodded.

"Is there anything else I need to do?" Illua asked.

"No, for now, you are done. Soon, our time to destroy Fairy Tail will arrive, but everyone else will fill in those gaps. Oh, just make sure to keep an eye on our newest pawn. We need to make sure it's ready for the finale."

"It won't be the finally, it'll only be the beginning. We will still have to wipe out all the other guilds once the fairies are dead. Plus, you haven't become emperor yet, though with Blake's help, that shouldn't be a problem."

"If he doesn't willingly give up his position in power, I will have to give him a helping hand," Akira declared. "Then, we will move our forces over to Ishgar. The so-callled-never-ending war between Ishgar and Alkatasia will finally reach its closure, and peace will spread throughout the world."

"Yes, peace for all."

Mystique watched the two leave and watched the place where her brother once was. She knew a new age was coming and it couldn't be stopped. In fact, she didn't want it to. The coming of a new age gave her a purpose, something she wouldn't have had without her magic. Hopefully, her former comrades would die quickly so she wouldn't have to listen to their screams.

"Hey Mystique, want to go to the training room with me?" Leopald asked, sticking his head into the room.

"Sure," she replied.

Then, she followed him, leaving every ounce of regret behind.

 **A/N So, I honestly didn't see this coming, but I had to do something with Elfman's emotions. He ends up in the ninja world and I have an idea of what I might do with him. He will not end up in Konoha, if that was what you were thinking.**

 **Next chapter will be centric around the Fairy Tail mages. That much I know.**

 **And, thank you all for reading this story! It means so much to me! You're all the main reason why I write this! If it wasn't for you, the story wouldn't have gotten this far!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Ed song: -Man ed 1**

 **As for the previous ending, I guess it fit everyone, though it mainly suited Mira, since she suffered the most from Lisanna's 'death' (which is saying a lot)**

 **I thought people were probably bored of the old one by now, and this one fits another character fairly well.**


	25. Chapter 18: The Power of Your Voice

**A/N Sorry it took so long! I'm going to Anime USA tomorrow, so I figured I should post the chapter before I forget. Enjoy!**

 **Intro song: Rwby op 3**

Natsu walked up to Lisanna's grave and sat a new bouquet of flowers beside it. He knelt before the grave, and before he could do anything else, he sensed a presence. The same presence that had been following him around lately.

"W-Where are you?!" Natsu yelled.

The shadow's hands wrapped around his chest and it giggled.

"You can't hide from your true self forever, Natsu."

"Get out of my head!"

"Oh Natsu, if I got out of your head, that would mean you died; again."

END chuckled and Natsu swatted at the shadow that surrounded him, which didn't even distort it.

"Here's some advice from your smart half: If you want to move on, quit coming here all the time and spend some time with your friends. Here's some advice: If you want to move on, spend some time with your friends. We've been spending more time with this stone than any living beings," END remarked.

"Fine, just leave me alone!"

END's shadow faded away and Natsu was left alone. He rushed back to Magnolia, looking for one person in particular: Lucy. Why? Because he disappeared for a year without warning and left her alone. Natsu figured that if he should start hanging out with people more, she should be the first.

Using his super smell ability, he was able to find her pretty quick, but he didn't notice the other scent until he was closer, since she was his main focus.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, darting down a path towards the bridge.

He prepared to greet her, but then he realized exactly who was there. Sasuke Uchiha was beside her.

"And, we ended up fighting a living village!" Lucy finished.

"Did you guys seriously try to eat it?"

"Hey, we were desperate! Anyway, it turned out to be inedible and we somehow managed to find some of the fish. Happy tried it and it turned out to be horrible. But, as you can see, we got out alive. Do you have any good stories from when you were a genin?"

"Not many, though there was one time where we tried to find out what was under Kakashi's mask."

"Isn't he your sensei? I think Naruto mentioned him once," Lucy stated.

Sasuke nodded.

"Of course, I didn't want to get involved, but Naruto dragged me in."

She knew he was lying, and held back a chuckle.

Natsu didn't listen to the full story. Normally, he would've paid full attention to something like that, but he wasn't in the mood.

He ended up going to the guild to look for Gray and Erza. But, instead, he found them sitting at a table, Gray having his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The others were fighting like usual. Naruto was on the stage, blurting random stuff out. Sakura had to come up and yank the microphone away, lecturing him for a good ten minutes. However, Hinata stood in the corner, completely free. Natsu took the opportunity to go over to her.

"Hi, Hinata," he said, making a small smile while rubbing his salmon colored hair.

"Hi, Natsu," she responded. "Are you okay? You seem kind of down."

"I-It's nothing! I'm fine, see?" he stated, making the biggest false grin he had ever mustered.

"Natsu, you clearly aren't fine. Care to tell me what's wrong?" he said, gesturing to the bar counter.

"The usual," he told Mira, who handed him a stick covered in fire. "I want to open up to people, since I've been closed off since Lisanna... but everyone else seems to have moved on from her, and from me."

"Natsu, you know that's not true. They're your teammates!"

"But, even Happy is busy! He's hanging out with Carla, Wendy's been friend's with Romeo, Erza's with Gray, and Lucy's with Sasuke! Gajeel has always been with Levy and Pantherlily, and Juvia is still busy glaring daggers at Erza."

"Natsu, if you want to make yourself known, go do it. I never made myself know when I was younger, and if I did, maybe I would've had a chance with Naruto. Please, don't make the same mistake I did."

He looked at Gray and Erza and grabbed Hinata's wrist, dragging her over there with him.

"W-What are you-" she started.

Mira watched the whole thing occur while Cana sipped her beer.

"They're good for each other," Mira stated.

"And, how many people have you shipped Natsu with?" Cana deadpanned.

"Trust me, this will work. I have all the pairings figured out. Natsu and Hinata, Gray and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Sasuke and Lucy, Romeo and Wendy, and, Happy and Carla."

"What about Laxus?"

"I ship him with the rest of the Thunder Legion."

Cana's giggles quickly turned into full-blown laughter, causing Mira to start arguing with her.

"Wanna fight, flame brain?!"

"Anytime, ice princess!"

Natsu and Gray started fist-fighting and people started cheering them on.

"Go get him, Natsu!" Happy yelled.

Normally, Erza would've stopped them, but she let their fight slide, since Natsu hadn't been as hyper lately. She knew it had to do with Lisanna's death.

"Hey shrimp!" Gajeel greeted.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Levy denied, before Gajeel patted her on the head, with a toothy grin on his face.

"Why won't Gray love Juvia," Juvia groaned, while staring at his bare back.

Soon, water started to cover the whole guild.

"Master!" Jett yelled, while he and Droy were swept up by the pool of tears.

Unfortunately, the master was drunk yet again, and he only laughed as the event occurred.

"Why?!" Droy shouted, after the wave of tears, trying to collect his fallen cookies.

In the back of Gray's mind were the location of the prophecies, but he knew they could wait. Currently, he knew his best friend was in need of companionship and would give it to him, no matter how annoying it was.

With Mystique...

Mystique stood in the training room using her frost giant form. Ice covered her limbs and she was shooting it at a target. Leopald was slicing some training dummies with his metal claws. Kiba also tossed kunai's and they hit their target faster each time.

"Wanna fight?" Leopald asked him.

"Sure! I can beat you without Akamaru!"

He activated his Chakra and his teeth and nails extended. Then, he charged and tried to swipe Leopald, but Leopald was way faster.

"Nice try, but a cat can beat a dog any day!"

Mystique only watched the two do there unique duet while she aimed some ice. Right when claw hit claw, she shot it and the ice hit their wrists, keeping them in place.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted. "I could've beat him!"

"Needless battle will get you no where. Now, if you want a good fight, fight me."

"You sure?" Leopald questioned. "Two on one isn't a fair fight."

"If anyone fights against me, their chance of winning isn't big enough to be considered fair."

"Ok, here we go!"

Kiba threw some kunai while Leopald dashed towards her. Tan rock covered her body and she let them stab her arm, since she knew they would do no damage. He prepared to rush up and tackle her, but she pushed her hand against his forehead and slammed him into the floor, temporarily stunning him. She almost got Kiba as well, but he managed to dodge and he threw a kunai towards her back. But, she managed to catch it, wiping the smile off his face.

All of a sudden, there was a bluish glow. Weird blue markings covered her body and wings sprouted off her back, pushing her cloak off her body, revealing her black outfit that was covered in yellow butterfly print.

"W-What is this crazy level of magic power?" Leopald asked, as soon as he regained consciousness.

"This is my strongest form. I could destroy this entire room and both of you with only a small percentage of its power if I wished. Be grateful that I have no ill intent towards either of you."

"You can't defeat m-"

Kiba's kunai was destroyed the second it left his hand by the blue energy blast. Mystique moved until she was right above him.

"Remember this: A true demon shows no mercy. Be glad I still have enough emotion remaining within me to feel pity for those below me."

Then, she exited the training room, and there was a glow on the other side of the door, indicating that she removed that form. She left her cloak in the room, but she didn't seem to care.

"Jeez, Lord Akira sure seems to know how to find the scary ones," Leopald remarked, almost making Kiba nod.

Akira smirked to himself, then a lady with short black hair, and all white clothing entered. She had shorts and a short-sleeved shirt on.

"Lord, the weapons you requested are ready."

He followed her out of his office and they went down to a lab where some targets were set up.

"These are Anti-Magic Guns, also know as AMG's. The swords are still in production, along with the other weapon types, but I'm sure this will meet your satisfactions."

She handed him the gun and he aimed it at the target, then pushed the trigger. A blob of darkness covered the center, and the laser blast faded away a minute later.

"Get these ready for the army. Emperor's order's," he lied.

"Yes, sir!"

He wound up back where the other Council members were.

"Hello, Lord Akira," X greeted.

"Why, yes I am. Our chances of winning the future war increased tenfold, meaning that the other side has no chance."

"Congratulations. I am looking forward to the full report and for seeing the day Alkatasia becomes victorious."

"It will be victorious indeed. The day is coming, X. Oh, can you go to the Fire Nation and try to find out info on Uchiha Sasuke? I still have a promise to keep."

"Of course."

He opened up a portal and X jumped right in, letting it fade away behind her.

"Soon, this kingdom will finally be mine."

 **A/N So, that's it! This chapter was short, but I knew I had to include Natsu's mental stability, considering the fact that Lisanna 'died' a second time and he wasn't able to help her again. Ever time she uses her Acnologia form, she loses more of her heart. And, what will happen when enough is taken away that she loses all her judgement? That will be saved for another day.**

 **Ed song: -Man ed 1**


	26. Omake: X

**A/N I'm going to show you how X met Akira, since she went off to do stuff at the end of the last chapter. It won't be very long, but it will get to the point.**

 **Intro song: Rwby op 3**

 _Seconds ago, a dozen lives were ended. A female ninja who's face was masked was responsible. She sheathed her sword, and glanced back at all the bloody corpses that were behind her._

 _"_ _You love art. I, to, have a passion for it."_

 _She drew her weapon and prepared to cut down whoever spoke. The tip of her sword was grabbed by a man's gloved hand, and the tip got cracked._

 _"_ _But, I'm afraid you are doing it wrong. Waving the brush around without purpose doesn't get you anywhere. So, join me, and find a purpose for your work."_

 _X saw the man's blond hair. It was dark, so she couldn't see his outfit very well, but realized that he wore a hat and some clothing that looked like it was red._

 _"_ _Why do you want me to join you when you know I could turn on you? I already have an alliance with the Leaf Village."_

 _"_ _Because, if you wanted to do so, you would have already stabbed me in the back," he responded._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _My name is Akira, and I am knew in these parts. Your knowledge of this world will be very helpful in my conquest."_

 _"_ _So, you're not part of this world?" X asked._

 _"_ _No, I am from one that is connected to this one. I came through one of my portals. I originally didn't intend to find it, it was kind of an accident. I just wondered where my portal would lead if I didn't think of a pacific location, and I happened to appear before you."_

 _"_ _So it seems. Fine, I'll come with you. But, if you get boring, I'll leave right away."_

 _"_ _Very well, but you need my portal to return to this world. You will wander a world of magic alone if you don't stick by my side," he said._

 _"_ _Magic?"_

 _"_ _I'll explain everything when we arrive. Please, come with me."_

 _A black ball of something appeared in front of him. He walked into it and disappeared. X briefly hesitated, but entered, since he was so calm."_

 _"_ _Welcome to Alvarez."_

X remembered the day like it happened yesterday. She was grateful he arrived, because before then, she wandered her world without purpose. He gave her a purpose and it was to help him conquer Ishgar, and the rest of Earthland, and maybe someday, he would take over the Elemental Nations. So, X would fight till the end, because her time with him certainly wasn't boring, even though she had to be a bit patient at times.

Akira actually saw the guilds as a potential threat, and she knew they had to be eliminated. But, like always, she had to wait, because Akira always said that the best result comes after patience is given. And, he was right every time.

 **A/N Short, I know, but I felt like I should throw this in there, since I'm not sure if I'll have time to explain everyone's origins in the chapters. I don't want something to seem out of place if it can be avoided.**

 **Next chapter might be put out tomorrow or later in the week. It won't be long.**

 **See you later!**

 **Ending song: -Man ed 1**


	27. Chapter 19: Reigniting the Fire

**A/N Intro Song: Rwby op 3**

X stepped out of the portal and it closed behind her. She looked around and immediately realized that she was in the Leaf Village.

The Leaf Village was once looked on as a symbol of hope. A symbol of justice. X knew it was neither. It was looked upon to strike fear into enemies hearts. It was looked on to spread the word that no one could defeat the Elemental Nations.

Generations of 'hero's' rose from its depths. The most recent being Naruto Uzumaki. X was only taken after the war. She was off killing some lowly assassins when he approached her the first time.

"Are you new around here?"

X turned her head and saw a man with dark pineapple shaped hair. He was probably one of the newer generation. Another thorn in her side. But, perhaps he knew something.

"Yeah, I was just visiting. I was curious to see how well your village has held up after the war. Speaking of which, whatever happened to the traitor?"

"You mean, the Uchiha? Because of Naruto, he managed to keep his head," the man answered.

"So, he got no punishment?"

"He was in jail for awhile, but other than that, nothing. Why do you care?"

"There are some people that might be after him. I want to know what he's like in case there's a time where we have to fight together."

X knew the guy probably wouldn't buy it. There was no way.

"Well, the Uchiha always had a big ego. He always looked down on Naruto, it was a drag having to chase after him. He never seemed to care what others felt, was more focused on himself. I never liked the guy, but I supported his freedom as a way to repay my debt to Naruto. It was such a drag."

"I see. Thank you."

It had only been a couple minutes, but X already had what she needed. She knew the Uchiha was selfish, so if Akira offered him a deal, maybe they could lure him into a trap. X already didn't like the Uchiha thanks to the guy's description. If a time came when he had to be eliminated, she wouldn't mind putting a blade through his neck. But, she had to wait for Akira's orders.

" _Lord Akira."_

 _"_ _Found something already?"_

 _"_ _Yes. It turns out that he's selfish, cares more about his own gain than others. He's also 'friends' with Naruto Uzumaki, the war hero. He is with the Uchiha in Earthland. It sounds like he's made a lot of enemies in the Leaf Village, since the guy I spoke to didn't seem to like him. However, it seems like everyone likes Naruto and are willing to put up with him as long as Naruto is. The Uchiha also has a big ego, meaning he must posses a large amount of skill. I have heard stories of his feats in the war and his younger years, but I have never seen him fight myself."_

 _"_ _Interesting. This will be easier than I thought."_

 _"_ _Are you actually planning on making him get proper justice for his crimes?"_

 _"_ _I will do what I have to do for the sake of our plan," Akira telepathically responded. "It seems like Naruto is the only reason anyone even let's him keep his head. If we somehow make them loose respect for Naruto-"_

 _"_ _Then, they will gladly finish him off for us."_

 _"_ _Exactly."_

 _"_ _But, how do we deal with one who has gained so much respect?" X questioned._

 _"_ _Make the villagers remember their hatred for him. They will loose their respect for Naruto if they remember that Naruto is the reason they never got justice. Revenge. I'm sure many lost their families because of him. Ignite their rage. All you got to do is fuel the fire and the rest will take care of itself."_

 _"_ _Yes, Lord Akira. You are as brilliant as ever."_

 _"_ _Do I ever disappoint?"_

With Sasuke...

A chill went down his spine. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked him, peaking at him from her room.

"I'm fine."

With X...

X removed her mask and put it in the chest that was in her room at the inn. She even stowed her swords in it.

Next, X went out to the middle of an intersection. It was fairly busy.

"Attention, citizens of Konoha! I'm sure many of you remember Sasuke Uchiha! The Uchiha that betrayed Konoha! He was promising. You all put your hopes in him, but he left, ending the lives of many, perhaps even some of your loved ones. Then, you had no choice but to put your faith inside a demon, because only a monster can stop a monster. That same monster can save a monster if it has a strong enough influence. Naruto protected Sasuke and because of that, your families were never avenged. Some avenger Sasuke is! I can see the look in your eyes. You all want him to be put behind bars, tortured, the Uchiha Compound burned to ash. You want your loved ones back. Well, I can't bring them back, but I can find the Uchiha. I can give him to you and you'll get the justice he deserves. But, until then, you need to spread your word to the Council that the public demands action."

That got the crowd pumped up. People started to cheer and some tried to follow her when she left. Either that, or they rushed to the Hokage Tower.

With Sakura...

Sakura looked out the window and saw an angry mob as they approached. They weren't ninja, but the ones that made the Leaf Village a village.

"Ka-Hokage! There is a mob of people approaching!" Sakura warned.

Kakashi looked out the window and his eyes narrowed.

"Put the Uchiha behind bars!" he heard one demand.

"Bring him here so I can show him what I wanted to do to him when my brother died!"

"Send the Anbu. Keep them distant from the tower. Do not let harm come to anyone. I will be out there shortly."

"Yes."

Sakura ran down the stairs, a deep hole forming in her heart. She wanted to protect Sasuke, because he was her comrade, but deep down, she knew he didn't deserve it. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke would face what he managed to run from.

"Send word to the rest of the Anbu that no one shall be allowed in or out of the Hokage Tower and that the Hokage will visit the citizens shortly."

"Yes, Lady Haruno," an Anbu with a fox max said.

With X...

X stood on the roof of the inn, trying not to smirk. It was hard not to, given how perfect Akira's plan was. All she had to do was wait until the Council decided action was necessary and bring them the Uchiha. Soon, the fairies would be done for anyway, so she could act anytime. Maybe, she could even eliminate Naruto.

She sent out a telepathic message.

 _"_ _Kiba, this is X. Your justice will come sooner than you think."_

 _"_ _Really? All right, thanks!"_

 _"_ _With pleasure."_

Then, she sent out another message.

 _"_ _There will be a reckoning. The peoples justice will come. You cannot hide from it forever, Uchiha."_

With Sasuke...

Sasuke knew that people would be mad, that they would never forgive him. He was honestly surprised that they didn't try to get back at him sooner. When Akira was dealt with, he would accept any punishment they wanted to give him. And, he would do it, no matter how much Naruto would protest. No matter what.

 **A/N So, that's that! People are finally trying to give Sasuke punishment! Of course people are still angry for what he did! Multiple Uchiha's have caused harm to come to the village! The citizens have probably had it with them! The Uchiha's are even responsible for turning the 4th Hokage's son into a 'monster'! Another problem about Boruto, they act as if all the stuff with the Uchiha Massacre never happened. 'Sigh'. Welp, see you next chapter!**

 **Ed song: -Man ed 1**


	28. Chapter 20: Team Seven

**A/N** **It's the 20th chapter! Thanks for following this story! You will not be disappointed!** _ **  
**_

 **Intro Song: Rwby op 3**

 _"_ _Naruto, we have a problem,"_ Ino telepathically told him.

It was midday and Naruto was on his way to Fairy Tail. He planned to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura and was going to go on a mission with them.

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _The townsfolk have gotten angry about Sasuke. They think we let him off to easy, and they want us to punish him more. I think the Council will agree soon, so keep Sasuke away from Konoha. Please don't tell him, it'll only make him want to return more,"_ Ino explained.

 _"_ _Why'd you tell me?"_

 _"_ _Someone had to know in case you returned, and I didn't want Sasuke to be the one to find out. You and Sasuke are the only ones that are directly connected to me at the moment."_

 _"_ _Ok. But, if the situation exculpates too much, Sasuke and I are coming home."_

 _"_ _Deal."_

Ino stopped speaking and Naruto sighed. He thought the situation with Sasuke was already dealt with. There must be a vengeful citizen in Konoha that angered the rest of the population.

Naruto thought about the situation so much that it gave him a headache. Sakura already knew everything, so telling her wouldn't do any good. He needed to tell someone he could trust, someone that wouldn't speak to anyone.

A little while later...

"So, your village is upset because of something that Sasuke did in the past, and you needed someone to talk to, so you came to me.  
Makarov summarized.

"Yep. There's a chance Sasuke and I will have to leave suddenly. I felt like I should tell someone, and you seemed like the best option."

"You guessed right, child. But, you shouldn't hide this from them forever."

"I'm back!" Sakura exclaimed, after she hopped out of a portal Sasuke created.

Sakura went back to Konoha. She wanted to make sure things were ok, only to find out that they weren't.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted, stepping out of the shadows.

"Sasuke! How are you?" she stated, nervously.

"Everything is the same here. How is the village?"

"Great! Things have been looking up!" she lied.

Naruto was relieved. Sakura knew better than to tell Sasuke. He didn't know why he doubted her to begin with. However, Sasuke seemed to be concentrated on her face, as if trying to judge her words.

"Hn."

Naruto and Sakura let out the breath they didn't even realize they were holding.

"Well, Naruto and I have a lot to talk about, so we'll come speak with you later," Sakura said.

Naruto felt her grab his wrist and yank him away. Sasuke only stared.

With Sakura...

"Why did you do that?! Now, he definitely suspects something!" Naruto accused.

"Well, when else were we supposed to talk! We won't have time on the mission!"

"Seriously Sakura, how is Konoha?"

"Riots have formed all across the village. The Council is going to act soon, I can just feel it. They will want Sasuke to return, in order to protect their image. And, Naruto, if that happens, don't come back. I'm sure that as the hero, they will want you to be the one to kill him."

"Me?!"

"Keep your voice down, idiot!"

Sakura bopped him in the head, annoyed. Sasuke would overhear everything if they weren't careful.

"Yes, you. To them, you are their ' _golden boy'_. No offense, but you haven't done anything significant after the war, so since you're the best Shinobi the village has to offer, they will want you to do it, to show that you will serve them no matter what, to reassure the public. They don't want the public to think they have to worry about Ninetails again, after all."

"But, I can't kill him! He's my best friend!" Naruto refused.

"I know, and that's why they'll want you to do it. It takes true loyalty to someone else to kill a friend, especially a best friend."

"I fought their wars, hell, I saved the world! Isn't that enough for them?!"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Naruto. Just, keep this whole thing between you and me, all right?"

Sakura knew Naruto wouldn't be satisfied no matter what she told him, and why should he be? He would never be fully respected by the village, no matter what he did! To them, he was just a tool! A tool that contained the monster that once tried to kill everyone!

After being with him for years, Sakura learned how kind Naruto was, and respected him with all her heart. He managed to bring Sasuke back, and redeem him, which was something that she couldn't have done, despite being one of Sasuke's teammates. Hell, Naruto was someone she would kill for, literally!

But, Sakura had a plan. She would go back to the village and tell Ino not to tell Naruto or Sasuke if the risk of the situation increased. Then, they would forever live in Konoha. The only problem would be after they defeated Akira, since Naruto would want to go home. She would have to use some good persuasion to convince him to stay, and getting Sasuke on board would be what was necessary to convince him. It would be difficult, but not impossible.

"Ok, so about that mission," Naruto started.

Sakura called Sasuke over and they went over to the mission board. The master hadn't sent many people on missions in awhile, considering it was a false one that killed one of their comrades. But, Naruto and Sasuke basically have the power of gods, so they would be fine. And, Sakura would break someones face if they dared to threaten her!

With Sasuke...

They ended up choosing a bandit assassination mission. The bandits were in a place that wasn't far from the village. Their camp was located in a nearby forest.

"See anything?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke activated his Rinnegan and surveilled the area.

"Nothing. Wait, there is something off in the distance. The camp is near a waterfall."

"I see."

"Come on!" Naruto said, dragging him along.

Sasuke snatched his artificial hand back, annoyed.

"Don't touch me, idiot!" he sneered, his Rinnegan still on.

"Hey, who are you guys?" someone asked.

There was a person up on a hill not that far away.

"I'm Snake, and this is Pink and Bean."

Naruto looked at him disapprovingly, but didn't shout, because it would blow their cover.

"Snake, huh? You don't look much like a snake to me!"

"Guess that's something we can agree on."

"Whatever, I'm giving you all a chance to surrender yourselves. Now, hands up where I can see them!"

Sasuke complied and bumped Naruto's shoulder.

Sakura immediately understood what was going on and listened right away. Naruto did after the warning.

The guy took them straight to the camp. Most of the bandits weren't armed, but there were weapons scattered around.

"Guard the perimeter. I'm taking them to the boss," the guy instructed.

The guy they were with had a sword that's blade was made of some sort of blue magic. It was pointed right at Sakura's back.

"Get moving."

They slowly moved up to a stage that's curtain was closed. A woman with curly blond hair, that's red outfit showed some cleavage and thighs stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are they?" the blue-eyed woman asked.

"I caught them while I was patrolling nearby. This guy had a pretty good sword, and the others had some daggers."

The guy took out a bag and shoot out all their tools. They rolled onto the ground and stopped. That bag had a limitless amount of space, so carrying a few weapons was no problem.

"I see. Are you with any guilds?"

"Heh, heh, heh," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke knew what he was going to do, and for once, was ok with it.

"You see, we're not just with any guild. We're with Fairy Tail!"

Naruto showed off his mark, Sakura showed off her pink one that was on her hand, and Sasuke revealed his.

"Fairy Tail!" the woman gasped, clearly recognizing the name. "Bring them to me!"

Some bandits moved towards them, but Sakura crushed the wrist of the one that tried to touch her shoulder. Her eyes burned with fury, before she threw the guy into the fence that surrounded the camp.

Sasuke smirked and picked up his sword. Naruto created five Shadow Clones and let them start taking out the bandits.

Some of the bandits had magical weapons, but none of them seemed to have real magic.

"Rasengan!" he heard Naruto cry.

An armored one was taken out.

Sasuke sliced one in the neck, blocked another's attack, and while defending himself, he activated his Sharingan. The enemy fell to their knees and screamed at Sasuke, wishing for his own death. Sasuke gladly granted it.

"No, impossible! Who are you guys?!" the woman exclaimed.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"And, I am Naruto Uzumaki, and together we make Team Seven! And, we're going to take you down!"

"No!"

Sakura clenched her fist and created a crater in the crowd, forcing some of her foes back. Then, she charged and started punching each one.

"No, they will not beat me! Magic Suckers!"

Small black worms shot out of her hand and landed on Sasuke's back. They covered Naruto and Sakura as well, and the leader smirked as the worms crawled around their body's. She smirked, but her smile quickly fell off her face, when she realized that none of their abilities faded.

"Impossible! Why is it not working?!"

"Your worms only effect magic, and we don't have magic, we have Chakra!" Sakura answered. "Shanaro!"

One of Naruto's clones helped launch her into the air and she aimed her fist at the woman's head. Then, the woman's face was smashed in, and Sakura slit her neck with a kunai. The other bandits were terrified.

"They defeated the boss!"

"Run!"

Naruto's clones blocked the exit.

"Not so fast!" one said.

Sasuke used his Mangekyo Sharingan to burn them all to a crisp. They left unscratched and the camp was burned down by the eternal black flame.

"Good job, team! It's been a long time since we've been on a mission together!"

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

He didn't admit it, but he had fun on the mission. It reminded him of when they just formed Team Seven, but they had Kakashi with them then.

No matter what anyone else said, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were Team Seven, and Sai or Yamato would never truly be a part of it. Their bond would not be broken easily, and Naruto was the one that taught him that. And, Sasuke would remember that lesson forever.

 **A/N There's the chapter! Sorry it took so long! I've been busy lately.**

 **I hope you liked the Team Seven mission, since they've only had ones with other people so far.**

 **How long do you think Naruto and Sakura will be able to keep the secret from Sasuke? Will they ever return to Konoha? Find out later!**

 **Ed song: -Man ed 1**


	29. Omake: Berlin and Ruby

**A/N It's been awhile, hasn't it? I've been working on a lot of projects lately, so sorry for not updating sooner. I realized that I haven't done much with Berlin in awhile, so here's his origin! Enjoy!**

Berlin moved through the crowded streets of Alvarez. He knew that Akira was planning on making his move soon and that he needed to be prepared.

He ended up stopping at an armory and got some new armor, so he would never have to worry about holding anyone else back again.

His new armor was bronze and it had a black outlined version of the Alvarez Empire symbol on the breastplate.

 _A six-year-old Berlin gazed upon his house as it sizzled in flames. Tears slid out of his eyes. It wasn't fair! He was only trying to help someone!_

 _About a day before, Berlin was on his way home from school when he overheard some noises from beside_ _a house. Some kid was being beat up by bullies._

 _"_ _Give us the money, kid!" one demanded._

 _"_ _I-I don't have it! I'll give it to you tomorrow, I swear!"_

 _"_ _You've kept us waiting too long," the other stated._

 _"_ _H-Hey!" Berlin yelled, gaining their attention._

 _"_ _Who the hell are you?"_

 _"_ _T-That's none of your business!"_

 _"_ _Hey, isn't that the rich kid that lives up on the hill?"_

 _Berlin felt his blood chill._

 _"_ _Yeah, I think his name was Berlin. Berlin Mill. Isn't his family like super rich?"_

 _"_ _They're the richest people in the area."_

 _"_ _How about we kidnap his and make his family give us all of their money?"_

 _"_ _That sounds like an excellent idea!"_

 _The two boys faced him and Berlin tried to run, only for them to chase him. The other captive was forgotten._

 _Berlin ran towards his home as quickly as possible. The other boys were closing in on him and he was almost out of breath. He was never known for athleticism._

 _Next, he tripped and landed on his knees. Then, he was tackled and they tried to drag him away._

 _"_ _No! Someone, help!"_

 _"_ _Hey," someone said._

 _They all looked up and saw a redhead that was about their age gazing at them._ _She wore navy blue pants and a navy blue tank-top._

 _"_ _W-Who are you?" one of the boys asked._

 _"_ _The one who's going to become a problem if you keep looking at me like that."_

 _"_ _Like what?!" the boy challenged._

 _"_ _Like I'm someone who can't tell you're scared."_

 _"_ _Like hell he's scared. You're not scared, right, Sam!"_

 _"_ _Yeah, no way in hell! I'll show this b**** who's boss!" Sam yelled._

 _Sam charged and the girl caught his fist. A scarlet dagger magically appeared in her hand and she cut his other hand. He clenched it and gasped out in pain. The girl's opposite hand was also bleeding. She cut herself with her nails._

 _"_ _So, do you still want to fight?"_

 _"_ _L-Let's get out of here!"_

 _"_ _A-Aye!"_

 _They bolted, leaving him alone with the redheaded devil._

 _"_ _Who are you?" Berlin managed, as her dagger faded out of existence._

 _"_ _My name is Ruby. Ruby Red. You?"_

 _"_ _Berlin Mill."_

 _"_ _Ah, so you're one of the Mill's, the most profitable farmers in the area. Let me guess, you're in a rebellious stage and you're working hard so you can do something other than farming."_

 _She wasn't even asking a question._

 _"_ _I-I don't know what I want to do, but I do know that I want to be the best at whatever it is."_

 _"_ _You want to get stronger."_

 _He nodded._

 _"_ _Those kids were weak, yet I couldn't stop them. They were hurting someone! If I can somehow get strong enough to protect people that can't protect themselves, then maybe I'll do that!"_

 _"_ _Heh, such heroic thinking. That kind of thinking on the battlefield can get you killed. I can't let a kid like you die so soon, you're interesting. So, how about this: Come with me and I'll help you get stronger. Perhaps if you're a mage, I can even teach you how to use your power."_

 _"_ _But, I can't just leave my family!" he retorted._

 _"_ _Berlin, this is a one-time offer. I don't plan on sticking around here to long. It's boring."_

 _"_ _Fine, but can I at least say 'bye' to my family and get some things?"_

 _She paused for a minute before she agreed._

 _"_ _Okay, but don't think I'll stay here to long."_

 _Berlin nodded and ran back towards his home._

 _With the boys..._

 _Sam clenched his fist and smashed it into a tree. He repeated that over and over, until his fist began to bleed._

 _"_ _Sam, stop!"_

 _"_ _Shut up, Ryan, unless you want some too!"_

 _"_ _T-This isn't you!"_

 _"_ _What do you think you even know about me?!"_

 _Fire surrounded Sam's body and flew towards Ryan. Ryan couldn't dodge and he cried out as it began to eat him._

 _"_ _Ryan? Ryan!"  
The flames eventually died out, leaving nothing but Sam's dirty corpse. Sam gazed at his hands that were brimming with power._

 _"_ _This is all his fault!"_

 _Later, Berlin arrived at his house. He ran up to his room and began to pack things into a small bag._

 _"_ _Berlin?" his mother asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"_

 _"_ _Mom, I have something to tell you. I have no interest in being a farmer."_

 _She let out a small gasp, and hugged her son who had a backpack on._

 _"_ _Why do you say that? This farm has been in our family for generations, and you're our only child!"_

 _"_ _I know, and I'm sorry. This is a new era, and perhaps it is time for our family to move on to something new. I will be leaving. I'll visit when I find something new for us. Goodbye, mom."_

 _He tried his best not to cry, but tears streamed down his face the second he pulled away from his mother's grasp. She fell onto her knees and wept, not able to bring herself to confront him. A faint 'I love you' reached his ears, but he didn't respond._

 _Berlin exited the house and gazed at the farms in the distance. He took one last look before be prepared to walk down the hill. However, someone stopped him._

 _"_ _You."_

 _Sam stood before him, dried tears on his cheeks._

 _"_ _Sam?"_

 _"_ _It's your fault. Ryan's dead because of you!"_

 _Fire surrounded Sam's fists and the fire flew towards Berlin. Berlin barely managed to avoid it. He noticed Sam's smile._

 _"_ _Wha-"_

 _Berlin turned his head and realized that the fire hit his house._

 _"_ _Mom!" Berlin hollered._

 _No one responded._

 _"_ _You think you can stop me? I have magic! You have nothing!"_

 _Fire kept coming his way. Berlin kept running. Sam ended up in front of his face and Berlin was punched and he started to fall backwards, only to be hit again. He was down._

 _"_ _You harmed an innocent boy, killed your friend, and now you want to kill me. How do you think your parents would react if they saw your?" Berlin taunted, despite his blood covered face._

 _"_ _Shut up!"_

 _Berlin was kicked in the groin._

 _He knew he was going to die. He would never get to do what he promised, but if he could stall Sam enough for authorities to arrive, then perhaps he would be able to save more people from suffering_ _like how he currently was._

 _"_ _Hey!"_

 _Sam turned and got off Berlin. Ruby was standing there, and she was furious._

 _"_ _Come to play? If you want to hit him, go ahead. I'm sure he can no longer feel the pain, considering what I've done to him."_

 _Blood filled her palm and some slid down her skin and landed on the grass. Her nails were dirty because of the constant cutting that was needed to access her power._

 _A spear appeared in her hand and she took a step and threw it. Fire consumed him and he leapt back, avoiding it. A dagger appeared in each hand and she ran forward and tried to catch him. He was pretty fast._

 _Berlin wanted to help, yet he was to weak to do anything. He was the only one there without any magic power!_

 _Sam smirked and shot fire out of his hands. It consumed Ruby. Berlin's eyes widened and he screamed._

 _"_ _Nooooo!"_

 _His vision whitened and Sam's eyes went wide before Berlin collapsed. The light dimmed and Sam's body was destroyed, leaving only a pool of blood._

 _Berlin opened his eyes and immediately searched the area for Ruby. He found her laying in the grass, not that far away._

 _"_ _Ruby!"_

 _He ran up to her, but got light-headed and fell to his knees half-way. He crawled the rest of the way._

 _"_ _Ruby."_

 _She looked up and surprisingly wasn't burned._

 _"_ _How are you okay?" he questioned._

 _"_ _What, are you not worried about me?"_

 _"_ _I didn't say-"_

 _"_ _It's fine. I used my blood crystals to protect myself. There's no way I was going to let an inexperienced punk like him to finish me off."_

 _The pair stared at each other. Berlin was the first to speak._

 _"_ _So, should we get going?"_

 _He offered her a hand._

 _"_ _Yeah, you need medical attention and we need to get out of here before the army arrives. They have a post that's a half-way point from Alvarez. It isn't that far from here."_

 _"_ _Let's get going."_

 _"_ _Yeah, and we're going to have to spend some time figuring out about that ability of yours. I think it'll come in handy."_

They eventually ended up in the capital and were found out by many guilds. They got jobs to be magic knights for Emperor Spriggan, even though he wasn't there himself. Some of his supervisors found out about them and immediately had an interest in their abilities.

One day, the emperor raged war against a certain kingdom and was defeated. They were pretty high-ranking at the time and were given a request to join a certain team. They accepted, and began to follow Akira, who said his goal was to create world peace. It sounded impossible, but Berlin had a lot of motivation, and Ruby was interested in seeing what he was capable of, so she joined as well.

Berlin changed a lot. He still wanted to protect others, yet whenever he killed, he began to question himself. He wondered if he was doing everything right.

In fact, he never understood his own partner, Ruby. Sometimes, he wondered if she would betray him if she had to choose between his and her life. It seemed like survival was something she was extremely good at. Either way, he would do his best to help those that he thought deserved it, and Akira has kept his word thus far, so as long as that continued, he would stay by that man's side, no matter what.

 **A/N And, that's that! There's a reason that Ruby and Berlin were always together in earlier chapters, and this is why. I plan on having more interactions with them in the future.**

 **See you next time!**


	30. Omake: Winter Storm

**A/N There was an ice mage that I realized I never fully introduced, so here you go! I plan on bringing him back to the main story soon!**

A man with sky blue hair stood on a roof as he watched the snow fall. Then, he gazed down at his hands.

'These hands have been stained with blood to many times,' he thought, sadly. 'If I could bring those people back, I would, but, since I can't, I'll stay in the darkness forever as punishment.

His name was Winter Storm, and he was responsible for the 'death' of Lisanna Strauss. Well, partially. He was the one that used ice on her. X did a lot more damage.

Winter knew that he didn't kill Lisanna. Oh, no, what he did was much worse. He killed the Lisanna that her friends, her family knew. She became a tool for the purpose of achieving Akira's goal like everyone else. If it wasn't for the favor Winter owed him, he wouldn't even be on Akira's side...

 _A young Winter trudged through the snow, tripped on a rock, and fell onto his fours, dropping the bag of food he was carrying. A man ran towards him, shouting, and he grabbed the food, placed it back in the bag, and picked up the pace._

 _Winter knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't have a choice. His parents recently died from a Magic Deficiency disease, so he no longer had anyone to support him, he didn't have much education, and wasn't old enough to get a proper job, so thievery was the only thing he could resort to._

 _He ran through the streets of Alvarez, then bumped into a man's legs, and scooted back, afraid. The angry one was getting closer, and the man before him dragged him into an alleyway. When the angry man entered the alleyway, the two were gone._

 _Winter was up on a roof with a stranger. He was terrified of the height, and stayed near the man as much as possible._

 _"_ _W-Why did you save me?" he asked._

 _"_ _You're just a hungry child. You meant no harm. Besides, I see a lot of potential in you. What is your name?"_

 _"_ _Winter Storm."_

 _"_ _Well, Winter, how about you come live with me? You won't have to worry about the cold, and there will be plenty of food."_

 _"_ _And, what do I have to do in return?"_

 _"_ _I'll teach you, and you'll help me out on a project_ _I've been planning. Deal?"_

 _Even though it sounded sketchy, Winter didn't have much of a choice. He would die from cold, starvation, or an angry person beating him to death if he kept living the same way, so he nodded._

 _"_ _Good. Welcome aboard, Winter Storm. I am Akira, and I am going to make you into something great," Akira said, as a pitch black portal appeared beside him._

The first time he killed was shortly after he learned how to use magic. Akira needed some info that people wouldn't give him, so he broke into a facility, and had Winter freeze everyone in sight, besides Akira and himself. It freaked him out, but he managed to keep his cool, since he knew that without Akira, he wouldn't have a chance, and that if he made Akira mad, he would have no chance at escaping with his life.

'If only there was a place I could start over,' he thought, knowing that there was no place that he could hide, as long as Akira lived.

A telepathic transmission turned on, and he focused to hear his next instructions.

' _Akira has summoned us. The plan to take out the fairies is in motion_ ,' Ruby stated.

' _Coming.'_

The transmission ended, and he sighed. Perhaps, all that was happening was punishments for his sins. Maybe he should've refused Akira's offer and died on the streets. It would've been better than becoming a sinner. Well, unless a chance of freedom came along, he would see his route with Akira down until the very end. It wasn't like he had a chance with the matter anyway.

Winter left, and made an ice ramp to slide down the ramp. Then, he began to head back to Akira, where he would forever lay in the dark cage of fate.

 **A/N A villain with regrets? What?! Yeah, I thought I would make this one a bit different. I have plans for him. Next time there will be an actual chapter, I promise.**


	31. Chapter 21: Darkness Approaches

**A/N I'm back! Here's a real chapter!**

 **You will get to see more of Natsu and END, as well as more of him and Hinata! There will also be more Akira! Enjoy!**

 **Intro song: Rwby op 3**

Natsu was always good at keeping a smile, even in situations where many would cry. He had the power to cheer just about anyone up. However, he wasn't very good at helping himself.

Lately, he had been hearing voices, and receiving terrible nightmares. They would cause him to wake up in the middle of the night, only to realize that there was nothing wrong.

Hinata, the woman that was with him all the time, didn't know, despite how the nightmares were always with him. Even when he was at peace, they still sat at the edges of his mind.

Natsu turned in his sleep, his mind busy, despite his wish for it to shut off.

Fire was everywhere, and people fled, only he didn't recognize where he was. It was a place where he had never been before. He turned his head, and through the haze, he saw some stone faces off in the distance.

 **"** **No matter where you go, or your purpose for going, you always cause destruction. That is what you are, Natsu Dragneel! You are a monster! A monster that is going to destroy the world, and more!"**

The horrible voice echoed throughout his head. He wanted to snap it in half, end its life.

"Natsu!"

He turned his head, and saw a hand reach through the flames. Then, in real life, his eyes snapped open. He breathed, heavily, and once he realized the sun was peaking through the curtains, he hopped out of bed, got dressed, and looked for Hinata.

She was no where in sight. Natsu began to panic, and ran outside. He turned his head, and saw her in the middle of his training area.

Hinata was in some sort of warrior stance. Her hands were surrounded by a turquoise glow as she practiced hitting a tree. A shockwave formed, after one of her hits, then she made a series of them, and stopped to catch her breath.

"Hinata!" Natsu called, making her yelp.

"Natsu..." she muttered. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"I'm training."

"Cool, I'll train with you."

…

Hinata was shocked.

"You're not going to ask anymore questions, you're just going to accept it?"

"Yeah, training is normal for mages and ninjas. Why would I question it?"

She had no response.

She watched Natsu as he punched the tree, and his punches were way more effective. The tree itself took more damage than his fists, even though he was attacking a harder surface.

Then, she noticed that the smile that was normally on his face was gone, and that he seemed to be hitting the tree out of rage. One final hit poked a hole in the bark. Natsu's hand got splinters in it, but he burt them off with his special flame, and ignored the spark of pain.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

Natsu stared at his bloody fist, silently.

"I... had a nightmare."

To be honest, she was surprised that he answered her at all. Natsu didn't seem like the type to express his feelings.

"Well, not like that matters. I'm perfectly fine."

That was the biggest lie she had heard in ages.

"That's perfectly normal. I've had some nightmares myself. I'm not sure if Naruto has told you, but a little while back, there was a war. It was one of the Great Ninja wars. The fourth, to be exact. It took an alliance with all the Elemental Nations in order to put a stop to it. Actually, if it wasn't for Naruto, it never would've stopped, even with their help. I was powerless to do anything, and when my life flashed before my eyes, all I could think about was how I was a failure."

 _Stakes flew everywhere, and a group soared towards Hinata._

 _'I guess this is it,' she thought, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, and positioned her body, so it would take damage for him. 'I'm sorry, Naruto. I failed you. A failure like me doesn't deserve you. I love you.'_

 _Neji stepped in front of them, and activated his chakra, knocking the stakes out of the way. He stood in a battle stance, looking tougher than ever before._

 _"_ _Naruto, are you just going to sit there, or am I going to have to win this war, myself?"_

 _Then, Naruto got up to his feet, escaping from Hinata's grasp._

 _"_ _Sorry, but there's no way you can win without me!"_

…

"Who is Neji?" Neji asked.

"My brother. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead. I can't stop thinking about how weak I was back then, so I want to get stronger, so I can help in this upcoming war. Hopefully, I'll be able to prevent there from being as many casualties."

"Don't worry, I'll fight by your side. Nobodies dying on my watch!"

He seemed to be back to his normal self. She was glad.

"By the way, what was your nightmare about, Natsu?"

"I was surrounded by fire, and I saw some stone heads. Then, someone reached out for me, and I woke up."

"Stone heads?"

A realization hit her.

"You saw the hokage faces. The hokage are our village leaders, and the wall has an image of all of them. There have been six in our village's history, and Naruto is aiming to be the seventh."

"Huh."

It was odd that his dream took place in Konoha, even though he had never set foot there. Naruto probably described it, and he forgot. That was the only possible explanation, right?

"Well, whatever is coming, as long as we train hard enough, we should be fine. It sounds like both of us have been through worse."

 **"** **Yeah, like you are prepared for what's coming."**

The voice rubbed against the edges of his mind, but Natsu did the best he could to block it out. It would only hinder him to listen to it. He needed to get stronger, and he needed to do it fast, because deep down, he knew the words he just uttered were false.

"Looks like we have work to do," Hinata said.

…

Sakura sat upon the roof of a random building in Magnolia, as she gazed at the sunset. She saw it as some evil omen that whispered in her ear, and said 'darkness is coming, and you can't stop it'.

Even though she had grown stronger than her younger years, she knew that she was nothing compared to her teammates, and even some of the Fairy Tail wizards. Perhaps, she was the weakest of them all.

"Sakura?"

She didn't even have to turn her head, since she already knew who it was.

"Naruto," she greeted, still gazing off into the distance.

"Are you ok?"

"Naruto, promise that if I tell you the truth, you won't laugh at me, no matter what I say."

"I wouldn't-"

"Promise."

"Ok."

"And, don't tell Sasuke," she stated, sternly, making Naruto nod a few times.

"What do you want to tell me, Sakura?"

She stayed silent for a minute, but she saw that his eyes were pleading for the information.

"I am weak."

…

Naruto was rendered speachless. He never thought Sakura would say such a thing about herself.

"That's not true!"

"When have I ever accomplished something that was even close to being at the same level as you or Sasuke, or even Kakashi sensei?"

"You managed to heal hundreds, maybe of thousands of soldiers in the war. Many would've died if it wasn't for you! Hell, you even healed Sasuke and I when we lost our arms, so we would be dead if you didn't show up! And, if you don't remember, you were the first one to successfully climb a tree back when we first formed our team! It took Sasuke and I a long time to figure it out! Hell, your strength even rivals, if not surpasses Tsunade, a Legendary Sanin! You defeated Sasori, an Akatsuki! Sakura, you have a lot of potential, and you prove it to me all the time, so don't ever doubt yourself again, you hear me?!"

Sakura beamed at him. His cheeks flushed, but he kept his cool.

"Thank you, Naruto. But, it isn't enough."

Her smile vanished, and her seriousness returned.

"I need to become stronger. I need to be able to be there for everyone, like you have always been there for me."

He knew that she was serious, and that she wasn't going to back down. She would work her butt off to prove herself. That was something him and her always had in common, and they each respected that about each other, even if they didn't say it to each other.

"Yes, Naruto, you've always been there for me, and I was a fool to not have started respecting, and caring for you in return. Maybe when this war is over, we can talk."

"But, we are talking."

"No, I mean, about what we plan on doing with those emotions. My feelings for Sasuke have ended awhile ago, and in return, mine for you have increased tenfold. When this is all over, I want to give you proof, and I'll start now, by showing you bit by bit. It's the least you deserve for being there for me all these years, and I want you to be a part of my life, and I want to be a part of yours, Naruto."

Naruto couldn't speak. She once lied to him about her feelings for him, but he knew that she wasn't lying anymore. Her feelings were true, he could see it in her eyes.

"Well, I can help you train, if you want."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto, but I need to do this on my own. You've already done, so much for me, and you helping me would make my vow meaningless. I _will_ become stronger. I promise, and I will not break that promise. That is my Shinobi way."

His blush increased, before he smiled back.

"I believe in you, Sakura!" he exclaimed.

They fist bumped, and laughed.

…

Lucy sat by her desk, and began to make a new letter to her mother.

 **Dear mom,**

 **I know you are gone now, but I have had weird dreams, some that include you, and others that focus heavily on me, and my own power. Some even include my friends being hurt, and me reaching out to them in everyday possible, hoping to save them.**

 **I don't know if your alive, or if you have sent me those dreams from the afterlife, but I need to figure out how to use my power, or people are going to die. Mom, I have never asked you for anything before, because I never expected to receive anything in return, but this one time, I ask you, please help me learn how to use it, even if you have to send someone to my aid instead of doing it yourself.**

 **I would ask Anna, but I have a feeling that even she might not know about such power, and plus, it would be weird to ask my ancestor, who should be long gone. Well, then again, I am asking my dead mother for a favor.**

 **Something bad is coming. I can feel it, everyone can, but no one is willing to say anything, because none of us want the peace to end. Please, help me keep it alive.**

 **Your daughter,**

 **Lucy**

She turned, and gasped. Sasuke stood by a corner, with his arms crossed.

"You're up late," he stated.

"So are you."

Lucy quickly moved her papers aside, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"You write?"

She knew that she wouldn't be lucky.

"I am an author. In fact, I actually have a few official books. You can read them if you like."

He didn't say anything else. She was glad, and surprised at the same time. None of her other friends were good at keeping questions to themselves.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sasuke!"

She then saw Sasuke leave, cloak fluttering behind him, as he faded into the shadows.

Lucy sighed, and got under the covers, and thought 'mom, if you are there, please help me.' Then, everything darkened.

…

Gray stood before his father's grave. It was pitch black out, but he hadn't visited in quite some time, and he knew that he probably wouldn't have time, as long as Akira was still out there.

"I know, it's been awhile. A lot has happened. I told myself to stop coming here, but I thought I should, in case something happens, and I won't be able to come back for awhile. A man named Akira killed the princess, and now, a few people from another world are here. I bet you'd like them."

Wind pushed some of the clouds away from the moon, but the moon was quickly recovered.

"Anyway, tomorrow is going to be another long day, so, see you later, old man."

Then, Gray left the grave alone, as he headed back to his home.

 **A/N That's it for this time! See you soon!**

 **Ed song: -Man ed 1**


	32. Chapter 22: Beginning of the End

**A/N We're getting close to the end of Part 2! I hope you enjoy what I have in store!**

 **Intro song: Rwby op 3**

Lucy opened her eyes to see a sunset. The sunset was bleached in various pinks, and oranges. There was some of the normal sky still visible, and puffy white clouds were in front of it, so she reached her hand out, hoping to grasp them.

"Lucy!"

That voice. It was her mother's voice.

Lucy looked around, hoping to find the source, only to find nothing. Then, she saw her mother off in the distance, as she stood in a wheat field. Lucy tried to run over to her, but a fierce wind prevented her from getting close.

"I cannot protect you much longer! Your power is getting too strong! You have to control it! Stop this wind! If you don't, I will no longer be able to help you!"

Lucy herself did not realize it, but her usually chocolate brown eyes were dimmer in color. She began to feel sleepy. She was, so tempted to let the darkness take her, but her mother's voice kept her awake.

The wind began to swarm around her mother. Her mother gasped, and placed her hands on top of her head. Then, there was a snapping sound, and giant cracks formed all over her body. She ceased to exist, and Lucy woke up.

…

Naruto barely managed to avoid Sakura's fist that was heading towards his face. Her fists had her healing chakra surrounding them, but he knew that it would only increase the damage, instead of lessen it.

Next, he created four Shadow Clones, and Sakura began to parry their kunai as they tried to get an opening. She gracefully avoided a shuriken, and tossed her own, which unknown to Naruto, each had paper bombs attached. They exploded, and his Shadow Clones were eradicated. She tossed one, and it sliced the side of his arm. She smirked.

"Good job, Sakura! I knew you had it in you! But, if this was an actual fight, you wouldn't have gotten that hit!" Naruto remarked, smugly.

"Don't be too sure of yourself. I still have a lot of tricks up my sleave."

"Prove it."

…

Hinata prepared to kick Natsu in the shoulder, but he put his hand there, and caught her ankle. He smirked, and she grimaced. Then, her light blue chakra flowed through her body, until it entered her foot. It surrounded that foot, Natsu let go, and she stumbled back, getting into a proper fighting stance.

"You've gotten better," Natsu complimented.

That made her smile.

"I know."

…

Lucy opened her eyes, and placed a hand on her forehead. Her head throbbed, and she had no idea why.

She went to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened, when she noticed that they were lighter in color than normal.

"Maybe I'm seeing things," she muttered. "Whelp, I better go to the guild before Erza gets mad!"

…

Sasuke turned, and saw the sun as the range of its rays increased. Then, he turned, and began to head the other way, his cloak dragging behind him.

…

Gray headed into the guild, and immediately spotted Erza, who was by the bar where Mirajane was. Cana, of course, was already there with some alcohol, and Gajeel, and Elfman were roughhousing.

"Such children," Freed muttered. "The Thunder Legion is better than that."

"Yeah, let's teach them who's boss," Laxus loudly said.

"O-Of course, Laxus!"  
Gray sighed. It was yet another normal day at Fairy Tail.

…

Meanwhile, in a dark alley, magic hummed, and a man appeared out of nowhere, with a few allies beside him. They stepped out into the sunlight, and were immediately spotted by the townsfolk.

"Let's go," the man said, ignoring their curious gazes.

…

"Lucy!" Happy exclaimed, flying up to her when she entered the guild.

"I'm back!" Naruto exclaimed, entering with Sakura beside him.

"Out of my way!"

Natsu came in at full speed, literally knocking Naruto out of his path.

"Sorry about him, Naruto!" Hinata said.

…

"Everyone is enjoying themselves, so much with the freedom we allowed them to have. Today will be the end of Fairy Tail, and the beginning of something much more. Winter," Akira said.

…

Everyone was laughing, and partying. Then, Wendy sniffed the air, and was on full alert.

"Everyone, look out!" she exclaimed, snapping everyone out of their trance.

Five icicles that were longer than multiple people combined, and that were shaped like swords, came down through the roof. Erza barely managed to leap out of the way, Natsu jumped aside, and blew fire at them, and Naruto made a Shadow Clone catch one, to prevent it from hurting Carla, but the clone was murdered shortly after, and she was barely able to escape.

Wendy used her wind dragonslaying magic to destroy almost the crystals. However, not everyone was unhurt. Max had one of the crystals sticking out the other side of his knee, and it was in the floor pretty good. His cries were heard by everyone.

"Max!" everyone shouted.

"I can't remove it with my wind magic, it's too risky!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I can defrost it!" Gray stated. "Everyone else, guard the entrance!"

He placed his hands on the crystal, and watched it as it slowly began to shrink.

Natsu stood in front of them, and fire surrounded his fists, as he watched the closed door get pushed inward by a strong force. It flew forward, and Elfman caught the door with his bare hands, before it was able to harm anyone else.

Mira was beside him, fists clenched. Cana wasn't drinking, even she was alert. Macao stood beside Romeo, and Pantherlily was in his other form, while Happy was close to Natsu, and Carla was floating next to Wendy. All of Team Seven stood together, with Hinata not too far away, prepared to repel the upcoming attack they all knew was coming.

A man with blond hair, and a pink outfit that had some white frilly stuff going down the middle, along with dark colored boots, and an eyepiece mask, and a crimson hat that had a purple feather on it, stood there.

"Akira!" Lucy exclaimed.

She grabbed her key, and prepared to summon Taurus, only for a ruby red crystal to pierce her side. Lucy gasped, and fell onto her back, feeling the hard wood floor, and hearing her key land beside her.

"We can't have that," a scarlet haired woman purred, as blood ran down her own arm.

"Lucy!" her team yelled.

Naruto grimaced, and summoned multiple Shadow Clones. Sasuke drew his sword, and prepared to run towards them, only for a masked ninja to hop in front of him, and try to stab him. He was able to defend himself, as he noticed the bloodlust in her eyes.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

He gasped. There was a black substance on his back. It began to swarm around his body.

"Sorry, but unfortunately, I don't plan on playing around today," Akira stated, as Naruto fell to his knees.

Sakura attempted to punch him, only for him to block her fist. Gray tried to shoot her with a purplish ice arrow, only for ice crystals to shoot up out of the ground, and prevent it from working.

"Sorry, but you're dealing with me," the blue-haired man said.

…

Wendy was over by Max, who's leg was in bad condition. She knew that he couldn't even stand, and that he was in grave danger.

"Go, help Lucy!" he grunted.

"But-"

"She's in worse shape than me! Go help her!"

She ran over there, when suddenly, a large voice boomed, echoing across the guild.

"WHO DARES TO HURT MY CHILDREN?!"

 **A/N Cliffhanger! Don't worry, next chapter will be updated shortly! We're nearing the end of an arc, so brace yourselves! It's possible that not everyone will make it out of this alive!**


	33. Chapter 23: Warriors vs Fairies

**A/N Here's the second-to-last chapter of the arc! The fight will finish up here, and the next chapter will be a sort of epilogue. I will give you an author's note about some of my plan's for the next arc soon. Enjoy!**

 **Note: There will be a bit of torture in this chapter. As you've already seen, this fic isn't always the happiest.**

"Master!" Erza, and some of the others exclaimed.

"Just the man I wanted to see," Akira commented, as he walked forward.

Gajeel tried to punch him, only for Akira to catch fist, and flip him over onto his back. Evergreen took of her glasses, and as soon as she did, he closed his own, and shot Anti-Magic at her, and it covered her body. Then, a green crystal formed in his hand, and he grabbed it, as it kept expanding, and while the fairy was on her fours before him.

"Evergreen!" Freed yelled, as he tried to go over to her, only for Laxus to stick out his arm.

Akira refocused his attention on the master, and Wendy kept healing Lucy, who was near Akira's feet. He moved by her, ignoring her, despite his wish for all of them to end up dead.

X stood in place, and Sasuke watched the whole scene occur, but had his Rinnegan out, so he could see everything around himself, in case she decided to attack him.

"I am Akira, the man who dares to attack your children."

"Don't think you're going to get out of this unscratched," Makarov threatened.

"Your children don't have to be harmed any further. In fact, I can leave right now, and this will all be over. You just have to do one thing."

"Master, don't!" Natsu yelled, only for Gray to stop him from getting any closer.

"What do you want?"

"You have to die, and then, I'll destroy this building, and make it your grave. If any of your guild members survive, it'll be, because of their own tactics. Oh, if Fairy Tail attempts to reform, I will kill every single member, and any of their allies. They may not return to Magnolia if they wish for everyone they love to stay safe. I will have the city on lockdown until farther notice, if that's what it takes to get my message out. I will give everyone twenty four hours before that happens. Ruby-"

A blood red crystal formed by Max's wounded leg, and went through both of his legs at the same time. He screamed, and e

"I'll do it," the master said.

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"There must be another way!" Levy said.

"Master, don't," Pantherlily murmured.

"Oh, no," Happy stated, as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Master, if we work together, we can win!" Erza encouraged.

"Isn't there something else we can do?" Mira asked.

"No! You can't! You were the first one that was ever there for me, since Igneel! I can't lose you to!" Natsu yelled, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I must. You do not know what he his capable of, he might have an army that he can call down here at any time. I will not fail my children. Not this time. I hope you can find the fairies, my previous nakama."

Akira whistled, and a woman that wore a pink kimono, and had her blond hair put up came forwarth.

Naruto was laying on the ground, completely wiped out, while Sakura was finally able to make her way over to where Max was. She started to heal him, but she knew that it wasn't going to be enough.

"Any final words?"

"Yes. Run!"

The master began to chant, and golden magic began to light up the entire room.

"What's happening?" X asked.

"He's using Fairy Law!" Levy answered. "Everyone, get Lucy, Max, Naruto, and run!"

Carla grabbed Lucy, while Pantherlily picked up Max, and Happy carried a nearly unconscious Naruto out of the guild. Everyone else ran, while Akira opened up a portal, Winter created an ice barrier around him, and his allies, and Illua began to glow. The others escaped, but Illua wasn't able to jump out of harms way. She screamed, as the light engulfed her, and her form was destroyed, leaving nothing, but a pool of blood on the floor with her sword on top of it, that had a silver blade, instead of a royal blue one.

…

Naruto began to open his eyes. He had a headache.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You passed out, dope," Sasuke responded. "What happened? I thought you were stronger than that."

"I don't know. The stuff overwhelmed me, and I freaked out. I don't feel anything different, though."

 _"_ _That stuff tried to take your chakra, but for some reason, it didn't work. You were lucky,"_ Kurama answered.

"Kurama said it tried to take my chakra, but it didn't work, and I just passed out from anxiety."

"Naruto, are you ok?!"

Sakura rushed over to him, along with Hinata. They were both deeply concerned about their comrade. Naruto told them what he told Sasuke.

"So, it failed? But, why?" Hinata questioned.

"Perhaps, it doesn't work against chakra users. Maybe it was meant to be used against mages," Levy said.

"So, that stuff takes away magic?" Happy asked.

"It seems so, buddy," Natsu answered. "But, don't worry about me, I have a lot of it!"

"We don't know what it can do, so we should be cautious," Erza warned.

Everyone agreed.

…

Makarov sat up, his face looking greener than usual. He knew he didn't have long, but it was worth it, to save his kids. At least he got to look cool one last time.

A get black portal opened up beside him, and Akira stepped out with his ninja companion, and a girl that wore a cloak that was dark as the night sky. Her face wasn't visible, but for some reason, he got an odd vibe from her, as if he knew her.

Akira bent down, and picked up the silver sword, which had a silver blade, that changed color. It became purple.

"Such a shame. Illua had such promise. I'm sure she would've wanted you to have this back, Mystique."

He gave the woman the blade, and Makarov could've sworn that he saw a tear hit the blade.

"Now, do you want to finish off the old man, or should I? I understand if you don't, he was your master, after all."

Makarov's eyes widened.

"Lisanna?" he croaked.

"So, you remember?" she questioned. "Elfman does not, I made sure of that. He would've grieved forever if he did. I also effected Mira's memory as well, and everyone else's, but they can remember again, unlike Elfman, if something in their mind is shaken. Since you know, I cannot allow you to live, you will break their hearts. Besides, there isn't anything you can do anymore, since you used the last of your magic power."

"Lisanna, I'm sorry, I love-"

"I know, but after I lost my magic, it wasn't like I would've ever truly belonged with you anyway. I made my choice then, and I'm making my choice now. I'm sorry, master."

A sword pierced him, and he felt his lifeforce drain away, and his eyelids closed.

She yanked the blade out, and it was light blue.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you live, after you killed one of my nakama. I wish things never came to this, but I belong with Akira now. Akira, should I destroy the building?"

"No. Besides, the arrangement with the fairies is still ongoing. I never break my promises. We should at least let them say 'goodbye' to this place, before they leave, and they are forever on the run."

Mystique looked at him, surprised.

"What, did you really think I was going to let them have a chance of reforming? I know that if a few stay together, they will find each other, so we'll give them some time, then we'll find them, and take them out, one-by-one. I'll even let you go all out on the stronger ones. Besides, it's all going to be worth it in the end. Well, we should go. They should be back here any minute now. Say goodbye to this place while you can, Lisanna."

He opened up a portal, and entered it. Mystique did as he said, and as soon as she heard footsteps approach the building, she stepped into the portal, and it vanished.

…

Lucy was on her feet again. Max wasn't, but he was going to live. Pantherlily was carrying him, as Gajeel ran beside them.

They entered the building, and Lucy gasped. There was blood all over the floors. Some from herself, some from Max, some from other members. And, worst of all, the master's body was on the ground, colder than snow.

"Master!" Lucy shrieked, along with Natsu.

Gray fell to his knees, and cursed. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, and tears ran out of her eyes. Natsu held the old man's body up, and screamed. Elfman smashed one of the remaining tables, needing to blow off some steam. Cana for once wasn't drinking, and could only watch, while Erza was silent, and let the tears come, trying to stay strong.

Lucy looked at the scene. It was just like when her mom died, but even worse, since she was surrounded by many that she loved, as opposed to only a few.

"Old man, I didn't know you that long, but I know that you were a good person, and that you didn't deserve to go out like this," Naruto muttered.

"I can't heal him, he's gone," Sakura said.

Wendy shook her head, and began to cry. Carla tried her best to comfort her.

Macao held Romeo in his arms, and Happy was over by Natsu. Pantherlily was next to Gajeel, holding an unconscious Max.

"We need to get him bandaged up. We can't leave him like this," Gajeel muttered.

"Gajeel-"

"Enough! He wouldn't have wanted us to cry for him! He would want us to agree to their deal, and move on!"

"He's right. From this day on, Fairy Tail is disbanded," Erza decided.

Lucy's whole world was shattered. The last time Fairy Tail broke up, she became a mess. This time, it was even worse!

She fell to her knees, and lost control of her senses, toning out the sound of despair that was coming from all directions. Then, all of a sudden, as she wrapped her arms around herself, golden magic shot out of her body, and she screamed, her cries rattling the glass, and shaking the entire building. It consumed everyone, then everything went white.

…

Her eyes opened again, but she could not remember her name. She was up in the air, with white wings sprouted out of her back. Her hair was blond, and her skin tan, her body young, but everything about herself forgotten.

A familiar face popped into view, but she could not pinpoint it.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Mavis. What are you doing here? It is not your time yet."

"I'm not sure. I feel like I'm meant to do something, yet I cannot even remember my own name."

"That is a shame. Oh, there are some people that would like to meet you! Follow me!"

She followed Mavis, trusting her. For some reason, she got a good feeling about her. It was as if the girl was made from love, not hate, a feeling she felt like she knew all too well.

"Makarov!" Mavis called.

An old man that was even shorter than Mavis appeared, and stood in the wheat that was in front of them.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"I don't know, neither does she. Just like you, except you remembered your name. I remember mine, but I don't remember anything that happened beforehand. But, whatever it was, it must've been bad, and I feel like the universe was trying to lift a heavy weight off me by trying to make me forget. Come on, you two, there are many others here that would love to meet you! Girl, perhaps you will remember your name!"

There was a loud screeching sound, and the sound of wings flapping. The ground rumbled, as if something landed.

"Who just entered this realm?" a voice bellowed.

A large dragon that was beet red stood before her. She gasped.

"Whoa! You're so cool!" she complimented.

"We don't know, and neither does she, but she doesn't seem like a bad person. I feel like it isn't her time to be here, though."

"What do you know of this place?" she asked.

"Well, I remember feeling immense pain, then I woke up here. I feel like I ceased to exist, wherever I was before here. I don't think you are here to rest like us. I think you are meant to find something. Something within yourself," Mavis explained.

"Perhaps, Lady Kokoro can help you," the dragon suggested.

"Lady Kokoro?"

"She has wings like you. She's pretty nice. She helps us when we need something, but doesn't tell us everything. She's how Makarov remembered his name. She may make it, so you don't want to remember, but don't listen. You are meant to live, not rest in the realm of the dead," Mavis persuaded. "Come on!"

The girl ran, as if she knew the place well.

"Mavis!"

"Zeref, what are you doing here?" she asked, after wrapping her arms around him.

"Looking for you. I haven't seen you all day. Who is this?"

"Don't know. We were going to see Lady Kokoro to find out. Want to come?"

"No thanks," he answered.

"Why not?"

"I feel like that whatever she learns might trigger one of my memories. I have a feeling that I don't want to remember. Natsu!"

A little boy with pink hair ran over.

"Yes, Zeref?"

"Let's go. There's still a lot of this place to discover. We can ride on Igneel!"

"Ok!"

They climbed on Igneel the dragon's back, and he took off into the sky, instantly fading away from view.

"Looks like it's just us now," she said.

"Yup! Let's go!" Mavis agreed.

They walked together in silence. Eventually, a bright light appeared. Mavis covered her eyes, but she didn't. In fact, she was drawn to it. Her eyes were unbothered by its brightness.

"Ah, I see you brought her. You did good, Mavis," the light said.

"Thank you, Lady Kokoro. There are a couple others that should be arriving in a few minutes. Oh, there they are, now!"

A woman that wore a puffy pink dress, and had hair similar to her own approached, along with a man that had short brown hair, and a suit.

"You needed us, Lady Kokoro?" the woman asked.

"Yes. I am going to reveal this girl's name. It is time for you to get your memories back. Are you ready?"

The woman nodded. The guy agreed, but he seemed more unsure.

"Very, well. Girl, your name is Lucy Heartfilia, that is Layla Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia, and Mavis Vermillion. The dragon was Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, the boy with black hair was Zeref Dragneel, the dark wizard, and the boy was Natsu Dragneel, who's body is being inhabited by END, a demon, but his soul resides here with me."

Lucy's wings twitched as a breeze echoed through the place.

"I remember," Lucy whispered. "How could I have possibly forgotten? I forgot my nakama!"

"And, how could I have forgotten that you are my own daughter?! The one I was willing to die in order to protect?!"

"You monster!" Jude shouted, at Lady Kokoro.

"I am no monster. I simply wish for all of you to be happy. Would you have been happy to know that you were up here while your daughter was suffering down below, after all you sacrificed for her?"

They stayed silent.

"That's what I thought."

"And, what about me? Why make me forget? I had a good life," Mavis stated.

"Yet, you're here with Zeref, who tried to destroy your family. Could you be truly happy with him, while that thought is always in the back of your mind?"

Mavis scowled.

"You have a point..."

"Exactly. Heaven isn't paradise if you are weighed down by such burdens. I wish to let everyone lose their burdens, and be as happy as you were, but I need a vessel in order to interact with Earthland. I am no god, my powers aren't limitless, yet."

"So, that's why you need me," Lucy said.

"Yes. You are part of my bloodline. Anna Heartfilia's grandmother was my daughter. She is in this realm as well. I visit her all the time, along with the rest of the Heartfilia bloodline. Now, do you wish for everyone to suffer, and for more like Zeref, Acnologia, and Akira to rise? Look at how happy Zeref is! He gets to be with his brother, his lover, without realizing all he did to them! He gets a true family, which isn't something he could've accomplished by being alive! He knew this, which is why he made you kill him, Mavis!"

"Enough! I am not letting you use my body! Now, send me back!"

"But, Lucy, think about it. I made you suffer. Here, you can be with me, and your father again! We can be a family again!"

"Come on, Lucy!"

She turned around, and saw Happy, along with all her comrades. Future Lucy was there was well. Lucy teared up, remembering how she died at the hands of Future Rogue.

"Aren't we your comrades, Lucy?" that version of Natsu asked.

"Come, be with us," Wendy said, with desperation in her voice.

Then, Lucy looked at Future Lucy.

"No, you already have a Lucy. You don't need me. Besides, it's not my time yet. I have to be there for my nakama, who are grieving for master, and possibly me."

"Very, well. But, I will give you some of my power as a parting gift. Just call my name, and I will come, and you will have all of it. Anything will be possible. Remember this, Lucy Heartfilia."

Lady Kokoro's true face became visible. She looked exactly like Lucy, only she didn't have two ponytails. Her hair was straight, and she wore a pearl white dress, and had white wings on her back.

Lucy heard her parent's voices, and everything went black.

...

"Lucy!"

Natsu watched his nakama, who was unmoving on the ground. Max was unhealed, and he was silent, since Natsu just yelled at him, since he blamed him for what happened to Lucy.

"What did she do?" Freed asked.

"I don't know, but that wasn't any ordinary power," Evergreen answered.

"You better step up your game, because Lucy may be stronger than you, once she wakes up," Laxus said, ticking her off.

"Oi-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to drink here!" Cana snapped.

"Please be ok, Lucy," Mira pleaded.

All of a sudden, her eyes opened.

"Lucy!" Happy, and some other members yelled.

"I thought you were gone! Natsu was going to kill me!" Max stated.

"What happened?"

"Some golden magic appeared, and you passed out. Oh, Max is all better now," Juvia responded.

"It was awesome! We need to fight sometime!" Naruto remarked, getting his head whacked by Sakura in return.

"Now that you're better, we have another problem. They told us to disband. What do we do?" Carla stated.

"We don't," Erza answered, to everyone's surprise.

"What?" Natsu and Gray said, in shock.

"Last time we did, something bad happened to master. They killed him, and I'm not letting them get away with it. Besides, we're their enemies, so they will probably stop at nothing to hunt us down."

"I agree. Sticking together is our best hope at defeating them, no matter how much I want to defeat them all in one go," Gajeel said.

"Juvia doesn't know how to defeat such opponents. Juvia thinks that we should leave Magnolia, train, then come up with a plan," Juvia stated.

"We need to find out where their base is. We can attack their goons when they come for us, and get information out of them," Sasuke suggested.

"But, where are we going to stay?" Happy asked.

Lucy didn't know. None of them did. But, if she knew one thing, it was that they were going to find out, and they were going to do it together.

 **A/N Next chapter's going to be the epilogue, and then there's going to be an author's note about part 3. Let's just say that the rest of the series won't take place in Magnolia. You will get the adventure you've wanted from the beginning! Let's hope I didn't accidentally chance things too much from what I originally said would happen in the story. I hope this wasn't bad. Eh, I'll be editing after I finish it. See you next time!**


	34. Chapter 24: Divide

**A/N This is the last chapter for part 2! It is a short epilogue that will give you an idea of what to expect in the future! Please let me know if there is anything that confuses you!**

 **Intro song: Rwby op 3**

It had been about a week since the incident happened. They all decided to branch out, and head to some of the other guilds, since the likelihood that they would also be in danger was grand.

Team Natsu stuck together, and headed to Sabertooth, Team Shadowgear went to Blue Pegasus, while Team Seven went back to their world, with Hinata, in order to make sure that security was tight. Wendy, Carla, Levy, and Mirajane went down to Mermaid Heel, since only girls were meant to be there, while the others went down to Lamia Scale. They had Warren to hook everyone up with telepathy, and Sasuke to open up a portal, if anything went wrong, so Erza knew that they would be ok.

Erza was hesitant to not follow Akira's deal. She was originally going to, but then, she remembered what happened when Fairy Tail disbanded. Gray was pushed further to the dark side thanks to Erza's mission, Natsu and Happy ended up living alone in the wilds, and Lucy was left all alone, still grieving over being separated from those she cared about.

Erza knew about the death of Lucy's parents, and all the other horrible things that happened to her, yet she did nothing, other than leave without a word. She felt horrible, and wanted to make it up to her friend, by making it, so that it didn't happen again. Erza would feel worse if anyone was killed, because of her decisions, and she felt that it was best to rally their forces, instead of breaking apart.

"Look!" Happy exclaimed.

Erza looked up. She saw the city, and she knew that Sabertooth wasn't that far ahead.

Lucy smiled brightly, as rays of light hit the various rooftops, and peaked out from the clouds.

Gray smirked softly to himself, and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

Even though they couldn't live normally anymore, they weren't going to let that stop them. They were going to evolve, like always, and make sure that Fiore could have a future.

"Gray, your clothes," Erza stated.

"Not again!"

They all laughed.

…

"Juvia can't believe that Juvia had to come here without Gray," Juvia muttered, to no one in particular.

"Now's your chance to become a true fairy! If you can make due without him for awhile, maybe that will impress him!" Evergreen encouraged.

That perked her up.

"Juvia will do it for Gray!"

"Times are changing, huh, Laxus?" Freed questioned.

"Yeah."

…

"There it is!" Lisanna yelled, "Lamia Scale!"

Warren gazed at it, while Romeo seemed amazed, and his dad was just proud that his son was able to make the journey. Wakaba seemed to be out of it, though.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said.

Gildarts was before them.

…

"We're here," Pantherlily announced.

"Finally! I can't wait to take a long nap!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"That's not what we're here for..." Levy muttered.

"Levy's right, like always! We're supposed to help out Blue Pegasus!"

"I feel like we're the wrong people for this job, but since Levy's ok with it, I'll go down with it," Droy said.

"Let's go in," Levy stated.

…

A portal appeared, and Team Seven jumped out of it.

"Naruto!" Ino said.

"Hi, Ino!" he stated, with a giant grin.

"Ino pig," Sakura greeted.

"Hmph," was the only response that Sasuke gave her.

"Welcome back. There's a lot I need to catch you up on," Kakashi told them.

…

"So, they failed to follow through with the deal?" Akria asked.

"Yes, sir," X responded, kneeling before him.

"Then, we can move sooner than originally planned. Mystique!"

She then entered through the side-door.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to get some revenge on the fairies?"

Eagerness spiked through her veins.

"I would love to."

 **A/N That was the epilogue for part 2! I will make an author's note for part 3 that will give you some details as of what to expect. If there are any characters you would like omakes for, let me know! See you then!**


End file.
